A Decision of Fate
by SlyTrinity
Summary: This is a story of a boy who became the Great Seal to save the world from The Fall. The Fates decided to offer him a chance to return to the realm of the living once more... As the new Avatar of Nyx. This chance led him to a place called The Midnight Channel, where he meets the next generation of Persona Users. (Bad news... its on Hiatus.)
1. The Decision

**Here it is, the fruit of the idea that long has haunted my mind but I paid no heed to it for so long. But alas, the procrastination yielded within.**

**My first fic: "Depths of the Soul" can serve as a proper prologue in this fic.**

**And now, Enjoy.**

**Oh before I forget...**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own the Persona Series and all it's epicness... Atlus does**

* * *

**Second Scenario: 'A chance to live once more'**

Days...Weeks...Months...**Years**

Minato couldn't tell how long since he became the Great Seal. The last time something new happened other than Erebus trying to break him off was when Ryoji was mumbling in his head, something about another wild card user has awakened to his 'potential'.

He knew that having your 'Persona' evoked for the first time was painful, he mentally shuddered at the thought when Ryoji, or rather Death, forced his way out of Orpheus and caused havoc on the rooftop of the dorm. After that he would be first introduced in the Velvet room. Then his friend, Yukari, supposedly had a wrong idea how to start conversation to a person who just woke up after a week.

Ah how he misses his friends, Igor and his assistant, Elizabeth.

Though if there is a new wild card, then that means the Shadows have returned. Could the new user prevail against them as he did? Will the bearer of the wild card have to pay for his life to succeed, as he did? The questions keep haunting his mind

**"Do not think too much about that Fool, a journey of another is none of your concern. Your Journey on the other hand, has ended...or would it stay that way?"** A voice echoed in his mind

'_Who...was that?_' The boy, Minato Arisato thought.

**"It is I, Nyx, who speaks to you now boy...Do not be alarmed, I can speak in your mind like how your masks speak to you"**

'_Why do you speak now Nyx?'_

**"Silence can be maddening Fool...So I decided to converse with you, be grateful"**

_'Grateful my ass, what do you really want Nyx?'_

**"Have you noticed that the last time Erebus tried to pry you off my door?"**

_'You really lose the ability to Tell time if you only see darkness. Now answer me, what is your intention?'_

**"A...proposal if you will"**

_'What is this 'proposal' you are offering?'_

**"I can give you a chance to return to the world of the living, but as for me...I may be still sealed within you boy"**

_'I might have Death sealed within me for ten years, ten long years of solitude, but I do not think I can seal you within. Even so, I cannot trust you'_

**"As I have said before, It can be maddening to be locked up or chained in the bliss of silence for too long. Ever since my son disappeared, I have been very lonely"**

_'Well, welcome to my world. Wait...Ryoji disappeared?'_

**"Yes, I believe you already knew that he was gone"**

_'Is that so? I thought he was just silent and pondering things for himself'_

**"Since he shared your alternate personality, I do not think he could stay silent for this long Fool...Now back to the question at hand, Do you want another chance to walk among your kind once again?**

_'I do, I have always wished to return. But your means is way too risky, not to mention the pain and suffering I - No, everyone experienced just to stop you'_

**"Do not worry boy...I simply granted of what you mortals wished for. The duty that I once had is now passed to another of the same role as I do"**

_'...Then that means you no longer will bring The Fall?'_

**"That is correct; I myself do not wish to end all life... Watching you humans try to evade and try so hard to stop the inevitable end...amuses me" **

_'Tch'_

**"I'll take that as a yes to my proposal boy"**

_'Even if I do return, I won't have any body. The only one I had should now be unusable, and people mistaking me for the living dead isn't exactly pleasant'_

**"I...already made plans for that"**

_'I'm listening'_

**"Do you remember what I have said not too long ago? About me being sealed, or rather be one of your 'Persona'"**

_'It won't still grant me a bo-'_

**"I'm not finished Fool... Do you remember when my son fought against you?"**

'_Try forgetting the most hellish battle in your life that has the world's fate in your shoulders why don't you? and what does that have to do wi - wait you're not going to-'_

"**We have no other plans boy...Do you wish to be chained here for all eternity or go back to your world only to be my Avatar"**

'_Oh hell no, that wicked smile that you/Ryoji had when we fought still haunts me and you want me to bear that?'_

**"Worry not, for my power can remain dormant within unless it is needed or you wish to borrow my power"**

_'So I can maintain my own self? Not only that but I can use your ability or even turn into the Avatar If I wish? Reminds me of an anime I watched in TV at the dorm...'_

**"Then do we have an agreement Fool?"**

_'...What do you have in mind?"_

**"Then It is a deal then, but you have my word about not having The Fall return once more"**

_'...'_

**"All you have to do is remove the Great Seal Fool and let the power return to you, then let me do the rest"**

_'Heh, we made a deal and not even a minute passed and we already have trust issues'_

**"You have my word Minato Arisato. I keep my promises, such as the time you humans requested The Fall"**

_'You don't have to rub it in you know. Fine, can you feel the Seal getting weak? The Universe Arcana is returning to me...'_

**"Good, now the problem is that I do not know if we could return successfully. There is a chance where we can get transported to a different plane of existence"**

_'Great, we now have a chance to get stuck in a world we don't even belong in.'_

**"Now...concentrate the Universe in your soul Fool. Your consciousness might fade in the process but once you wake up, you will see for yourself the result"**

_'...Just don't make me see that Im somewhere where huge lizards still exist or we're both screwed'_

And so, Nyx had began to take action. The Night Queen emerges from the seal; a strange egg-like entity comes out with the boy inside. The dimension begins to ripple, the yellow mist begun to spin around the two forms. And then, without a sound nor trace, they vanished.

Meanwhile, somewhere near where the Great Seal once stood. A woman in sleeveless velvet clothes with golden hair that matches her eyes stands and stares in shock at what had took place, then fell to her knees in despair and tears began to develop.

"I...was too late" Was all she uttered.

* * *

**Well that's it, read more if you are interested.**

**Do review, follow, favorite if you want. It gives me motivation to continue!**


	2. First Meeting

**Here is chapter 2, it is short but I exactly dont have the time to make long ones within a week. I would if I could.**

**Now, if I could just stop playing Skyrim too much.**

**Btw, do enjoy and review! IT IZ FUELZ!**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Persona Series or any other things thats mentioned in the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

_'Ugh, what just happened'_ Minato stirred awake after who knows how long he was out cold

He stood up and began to examine himself if he was really alive. He was still wearing his old uniform but unfortunately for him, his mp3 and headphones are missing.

_'Damn, somebody from the team must've took it'_

He heard something approaching from behind. He readied himself to beat the shit out of the intrude-

"Pika?" This...yellow mouse thing with an electric bolt for a tail uttered...wait! what th-

"Pikachu? Pika!"

_'Holy Shit! It's one of those things I saw the kids play back at the orphanage!...If its real..then'_ Minato began to poke this mouse on the forehead, this successfully annoyed the little creature as yellow sparks crackled around it.

_'Wait, Sparks? Oh shi-'_

But Alas, our hero was too late and got electrified that rivals even Ziodyne...that's used by Thor.

* * *

Our unfortunate blue haired Fool shot up from what appears to be a dream...or a nightmare.

Taking a look at his surroundings, it seems to be an empty void filled with piss-yellow fog. The place was deathly quiet and desolated. The following thought ran on his mind:

_'What'_

_'The'_

_'Fuck?'_

Memories came back to him like a bullet to the head. Fortunately, he was used to it for constantly evoking his Persona. But pain is still pain.

**'It seems you are awake, Fool'** Nyx uttered for the first time since he came here...wherever this place actually is.

_'Nyx where are we? I can barely see my hand in front of me'_

**'It seems you have limited vision through this fog Fool, Perhaps I can be of assistance'**

What he sees after seems to be similar to the floors in Tartarus. The only difference is that this resembles some kind of medieval-era scheme

Unknown to him, his eyes changed to yellow.

_'Nyx where exactly are we? Is this one of those other 'plane of existence' you were talking about'_

**'I am not sure myself, Fool; this place must have served as a beacon to why we arrived here.'**

_'Beacon?'_

**'This place...I can sense 'Shadows' roaming about, and there is quite a number of them.'**

_'So, where do we start? We need to move.'_

**'To move, use the analog stick or the arrow ke-'**

_'The hell you're talking about? I can move my feet just fine.'_

**'I apologise, some sort of disturbance made me mention them. I do not even know myself why I did.'**

_'Do you realize sometimes that your batshit insane?'_

**'...'**

_'Fine, be that way...'_

* * *

While the insulted Nyx kept in silence, Minato took a few good steps from where he was. This then eventually led them to being lost...again. It was not long till he came upon some sort of castle. Then again, he was quite confused what is it's purpose here.

_'Where am I exactly anyway? Crap, hope I'm not in one of those places where weird shit keeps happening'_ clearly traumatized by the recent nightmare.

"Hey you there" He quickly turned to the direction of the voice. Only to see it belonged to something like a...blue chubby-bear mascot thing.

_'Ah great, not again!'_ he cursed mentally as he sees a three teenagers wearing...glasses?, following the bear thing.

"Teddie, don't go running without us." One of the teenagers said as he panted.

The one who spoke was a brunette wearing a school uniform. Had red headphones by his neck and Minato assumed he was just like Junpei...Ah good ol Junpei, he remembers all those times he tormented him with math questions during at his stay at the dorm.

Beside him, was a girl with green sports jacket. This time, it reminded him of Yuko.

The silent one intrigues him the most, he was staring at him straight in the eye. Same with the others, he was wearing their school uniform and had silver hair like Akihiko. Some part of him tells him that he was similar to him.

**'You are quite right Fool'**

_'Hm? NOW you wanted to talk...so what is it Nyx?'_

**'That boy over there is your successor to the wild card. Therefore, a Persona user'**

Minato's eyes widened and took a good look at the group. They were doing the same until the brown haired guy held what seems to be a fighting stance.

"You...your one of those things aren't you?" The boy said

"Hold on Yosuke we are not sure if he is a Shado-"

"Come on Chie, I mean look at his eyes! They are like the eyes a shadow"

The now dubbed 'Yosuke' pointed out to 'Chie' Minato's eyes and true to his word, it was yellow.

"Souji, he's our enemy. Maybe he's the one throwing people in here" Yosuke asked the silver haired teen

_'This Souji...if he bears the wild card then Igor and Elizabeth can contact him. Also, he may be a strong Persona user...Duh, Wild card!'_

Nodding, 'Souji' then began to unsheathe his Katana from who knows where he hid it under than uniform. But Minato did not expect him to be suddenly be surrounded by blue light. Then a card appeared in front of the silver haired wild card user.

_'A tarot card?'_

'Souji' crushed the card by his bare hands, then behold..

**'...Persona'**

"Izanagi!"

Souji's Persona appeared before him. It held its sword and raised it to point it at him as if it was saying** 'I'm gonna whoop yo ass brotha'** or something like that.

_'Looks like another version of Ryoji, only cooler. He did not even use an Evoker, none of them even have it'_

Minato smirked tauntingly at the summoned being with his hands on his pockets. The other two noticed this and took it as a challenge.

"Jiraiya!" 'Yosuke' evoked his persona.

"Let's get him, Tomoe!" 'Chie' did the same.

**'Now may be the time we can test our power Fool. I will lend my strength.'**

_'Let's keep it simple, If they are Persona users(duh) then they are obviously not our enemies.'_

**'Worry not boy, we shall only show to them that we are not to be trifled with.'**

_'Good enough for me.'_

**'Now...wear the mask that should be feared by all who will cross our path.'**

Together with his own and Nyx's strength, Minato was surrounded with his own deadly aura thats nearly visible. His face changed slowly into the Nyx Avatar's pale-white mask, wickedly smiling at the Persona Users. The power of the Universe together with Nyx's own...is quite a deadly combination.

"He...He is beary dangerous!" squeaked the bear thing now dubbed Teddie

'Yosuke' did a face palm right there on the spot.

_'Damn right I am!'_

The persona users watched the masked Minato put his knee up, with his hands still in his pockets.

"Nice day isn't it?" he mentally did a face palm to himself.

**'That was pathetic...'**

_'Shut up'_

**"Almighty Attack"** with that he brought his foot down and the almighty attack came to the Persona Users like a shockwave.

* * *

**Fight scene,**

**Hint: Beary Explosive**

**...*facepalm***

**S.T. out**


	3. The Conflict

_**"Almighty Attack"** with that he brought his foot down and the almighty attack came to the Persona Users like a shockwave._

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Persona Series or anything mentioned there.**

**Btw...I'll answer reviews in the future chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Conflict**

Minato was pleased with himself when he saw how powerful the attack was, and he was only using his foot! On the other hand, the attack could be too much for the group.

_'Damn, maybe now I could even charge my new mp3 with a Ziodyne coming from my finger!.'_

_**'Do not let your guard down boy, They were prepared enough to defend themselves.'**_

As the dust cleared, it revealed the group of Persona users intact and still in one piece. Though Yosuke was down on one knee and clearly damaged. It was the same for Chie, she was still standing but in pain due to the attack.

Teddie was lucky not to be hit by the attack and unharmed.

_ 'For now...'_

**_'Hmph. Is this a fraction of you being...evil?'_**

_'Maybe...maybe not.'_

The wielder of the wild card, however, had placed his katana on a defensive stance and his Persona had the same stance as his master. Both clearly withstood the attack, still in the condition to fight.

_'A quick Rakukaja eh? Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated him...'_

_**'A mistake that I too committed'**_

_'Aw, You still holding a grudge against lil ol' me?'_

_**'Do not push your luck, Fool. I can sti-'**_

_'I was obviously just kidding, you don't have to be sore about it'_

_**'...one of these days.'**_

_'You say somethi-'_

"Izanagi!"

_'Hm?'_

**"Cleave!"**

As Minato was about to be sliced, he narrowly dodged the incoming blade. It was fairly obvious that the Persona was aiming for his neck, but the Fool did not allow such move to take him down quickly. Even though he missed, some of the hair on his bangs were not saved. Unfortunately.

For him anyway, Nyx honestly did not care.

_'Oh come on!'_

_**'I have warned you, Fool. Stay Focused.'**_

_'I know, I didn't expect him to cleave me in half that quickly'_

_**'Maybe it's just you being rusty, Fool.'**_

Minato sighed. Nyx was right, maybe he is really getting rusty. Or just plain distracted.

_'Well I might as well have some fun. It may be a good opportunity to see how strong they are.'_

_**'They cannot fight with their full strength now, Fool. You have already exhausted them with your first attack.'**_

_'Well if they can withstand that, maybe they could still fight me.'_

"Hey come on, I wasn't even trying back there. I'll even put a handicap on myself, I won't be using my hands." Minato challenged them and as promised, he placed his hands inside his pockets.

The trio got into their feet and formed each of their offensive stance, Game face on.

"Let's get him!" Yosuke yelled with his Knives on his hands

"Tomoe!" Chie summoned her Persona second time facing Minato.

**"Bufu!"**

An ice spike appeared in front of the Persona 'Tomoe' and launched itself towards Minato. Which was only kicked to the ground by Minato.

"Is that it?" faking disappointment "Come on, show me your power!"

"Your asking for it!" Yosuke glanced at Chie and she replied with a nod. The two then charged to Minato, ready to beat him to a pulp.

_'Let's see what they can do, shall we Nyx?'_

Yosuke held his knives in a edged out reverse grip and tried to slash Minato. The former wild card then sidestepped and put his foot on the way which made Yosuke slip. Minato then turned around to see Chie was just slightly above him in mid-air, ready to attack.

Unfortunately for Minato, Chie's fighting style was unknown to him. The world became slow around him and he used the time to guess what attack she would do. While he was distracted(again) Chie made her move and succeeded...

Kicking his face. Dead center.

Chie had a small smile because she had payback and then helped Yosuke to get back on his feet.

_'Ugh, that's going to leave a mark'_

And it did, literally. Chie's shoe was printed on his face,rather, his mask. He rubbed his face with his sleeve, restoring the luster of the pale-white mask.

Yosuke charged again, Chie followed suit. Yosuke tried to slash the Avatar, but the bluenette's mask only smiled more wickedly as each attempt was effortlessly dodged. He then noticed Souji was behind him, ready to slice him with his katana. He quickly turned to silverette then kicked him on the chest, causing the Wild Card to stagger. As if on cue, Yosuke tried a suprise attack, but he was the one that was surprised when Minato caught his hand.

The mask caused Yosuke to flinch, fear was slowly developing in his mind. Minato tightened his grip, causing Yosuke to grunt in pain and drop one of his knives. His eyes narrowed slightly when he sensed a surge of power behind him, he turned his head to find Chie bathed in blue light.

Minato watched as girl in green materialize a card in front of her. As she was about to destroy the card with her kick, she heard a girlish scream. Her eyes widened when she saw Yosuke flying towards her.

Needless to say, they crashed and ended up sprawled on the floor unceremoniously.

"Tch..." The Avatar pointed his right hand on the downed Persona Users.

**"Agidyne..." **A small orb of purple with appeared suddenly in front of the two. Then, it started to crackle and expand. Minato knew it was nothing in comparison when he used the attack back when he still had Surt, his main Agi-oriented Persona.

Still, he still knows most spell,attack, or technique he used when he was still the Wild Card. It's knowledge was stored inside his soul...like a book.

A compendium.

Yosuke regained his consciousness when he felt intense heat. His eyes widened when he saw the ball of flame, he quickly regretted waking up.

A flash of silver sprinted towards the two Persona Users. The ball then exploded, producing a violent torrent of flames.

Behind his mask, Minato raised an eyebrow when he saw the Wild Card. Blocking yet again the attack to protect his friends, but the exhaustion and the damage done to his body was taking it's toll.

The Avatar darkly chuckled. Making Souji and his group step back in reflex...or raw fear.

"Looks like I ended up using my hands after all. Congratulations, you have forced this being to use...force." He clapped his hands three times together, head tilted as if he was mocking them.

The trio felt a strong pulse passed by them, which was from the presumed 'Shadow'. The Avatar outstretched his hand towards them, they each guessed what kind of horrific power he was about to unleash...

They each wondered...What kind of trouble they got themselves in to?

"That was great teamwork guys!" They saw an image of a chibi-Avatar with an over sized thumbs-up.

...

...

"Ehh?!" Minato tried his best to make a 'confused' look with the mask, tilting his head again. Though, he more looked like a deranged killer thinking of a way how to finish them off.

Both Chie and Yosuke were disturbed.

"What? I thought you guys were playing a game with me?"

The Persona Users comically fell on the floor.

Then they took the time to examine their new opponent completely, which they regretted afterwards.

Very much so...

The Avatar, with his mask, was staring at them with a dark aura surrounding his figure. His hollowed eyes and wicked smile facing them.

Minato noticed they were paralyzed into place, as if in total shock. He thought that it would be best to give them a small sign that he wouldn't hurt them any longer than they are. He smiled to them, in hopes of assuring them.

Only for it to fail horribly.

The Avatar mask smiled more wickedly, making it even more intimidating.

'_Was is the mask?'_

He thought of it...he just shrugged.

_**'What are your plans if you are not planning to harm them boy?'**_

_'I could be of assistance for them if they needed one. If there is another one like you wanting to end this world, I will personally see to it that it will not succeed.'_

**'_Your determination may be admirable, Fool. But interfering with another's Journey could affect everything'_**

_'I won't be 'interfering' their mission, I will only lend a helping hand.'_

**'_It may be so, Fool. But you have already made a bad first impression with them.'_**

_'You'll see soon enough. I'm good with people.'_

**'...'**

_'Don't you believe me? That's just sad, we're partners aren't we?'_

_**'What?'**_

_'Come on, I said it.'_

_**'*mumble*'**_

_'What did I just hear? Puh-puh...'_

_**'...Partners'**_

_'Yosh!' _he fist-pumped

**_'I know I would regret this...'_**

_'Well, we better leave. We should find a way out of here and see where we end up. Judging their students from a school, which means we're in some city or town.'_

**'_We could use the same means as what that one named Teddie used'_**

_'You sensed it too that he was a shadow to huh?'_

He walked towards Souji, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Souji stared at him mask-to-face.

"Good luck on your Journey..." he stated simply.

He passed by the two Persona Users behind their leader, both were still paralyzed in fear.

The Avatar then dismissed his mask as he disappeared into the mist. Walking towards the gates that would lead him to the surface world.

* * *

**Noticed it was edited?**


	4. Inaba

**Here it is finally, I hope you guys read and review!**

**oh and don't be shy pointing the errors, I could still repair it. Though I think i'll get a beta reader soon, but not right now. Hard to find a good one, or so they say.**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Persona Series.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Inaba_

_'So...where exactly are we.'_

A while back, Minato was following Nyx's guidance as to where they would get out to the real world. What they found was some sort of hall with a peculiar art work on the ground. Minato commented it looked like outlines made by the police when they find dead bodies, along with the usual checkered background on it that was much like in Tartarus.

The one they are after is the 'portal', as Nyx referred to it. She insisted Minato that it was safe to pass through it, but the bluenette was having none of it. Then she started to pester him about their earlier conversation being 'partners'. With a groan, Minato started to poke it with a finger. To his surprise, it was pulling him through it and seemed like the portal was eating him all the way to his shoulder.

A couple of profanities and complains later, they find themselves in some electronics department. When he looked back to where he came from, it was just an ordinary wide-screen TV you see everyday. The former wild card asked Nyx why they came out of the TV, the night queen just shrugged(if she actually could).

He started to look around for people, since they were obviously in civilization. Not in some deserted forest or such.

_'Now what?'_

_**'Why do you ask me, Fool? It was not my plan to come here in the first place.'**_

_'Could you like...change how you talk to me?_'

_**'What?'**_

_'Well, for starters, your too serious sometimes and you referred to my name only ONCE.'_

_**'Why are you even concerned with it? Fine, I shall see what I can do.'**_

_'Yeah, you do that.'_

**'...'**

booooriiii-

_**'Does this suit you, brat?'**_

The bluenette froze at that moment and stopped walking, Nyx had changed her voice in to some kind of child-like voice. It was suspiciously like Maiko's, but only a bit older.

_**'Are you feeling ill, Fo- I mean Minato?'**_

_'Uh...no, it's just some ...disturbing memory came up right now.'_

_**'Let's get moving then...'**_

_**...**_

_**'Well?'**_

...**_Frightening_**

Minato just supressed the urge to shudder when he found an old citizen nearby. He asked for directions which the old man obliged since it was obvious he was new to the place, which was Inaba. Since he was hungry, he decided to go to the central shopping district, particularly 'Aiya', for some food. After finding a...fat wallet(Tartarus explorations) in his uniform, he thanked the kind old man and left.

When he got to the place, he met a girl named Aika. She asked for his order and also served him his food, she even gave Minato the number of the place so he can call for a delivery. Unknown to her, the bluenette doesn't have a mobile yet. After eating, he decided to go to the 'Tatsuhime Shrine' to get a good view of the place.

* * *

The former wild card, the one who Death was sealed in for ten years, and the bearer of the Universe Arcana...

Is now having a stare down with a certain fox with a small apron.

For what seemed like hours, the two locked eyes the moment they met. One would surely yield or face the consequences of sore eyes for days. The sunlight isn't helping for the fox since it was looking up, while the bluenette was having trouble with the dust blown by the wind.

But alas, the fox yielded.

"Victory!" shouted the triumphant Fool while fist pumping.

He noticed that the people in the shrine offering their prayers looked at him. It's much like the look Minato gave Elizabeth when he found out where exactly MOST the money he gave to buy the cards from the compendium end up.

_'Elizabeth...I don't have leads as to where is the Velvet room now. I doubt they would even let me in since im not the wild card anymore, I guess ill have to ask Souji when the time comes to say Hi to Elizabeth for me.'_

He sat together with the fox on a nearby bench that was facing the city in silence. That was until Minato ruined it...

"So...guess i'll see you sometime?" Speaking to animals was not a problem, he figured that this fox was like Koromaru. Ah how he misses that loyal dog.

The fox then got up to its feet and began to walk away, but not without turning to the bluenette one last time.

_'I guess thats a yes then...'_

...

_'What no social link?'_

_**'Did you forget already? You're no longer the Wild Card.'**_

_'Oh right. I guess I can't use my Persona too'_

_**'Well, you can still use one Persona each from your original Arcanas. Unlike when you still wield the wild card, you are now limited to three.'**_

_'The Fool? Wait, you said Arcanas right?'_

**'_Unlike other people, you are very unique. You still have your true masks within you, each depends on what type of person you really are.'_**

_**'Being a wild card user not only affects what type of Persona you can use. Do you notice that each currently set Persona you have affects how you socialize with people? The wild card also affects your personality.'**_

_'Then...which Arcana am I in?'_

_**'You have three Minato. That is the Arcana of the Fool, Judgement, and Death.'**_

_'Orpheus, Messiah, and Thanatos...'_

**'_For now, they are deep within your soul waiting to be re-awakened. You can call them when you need help, as their duty to serve their Master.'_**

_'I see...'_

_**'It's still long before night falls. Is there anything you would like to do first?'**_

_'I think I'm going to need something else to wear, this uniform is making people think I'm a delinquent skipping school. It's starting to itch too.'_

_**'Well, we could always go back to that department store.'**_

* * *

When they went back, they unexpectedly found the group they previously met in the 'TV world' as Minato dubbed it. Yosuke spotted the panicking bluenette who was too late to find cover and came up to confront him.

"Hey! Its you!" Yosuke exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Huh?" feigning ignorance and looked side to side. "Who? Me?" pointing to himself.

"Yeah, You!"

Minato grabbed an unfortunate student nearby by the collar.

"He-Hey!" exclaimed the student.

"Who him?" while pointing a finger at the stranger.

"No! You!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"You sure it's not him"

"YEAH!"

"Really sure?"

"I- No- wai- *groan*" The brunette gave up and sat on his table along with Souji who was frowning at the bluenette.

At that moment, an irritated Chie stood up and grabbed the bluenette by the shoulders and brought, or forcefully pushed, him to the table.

"Wait, are you guys some kind of gang? If you are, I dont wa-"

"Sit down" Chie told him

"What if I wo-"

"I said, Sit down." Chie growled

"Shutting up" is all that Minato uttered.

_**'...Pathetic.'**_

While Minato gave Nyx a mental picture of The Finger, Yosuke spoke to him.

"We know that you know about Shadows."

"Yeah, shadows are everywhere." Making Yosuke's eyes wide.

"Wha- Where!?" The guy stood up

"Behind you."

When he turned around he saw the...shadow of himself. His jaw dropped and Minato snickered because the poor guy attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Yosuke just sat down, placed his head on the table with his arms on his hair and practically whined out of annoyance. This time though, the wild card was the one who spoke to him next.

"My name is Souji Seta and this guy beside me is Yosuke Hanamura, behind you is Chie Satonaka. The mascot over there is Teddie. We need to speak with you uh..."

"Minato Arisato, and you have my undivided attention"

"...Did you experience that your somewhere in a different world? Where you can't see anything other than a thick yellow fog?"

"Well...maybe."

"..."

"Yeah, I did."

"Have you seen someone who looks like you, but with a completely different personali-."

"Yeah, my 'true' self. Fought him, beat him. End of story." technically, Ryoji is the opposite of him. Cheerful guy, flirts with anything that moves.

THIS caught the attention of the group

_**'Souji here must be talking about the Shadows.'**_

_'No question he is. Though he said something about Shadows being your opposite, why is that?'_

_**'Persona are the same as Shadows, though Shadows are the supressed personality personified. Much like my son, Ryoji who is your other self.'**_

'_I see...'_ Minato was getting tired and not paying attention to the the current wild card. His eyes was covered by his bangs since he was sitting with his head slightly bowed.

"Well we would like you to join us" Minato lazily raised his hand "No we are not a gang" he quickly took it down.

Souji leaned in closer and began to explain...

"We are known as the Investigation Team, the four of us are the current members of the group. Murders are happening in this town where bodies were left hanging on an antenna. The world I was talking about is the Midnight Channel, we do not know much about it currently other than there are creatures, known as Shadows, roaming the world. Their purpose is still unclear and we need all the help we can get to solve this mystery. Now, we are asking you to join us in our mission."

_**'Wait. No. I refu- WE refuse, right Minato? If we join in there team now, no doubt they will eventually find out that your dead man walking! We should lay low for now right?'**_

"So what is your decision Minato? We can be buddies and beat Shadows to the pulp!" Yosuke interrupted

_**'We need our freedom Minato. Come on, we can only assist them like you said.'**_

Minato remained silent while the Investigation team looked at him intently. Then...

"...*snore* Huh...Oh What *yawn* are you guys talking about again?"

Chie, Yosuke, and Nyx(if she actually could right now) jaw dropped. Souji just looked at him as if like_ 'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Uh er, if you don't mind. I am a bit tired." Minato stood up and started to walk away from the group.

"We could always talk tomorrow, so see ya!" and he started to get up from his seat. He looked to Souji, then gave him a smile that eerily resembles the Avatar Mask.

"Do you even know **_what_** I am?" he stated before starting to walk away.

...

"That guy..." Chie muttered

"Was..." said Yosuke

"Unbearable!" Teddie cheerfully ended for the group. Unfortunately for the mascot-wearing Shadow, two of his friends were not so happy about his pun. So they just stared at the poor bear, which unnerved Teddie.

* * *

_**'You were really listening to them aren't you?'**_

Minato continued to walk silently to the 'Amagi Inn' since he needed a place to stay.

After he checked in, he overheard from some random staff members that the 'heir' to the inn was missing. He just shrugged and went to his room and sat on his bed, facing the TV. He was lost in thought and Nyx was silent for the time being that he did not notice it was almost midnight.

'_Silver said it was the 'Midnight Channel' and by the name, it would occur right about...'_

When midnight struck...the TV went on all by itself.

_"Now"_

_**'Show time'**_

* * *

**Well that was it. Review!**

** The chapters are slowly getting longer, but this all I can include for now. I have decided I will update weekly, though it depends whether I have the time to make each week so so there is a chance ill update twice.**

**Next Up...Shadow of the Priestess.**

**Edited...**


	5. Shadow of the Priestess

**This is my 2nd update this week, I do hope you enjoy!**

**MKTerra: I never said Orpheus Telos would never be acquired by Minato. He will in this fic after the story progresses.**

**Serenity and Chaos: Thanks for reviewing my chapters! Really, I appreciate it. Humor is good, so I added them in my chapters to make it less boring.**

**Yuuji Narukami: I apologise if the wait is too long. I tend to be lazy at times.**

**zimudra: Heres the update!**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Persona Series... Atlus does.**

**Edit(9/16): Yukiko accepting her Persona + Wrong date...*sigh***

* * *

**Chapter five: Shadow of the Priestess**

**(4/29/11 - Midnight Channel)**

Since the time Minato had to go through a portal to get to the real world, he hated portals ever since. The feeling of spinning wildly makes you puke, The weird sensation of transporting to another dimension, and finally the moment when the portal spat him out and him ended up his face on the ground. Why he chose to not adjust his landing, no one will ever know.

After tasting gravel for the second time, he stood up to see a familiar surrounding.

A huge castle and he was currently in front of the entrance of the said castle. Coincidentally the same place where he first met the Investigation Team after what seemed that they just got out of the castle. For that reason, he wondered why his first attack on them did not knock them out when the Persona users are already exhausted.

_**'The Almighty Attack you did wasn't even on par with the original'**_

_'What do you mean?'_

_**'Do you remember that my Avatar, or rather Ryoji, had all the Shadow Arcana fragments?'**_

_'Well, I ended up gathering it up for him.'_

_**'Before we ended up being one, the fragments have scattered once more when you defeated my son and sealed me.'**_

_'Then the fragments must have ended up here then creating this world?'_

_**'No, something like this isn't made by lesser shadows. A world like this is made by a higher being, possibly like myself.'**_

_'You mentioned something about your role was passed to another...right?_'

_**'Yes.'**_

_'Then that means..._'

_**'You bet.'**_

_'Your too incompetent so someone had to do it for you!'_

_**'EXAC- wait NO!. You dare question my power?'**_

_'There you go again being all high and mighty, remember that your still sealed in me right?'_

_**'...how the mighty have fallen indeed.'**_

_'I'm just messing with you.'_

_**'You and you're stupid insults.'**_

_'Jokes aside, The one who created this world must be the same being with the one bringing 'The Fall Mk II'_

_'**...close enough'**_

_'Now going back to the first subject, the fragments have something to do with my power right?'_

_**'The procedure is the same how you procure your power with your Persona. Each fragment you gather would restore the original power of the Avatar gradually.'**_

_'Don't plan to back stab me when I gather all of them like the last time. If you're planning to be like Ikutsuki, I'm going back being the seal, with you in it.'_

Oh how he loved one particular dream when he was back being the Great Seal, putting **six inches of steel** down Ikutsuki's throat. The last time he dreamt of that, Ryoji was confused as to why the sleeping Minato giggled.

Yes readers, our protagonist **giggled** in his sleep

_**'The power would become yours, not mine.'**_

_'That means I'm not overpowered in the first place.'_

_**'For now that is, you need to muster all the power you can get to defeat someone such as I.'**_

_'Now thats settled, come up with the plan as how are we exactly going to do this?'_

_**'The most logical option is to find the core of this castle and exterminate the source.'**_

_'So we go up the castle...beat the shit out of the boss, then ditch the place right?'_

_**'Something like that...'**_

_'So how do we go up there? Dungeon crawling like the old times?'_

_**'You could simply take a shortcut...'**_

_'How?'_

_**'Wings.'**_

**...**

...DING! *lightbulb appears*

_'Awesome!'_

_**'I know I am.'**_ Nyx gloated

...

_'...How?'_ *lightbulb exploded violently*

**_'Search for the power as you did with with your Persona. The same process when you wore the mask.'_**

**-Minato's Mind-**

**[Searching...Searching...]**

**[ERROR! ERROR! MENTAL BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH: ACTIVATE! RED ALERT! RED ALE-]**

**-****Back with Nyx and Minato-**

_'I give up, I could only activate the mask. Guess we'll just have to take the long wa- why do I feel a bit heavier?'_

**_'Guess.'_**

_'and why are there black feathers around.'_

_**'Look behind you stupid.'**_

When he did, he finds the four wings of the Nyx Avatar. Small version, just about his size.

_'Sweet!'_

_**'Do you know how to fly?'**_

_'First time for everything.' _said the bluenette confidently

So, the winged Minato Arisato flew... and gloriously crashed at the castle. The former wild card fell like a shot bird, no surprise there. **  
**

_**Pain**_

Minato stood up from his embarassing position and then slipped because of his wings. Face Plant!**  
**

_**MORE PAIN!**_

Getting up cautiously, he checked his balance and checked his surroundings if there is any more hazardous things...None.

He then jumped once more...then hit his poor abused head on one of the stone porch above the entrance of the castle. **  
**

_**PAIN! AGAIN!**_

After recovering on his semi-unconscious state, he felt very dizzy(no shit).

_'If this keeps up...'_

_**'You're going to be more of an idiot that before. Stop abusing that head of yours or-'**_

_'Or what? you're going to control my mind?'_

_**'I can't do that because something is missing, rather, it's the reason why your like this.'**_

_'What?**'**_

_**'There's nothing in that empty void of a skull you call a head.'**_

_'Smartass.'_

_**'Thanks.'**_

Minato proceeded to take flight once more to the source of the castle. For real this time.

* * *

_**"My Prince! My dear prince!"** _a red caged bird screeched

Souji's team is having trouble and on one knee. After they successfully took the 'Prince' down, the shadow Yukiko was enraged. The Investigation Team was exhausted because of the constant thrashing of the red bird.

_'Guys, I've sensed something beary strong outside the castle'_ Teddie announced to them.

"Enough puns right now Teddie, we're in a bea- very serious situation here!" Yosuke yelled after he corrected himself

"Come on Souji, you can still keep up!" Chie encouraged their exhausted leader, Despite being worn out herself.

_'But...He is here.'_

He? Oh Crud...

Suddenly, the wall behind the shadow exploded.

"Everybody put your hands up where I can see them and tell me who runs this shit!" The figure yelled.

The Investigation Team, The real Yukiko, and The Shadow Yukiko turned to see who interrupted them.

There stands a masked winged being: scratched, bruised, and mask cracked.

It was clearly obvious that this being did not use his fists or foot and even supernatural powers to break through the stone wall. Also, it was clear that this guy went through ALOT.

* * *

Minato dismissed his wings and also the mask, he wont be needing it for now. After scanning the room, it was rather hard not to stare at the eyes of the red bird with a human head.

_**'The fragment of the Priestess...'** _whispered Nyx.

"So this is where you have been all along..." the bluenette's voice was enough for the shadow to shudder slightly

"**You..."**

"Yes...Me."

**"Have you come to be my prince?"** The shadow tilted it's bird-like head

"Prince?" Minato chuckled.

**"Are you the one who would free me from my prison?"** Voice sounded ever so pleading

"Don't act like you don't know me, you know who I am."

"**All too well."** said the Shadow Priestess in all seriousness

"Then my princess" Minato cracked his neck "Shall I have this dance?" he held his hand up offering a 'dance'.

The Shadow giggled **"This is how my prince should be!"**

"Come." taunted the bluenette

* * *

If he still had his mp3, he would have played Mass Destruction by now.

The Shadow Priestess then began to spread it's wings to show all it's glory.

**"My my...Isn't it getting hot in here?"**

Hot?

_'Holy Shi-'_

_**'INCOMING!'**_

An overpowered Agi spell that came from the shadow made contact with Minato like a torpedo. After forming an 'X' with his arms and a quick Rakukaja, he defended himself but his uniform was singed.

_'Now I really need new clothes'_

**"Let us see who would win my hand...Come, my prince."** The caged bird summoned again the 'Charming Prince'.

**"Sukukaja!"** Minato's speed increased and charged at the bird, completely ignoring the summoned shadow.

**"This is a competition for you, no cheating now!"** Shadow Yukiko swatted Minato away like a fly with its wing. The bluenette then landed beside Souji.

"Mind lending me your Katana?" Minato then grabbed the unused weapon beside the wild card without waiting for a response.

He ran for the prince then bashed it with it's flat side, The prince then went limp and seemed 'unconscious'.

_'That was fast'_

_**'Disappointing**'_ said Nyx

"You know..." he grabbed the fallen prince by it's head "You can have her."

**"What? You have won!. Now my prince, come to me and let us live peacefully"** Said the Shadow Yukiko.

Minato just cackled at the Shadow madly, The toll of having a cracked skull beginning to take effect. Then he stopped and frowned at the shadow, then he withrew his frown and slightly smiled. He then dropped the Katana he 'borrowed' from Souji.

Minato ran full speed at the bird. Ignoring the throbbing pain on his head.

Then he jumped at a rate which surprised the bird, he then brought the prince's face in front of him.

"You may now kiss the bride!" he yelled in mid-air.

The Shadow Yukiko was caught of guard by such action and failed to dodge what Minato intended to do...

He **crashed** the prince's face with the Shadow Arcana's bird-like face.

"AMEN!" he cried.

With Minato's momentum and strength plus the **Tarukaja** buff, the result was an explosive hit to the face.

The bird shadow fell on the ground, the cage it was in before had diminished.

As the 'Prince' began to also disappear, the bluenette stood beside the fallen shadow.

"It is time for you to come back Priestess."

**"It's been fun..."** The bird form of the bird then lit up in a dim light **"This experience had really been...enchanting"**

The shadow form of Yukiko's Persona then began to be absorbed by Minato. (Same thing when the Dovahkiin in Skyrim absorbs dragon souls). It then revealed the shadow Yukiko in her human form in princess clothing.

"He-hey! it's over." said Yosuke

_'No shit... And all thanks to me saving your asses.'_

"Yukiko are you hurt?" Seeing that it was over, Chie went over to Yukiko if she was all right.

_'I better keep my distance...'_ Minato thought while taking a few steps back from where the Yukiko shadow was.

Strange thing though, the shadow was no longer hostile and was staring at Minato.

_'Might be feeling nostalgic, the last time we met was in the train in Port Island... Good thing she/it was more decent now than before. I guess she/it lost that flirty personality, it's really creeping me out.'_

The shadow winked to Minato, much to the bluenette's surprise.

_'I take that back.'_ he unconsciously took a step back

"...You had everything I didn't...That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely...!" Minato didn't notice Chie ranting about things that he does not know about.

_**'You probabaly never will, you were never that good with human emotions. Despite being human yourself, wait...not anymore!'**_

'_...'_

_**'Woops, That's a low blow...sorry about that.'**_

Some part of the former wild card tells him that Nyx was right, He's been emotionless since his parents died that even robots look human. Though despite being a near emotionless machine, he even taught how to interact with people to...

_'Aigis...'_

"...If you weren't by my side, I... I wouldn't know what to do..." There goes Minato again being oblivious.

"Chie..." Minato took a good look at the girl, she reminded him of-

_**'That girl looks like the person missing at the 'Amagi Inn'.'**_

_'Yukiko...Amagi'_

Minato then glanced at the three idiots behind Chie, They were looking at him suspiciously.

Minato just raised a brow at them, he STILL doesn't know his eyes were yellow.

Yukiko then suddenly turned to her shadow, which was busy checking Minato out, and nodded to her rescuers. She walked up to the shadow and soon she found himself face to face with her 'true self'.

" 'I want to run away...' 'I want someone to save me...' You're right, those feelings are a part of me too..." Yukiko looked ashamed. She was avoiding eye contact with the being in front of her.

"I understand now" she lifted her head up, facing herself with determination

"You're me" and with those two small words, the shadow nodded. It was engulfed in blue light and the shadow disappeared, it was then replaced by another. Her Persona...

_**'Konohana Sakuya'**_

_'How did you even know that?'_

_**'Beats me.'**_

Yukiko's Persona then transformed into a tarot card then landed on Yukiko's hands. She placed the card on her heart and the card...disappeared.

Yukiko then felt being weak, then fell on her knees.

"Yukiko!" Chie and the team approached the exhausted girl, ready to help if needed.

"Are you ok?" asked Yosuke

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." she looked at them "You all came to rescue me?"

"Of course!" said Chie like it was the most obvious thing in the world, albeit a bit teary eyed.

"Thank you..." Yukiko said with gratitude.

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad your safe..." wiping her tears away.

"Hehe...Right on." Yosuke interrupted.

_'Way to ruin the moment...'_

_**'I was feeling sick all the time.'**_

_'You don't even feel anything!'_

_**'Who cares!'**_

_'I do!'_

_**'Who cares what you think?'**_

Minato sighed because he felt like dealing with a child, which made the attention turn to him.

_'Looks like it's my cue to get out of here'_

"Well, if you people don't mind, I'll be letting myself out."

"Wait" Yukiko called to him tried to stand up, Chie helped her in the process.

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for helping my friends and also saving me." She bowed.

When she looked up again, Minato just nodded at the girl and slightly smiled.

_'Looks like I'll be meeting her again, she IS the heiress to the 'Amagi Inn' anyway.'_

_**'Sucks to be you, their going to corner you at that inn and interrogate you.'**_

_'Heh...I like to see them try._'

"Take care..." He turned around to leave.

Minato then began to walk away from the Investigation Team. About what he did... was helping them in their ordeals right? Nyx DID mention something about messing with another's Journey could prove fatal...

Pfft! Like he cares about what the crazy old bat says.

_**'Hey!'**_

_'Woops, forgot you can read my mind.'_

_**'I'm not THAT old!.'**_

_'You're not... you are WAY older than that.'_

_**'I. Am. Not. That. Old.' **_every venom Nyx mustered was in each word.

_'You shittin' me? You existed ever since the world began having life that describing you being ancient was a BIG understatement'_

**'...'**

_'Woops...that's a low blow, sorry.' _Revenge acquired and Minato satisfied. **Mission Complete**

"Hold it" Someone interrupted his small celebration, It was the wild card holder.

"Yes?" said Minato a bit annoyed.

"Who...What are you?" asked Souji

Without turning to Souji, Minato just looked over by his shoulder.

"I...am Minato Arisato, The Avatar of Nyx." the bluenette then proceeded to walk away again.

"... Also, I am your **predecessor**." he added.

"Predecessor? To What?" asked Souji

"You will know soon enough..." Minato stood in front of the hole he created. Then turned to face the confused silverette.

"Careful, we wouldn't want that head of yours to explode now do we?" said the amused former wild card

"Answer my question" demanded Souji

"In due time. Until we meet again...Farewell" Minato then leaned and let himself fall.

"Wait!" Souji tried to reach for Minato's hand but missed it. When he checked if he fell to his demise...His 'predecessor' disappeared.

"Who...is **Nyx**?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Do tell what you think about the progress I'm making in creating this fic.**

**Hope you like the edit.**

**Next Chapter...Elizabeth (title might change)**

**-S.T.**


	6. Memories of the Past

**Here is chapter 6!**

**I apologise to everyone if you think Elizabeth is going to make an appearance but I thought it would be weird to see her come back from a two year journey in just a few days. But worry not, she will make an appearance.**

**Redgene99: I thought about that before, but reconsidered it. I would like Minato having even just a little bit of his mind still intact.**

**Sacchin: Thanks for reviewing! and I'm sorry, Elizabeth won't be making an appearance for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Persona Series or any other...**

**Well...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories of the Past**

_**'Are you sure it was the right decision?'**_

_'Hm? About what?'_

_**'Don't play stupi- oh wait...you are.'**_

_'Sorry, I was just thinking of something... It's been bugging me.'_

_**'So you DO know what I'm talking about. Looks like your not an idiot after all.'**_

_'Uh...thanks? I guess.'_

_**'So. are you sure it was right?'**_

_'Yeah...'_

_**'Well, It wasn't my decision to make. Whichever path you take, I will follow.'**_

_'Are you sure?'_

_**'Of course, you may be an idiot sometimes, but your not that stupid.'**_

_'I know right? I knew wearing a scarf sounded like a good idea!'_

_**'Ye- Wait...WHAT?'**_

_'Thanks for supporting that idea partner! I've always thought how would I look with an over sized scarf on.'_

_**'...I take that back.'**_

It's only been a short while since the encounter with the Shadow Priestess Arcana and Minato was heading back to the portal by foot. Flying was not an option since he still had that 'minor' headache but the lesser shadows were staying away from him while he was going back, which made life a bit easier.

_'Heh. I was just messing with you.'_

_**'Figures.'**_

_'About earlier...I guess it was wrong to tell him I was the wild card before him. Though, I doubt the people in the Velvet Room would even tell him if he asked. Especially Igor, that old man was too cryptic.'_

_**'Remind me of this 'Velvet Room' again?'**_

_'I myself do not know much about it. What I do know about is the residents: It was Igor and Elizabeth. Though, there was this one more person, but I just couldn't remember'_

_**'How about this 'Igor' person.'**_

_'Igor was the one who watched me from the day I accepted my destiny, until the night I accepted my fate...' _

_'He runs the Velvet Room along with his assistant, Elizabeth.'_

_**'You mentioned about this 'Elizabeth' yesterday.'**_

_'Well...Elizabeth is an avatar of power. Learned that first hand from the last floor on Monad.'_

_**'Avatar of power?'**_

_'Yep, she wiped the floor with me.'_

_**'Sounds reasonable. There is always someone who is stronger than us... or have the strong will to defy us.'**_

_'...Other than that, I've been taking her on 'tours' about the real world. Can't blame her, the Velvet room can be boring sometimes_.'

**'You sound like your fond of this person. Is she special to you?'**

_'Elizabeth is a good friend I guess... I find it fun when I'm with her, even counting the times she gets both of us in trouble. I still wonder why she sounded disappointed the last time she went to the world, which is in my...room'_

**'Huh?'**

_'Nothing...Oh we're here.'_

* * *

**(4/30/11) Amagi Inn -Dawn-**

_'Damn it! Why can't get it right!'_ landing face first...again.

**'...'**

_'What? No insulting comment?'_

_**'No point doing so.'**_

_'Boooring.'_ *yawn*_ 'It's still early... how did I even fit in the TV?'_

_**'Wide screen... I guess?'**_

Minato just shrugged and stretched on his bed

_'**Go to sleep, I'll keep watch and warn you when there's trouble.'**_

_'You can do that?'_

_**'I'll ruin your dreams to wake you up.**'_

_'...'_

_'I don't know what to do or how to do it, but remember this if you do... I will purge you out of my head.''_

_**'Hehe. Fine.**'_ Minato snorted

_'Just remind me to get new clothes when I wake up...'_

Since his Gekkoukan uniform was filled with burned spots and holes, he was now just currently wearing the one under it. He didn't ditch the uniform though, he wanted to repair it with the same material as it was so it can withstand attacks from shadows like the one recently. The problem is that the material is made by the Kirijo group, specially made for SEES.

Kirijo Group...

SEES...

The Fall...

His **'death**'...

Memories that he didn't want to remember...

Or at least the pain he had that he wished he didn't know. An opportunity to have a clean slate even for just a short while, because no matter what happens... your past will eventually catch up to you. No matter how fast you run or how far you go.

But sure enough, Fate has different plans for him. It involves a new crisis, murders, Shadows, Persona Users, the Velvet Room, the Midnight Channel, The wild card, and a childish maternal being who is conscious about her age stuck in his head.

Nyx sighed.

_'What? Can't I get some thoughts for myself?'_

_**'...Just rest. Your lucky you still have some sanity left since you bashed that head of yours too much.'**_

_'Shut up..._' and soon, he yielded to sleep easily.

* * *

**(-/-/-) -Unknown-**

The moon. The bridge. The Dark Hour. The accident.

The painful memory twelve years ago once again played on his mind, forever tormenting him no matter where he is. Feeling the fear and despair he once had, the confusion of why the world turned sickly green, and the disbelief that it was real, that it was not just a nightmare.

_'Why?'_

Why did this happen to him?

The only response he recieved was noises coming not far from where he was. He hears guns shots and primal roars followed by the sound of sharp steel hitting tough armor. He wanted to go and know what it was, to know HOW in the world THIS happened.

So he did, as fast as his little legs could carry him right now. What he sees is a blonde girl shooting bullets from her fingers, but what the girl was shooting shocked him the most.

A black being wielding a gigantic sword, a dinosaur-like skull for a helmet, and coffins for a cape on it's back. What he does know that everything about it screams one thing...

**Death.**

Unknown to him, the blonde girl turned to him and her eyes widened because of his presence. Death also saw the lost child... and as if it wore a predatory grin at the sight of it's newfound prey. It raised it's sword, like it could reach the child without needing to get close.

The blonde girl made her move, she ran to Death as quick as she can and tackled it. Death lost it's balance and fell right beside the boy with it's sword stuck on the ground.

The boy was shocked to find the skull-helmet looking at him, fear overtook his body which made him unable to move. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was cold and hard as metal.

He turned around to find the blonde girl's face who was at his eye-level because the girl was down on one knee. Her face was dirtied by dust and scratches was seen on her metallic body. She looked at him in the eye and spoke to him with her monotone voice.

"This is the only way. Forgive me..." Her blue eyes then brightened and a yellow aura glowed around her body. The world then turned white for the boy...

The child looked around, everything was pure white and nothing else is seen. The boy was about to give up when he saw a flash of a velvet and gold pass around his vision. When he looked back where he thought he had seen it, it was gone.

The child bowed his head, filled with sorrow and tears threatening to fall. Then he felt someone in front of him, someone lifted his head up by placing a hand on his chin. What he saw was a woman donned in velvet clothes, she had gold hair with a little velvet hat on her head. She was looking at him, golden eyes staring with the boy's sapphire eyes.

"Do not lose hope, your destiny had only begun." the strange woman said with a smile on her face, then she wiped a tear from his eye.

He felt warmth from the woman, but it was a mistake for him to become too comfortable. The world then turned into a pitch-black place, nothing is seen but darkness. It was cold and unforgiving, a place not for anyone to deserve to belong in.

The skull-like mask of the being before suddenly appeared in front of him, merely inches away from his own.

"**Hello..."** A voice so hollow it made him shudder.

"**I can sense fear, but you don't need to. We are one now after all, little boy."** The being then began to unsheathe it's sword.

**"Death is a cycle in life. Once something begins, it will end in time. I do not understand why you try to run away from it, it is futile."**

...Wa...up

_'Huh?'_

**"Strange enough... You have been relentlessly wishing for Death. Mother Nyx had been very displeased by the many voices that echoes in her domain."**

...Sn...ou...f..it

**"Why? Is the word too cruel for you weak, fragile, expendable humans?"**

_'No...'_

**"But now, you're weak no more. For now, I am within you. You will not experience harm, but do remember...Death is inevitable."**

_'No...!'_

_** Thou art I...and I am thou...**_

_'That's not true! You are not me!'_

**"Don't you understand? I bring you great power that no mere mortal being can ever avoid. I am Death itself!"** The boy's eyes widened and began taking steps away from the beast.

**"Soon, I will be free... The Fall awaits!"** the being brought it's sword closer upon the unfortunate little child. The child then began to run away, but all is in vain.

He soon found the sword's tip on his chest... and an evil cackle echoed in the abyss.

* * *

**(4/30/11) Amagi Inn -Early Morning-**

"Gah!" Minato suddenly sat up on his bed, beads of sweat rolling down on his skin.

_**'You okay?'**_

_'The hell does it look like?'_

**'_Umm...No?_**_'_

_'...How long have I been asleep?'_ he placed a palm on his forehead.

_**'Just four hours. What happened there?'**_

_'What?'_

_**'You were moaning, rolling around, and at one point, you were actually crying a bit. We might have got unwanted attention from the noise you were making.'**_

_'Really?'_ he unconsciously wiped his eyes. True enough, dried tears were present.

_**'Yes. In case you ask, I didn't mess with your head while you were sleeping.'**_

*knock *knock*

_'Oh Crap!'_

"Hello? Is everything all right in there?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh-uh...yeah everything is fine!" voice was a dead give away that shit is happening.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?"

_**'You. Are. Screwed.'**_

_'Damn it!'_

Since he didn't change, damages are still present in his body. Dried blood, bruises, scratches, and other things that would make you look like you survived a gang war.

"Just a sec!"

_**'Actually just five minutes, if you could jump out of the windo-'**_

_'Not an option'_

_**'Kick the door of it's hinges and make a run for it.**'_

_'Hell no!'_

_**'Go spiderman on the ceiling?'**_

_'How the fuck am I even going to do that? And what does that even mean?!'_

_**'Drag her in when she opens the door then knock her out?'**_

_'SCREW YOU!'_

"Is there trouble in there? I'm coming in."

_**'Too late, your on your own.'**_

_'FUCK!'_

The door slowly opened...

_'FUCK FUCK FUCK FU-'_

It revealed a familiar girl wearing a high school uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque tights. Completely shocked with what she saw, complete with a hand covering her mouth.

...Silence. Cold Silence.

"Er...Hi?"

cue awkward 'Hi' gesture.

"You... you were that shadow who helped me and my friends." She said with eyes still wide.

Minato resisted the urge to jump out of the window right about now.

_**'I told you it was a good idea.'**_

_'Not. Helping.'_

"and if I am?"

"... Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Please do not worry, I will not tell Chie and her friends that you are here."

"Are they looking for me?"

_**'Told you.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

"Well...yes. They do not want to fight you. Yosuke mentioned something about you being cool, but Souji was not sure."

"They just want answers then." Minato tried to stand but winced in pain.

"Your hurt..."

"Uh...yeah."

"Here, Let me see." she slowly made her way to him.

"Uh er...I heal pretty quick. I just need some rest. Besides, don't you have to go to school today?" He didn't know the date yet, He just assumed from her uniform.

"Oh my, I'm going to be late!"

"No duh..."

"Are you going stay until tonight? I would like to talk with you."

"I'm not going anywhere today, besides getting some clothes..."

"I guess I'll see you late then..." she turned towards the door to leave.

"Yeah...Later." and she's gone.

_'That went well.'_

_'...'_

_'What?'_

_**'Just heal yourself, no ones here.'**_

_'Oh right.'_

A quick Diarahan later, he's good as new.

_**'Since the Persona Users at school today, you have the free time to acquire whatever supplies you need.'**_

_'Kind of hungry too...'_

He decided to wash himself before leaving, going still having dried blood would make people suspicious. After he paid for the night at the counter, Minato headed for the door expecting sunshine. Instead, he was met by a cold breeze which made him shiver... it was raining. Since it rarely rains in Port Island, it was a long time since he had seen rain then.

_'...Great.'_

_**'It's raining...'**_

_'We've already established that.'_

* * *

**Do review, I like to see what you people think about my work.**

**And oh yeah! thanks to those who fav, followed, and reviewed my fic!.**

**again...do tell me if you spot errors.**

**Edited...**


	7. Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait, had things to do at school. Thesis, projects, and other stuff I needed to prepare for.**

**Jin: Hope you enjoyed that cookie. Sad to say that I'm bad at comma usage, do bear with it.**

**Yikko: Explained it with a note on previous chapter.**

**Serenity and Chaos: No OCs would be involved in this fic. Unless people want it to have them.**

**MKTerra: I guess that is a complement then?**

**Sacchin: Nyx would do more strain on Minato's head. I promise you that.**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Persona Series.**

**Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

**(4/30/11) Junes -Lost sense of time...sorry about that-**

Today, Minato Arisato once again had faced another challenge. This challenge took AGES just to accomplish and yet the holder of the Universe Arcana remains unsatisfied.

What is this supposed 'challenge' dear readers?

It is one of the most dreaded thing anyone would have faced...

Indecisive shopping

What? Expecting like a huge-ass monster randomly appears out of nowhere?

Hahahaha...

No.

"It isn't the same..." Looking disappointed while walking around in Junes.

_**'We've been here for HOURS!'**_ the maternal being exclaimed.

_'Yeah, but...'_

What he was wearing now is a light grey double-breasted jacket, dark pants, and a khaki turtleneck sweater, the same outfit he wears during winter. Instead of the usual clip-on headphones, around his neck was a NORMAL white scarf.

Reasons?

One, he couldn't find the same model.

Two, he was a little sentimental about it.

Three, there were no scarf size that matches the bluenette's preferences.

_'I miss my old headphones.'_

_**'Why don't you just buy a new one?'**_

_'It can't be easily replaced...'_

He thought that one of his friends had his headphones. Some part of him tells him that it was most likely Yukari that kept them. He wasn't only thinking about his headphones, he also wanted to see his friends again.  
The only problem is that where they are now. They could be in college, which he does not know. He has only one connection, and that is Mitsuru.

Mitsuru Kirijo, the current leader of the Kirijo Group. The role was passed on when her father was killed during the Dark Hour in Tartarus by... Ikutsuki.

Only mentioning that bastard's name was making him wish to demolish everything around him sky high. Why couldn't Nyx just send him back in time?

_**'Can't do time travel.'**_

_'...'_

Anyway, The problem is that Mitsuru is running the Kirijo Group in Port Island...

Minato found an empty table and sat on the chair beside it. Walking around and thinking about this stuff is making him tired, and also a bit hungry.

_'I can't go back...'_

_**'You can hide your identity until you can talk to this person.'**_

_'It's not that simple, my presence would only mean shadows are back.'_

_**'Why not ask them to assist you?'**_

_'The Persona Users here are my allies right now. SEES is done with the whole Shadow business.'_

_**'You can't do everything by yourself, you'll need someone to watch your back**.'_

_'I... I want them to live their lives to the fullest, like they promised me. They know that I am gone, I would like it to stay that way.'_

_**'That's a bit harsh.'**_

_'Interfering with their lives now would be much worse.'_

_**'I understand...'**_

Silence followed, so Minato just watched the passing students from the local school visit the department store.

_'Besides, It's just my stupid old headphones and mp 3.'_

_**'Whoa, it took you A LOT just to tell me that right?'**_

_'Yeah...'_ the bluenette wiped his fake tears.

_**'There there big guy, everything is going to be fine.'**_ mockingly comforting him.

_'...fuck you.'_

_**'You're welcome.'**_

He was watching the students pass by again... Without a care in the world, doing their ow-

_'Wait... I am seeing students right?'_

_**'Yes, yes you are seeing students.'**_

_'There is only one high school here right?'_

_**'Hmm... Judging by their logo, it looks like the same one from the one named Yukiko Amagi.'**_

_'Then that means...'_

Minato then saw a flash of silver in the crowd along with a brunette wearing red headphones. Behind them was two girls, one wearing green and the other wearing red.

_'Shit.'_

_**'You. Are. Screwed.'**_

_'Damn it!'_

Deja Vu?

_**'Maybe yo-'**_

_'Don't even think about it.'_

_**'Meh ,sure.'**_

And so, Nyx's plan to irritate the bluenette once more was thwarted.

Minato used his super awesome ability to slow time temporarily to see what possible options to do. Choices ran through his mind, every detail of his surroundings was being noted in his head for possible routes. This then was a fucking waste of 6 seconds of his life.

He noticed the students who were leaving were all holding black umbrellas. It was raining outside so the students were creating a flock with their umbrellas on. To him, what he sees are black shields getting bombarded with mini, cold-inducing, transparent, and wet cluster bombs.

Overusing of imagination? Yes.

Then suddenly, a wild idea appears!

Minato made his action with haste, he made his way into the leaving crowd with caution. After that, he 'borrowed' an umbrella from a nearby student, which was coincidentally the same unlucky one from two days ago . He checked his soon to be pursuers again, they were getting closer. Then something came up his mind, he thought that getting new clothes would make him unrecognizable to the te-

"Hey! It's you!"

He spun around and found Yosuke holding a can of soda, his other hand pointing the accusing finger at him. His brilliant idea was now flushed in the toilet because of his shiny, strange and uncommon blue hair.

"Who Me?" feigning ignorance... Again.

"Yeah Yo- Wait... this seems familiar." Yosuke said, dropping the finger then momentarily forgot the reason why he was pointing at the bluenette at the first place.

Seeing his chance, he quickly made his way to the crowd and opened his umbrella. Soon, he was out of danger and made his way back to the Inn.

* * *

The rain stopped a while ago. Minato was able to keep himself dry, but the cold air still made him shiver.

_'I guess I'm out of danger, for now.'_ thought Minato as he separated from the crowd

**_'Aw, I didn't get to see anything amusing.'_** whined Nyx.

_'That's just too bad now isn't it?'_

_**'Yeah, it was.'**_

_'You probably never will see anything fun for today. Sucks for you.'_

_**'Have you thought of anything to say to that girl you are supposed to meet tonight?'**_

_'Oh...right._' the bluenette stopped and face palmed. How could he forget such a thing?

_**'You don't have a brain to remember things anywa-**'_

_BUMP_

_THUD_

Nyx's antics was cut short when someone bumped to the bluenette. It was hard to see anything because it was a bit dark, the dim street lights were not helping. The newcomer fell on his/her backside and dropped whatever he/she was holding, while Minato was still on his feet. Tartarus does make you sturdy as a tree, numerous physical attacks makes you like that.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Minato offered the stranger help and held out his hand. The newcomer took it and pulled himself/herself up on his/her feet with Minato's help.

"No, it was my fault. I was not looking where I was going, my apologies." What he was seeing was clearly a guy, but the voice sounded a bit... feminine.

Minato got a good look at the stranger. 'He' was also a bluenette, just like Minato. This person was wearing a dark blue coat with a light blue bow tie and yellow buttons, and plaid blue pants. Along with a blue cap that looks like it's for detectives. Also, he noticed that he was a head taller than 'him'

_'Maybe 'he' is one. Though something tells me that this person isn't even a 'he'.'_

_**'Are your transvestite senses tingling? I don't even know you have such an ability in the first place.' **_Nyx was once again annoying the bluenette.

_'What? No!.'_ Minato retorted

_**'You really are a wild card.'**_

_'Ugh, never mind that.'_

He remembered that this person was previously holding something, on the floor was an envelope. He picked it up and noticed the words on red saying "Inaba murder cases".

"I'll be taking that." the person snatched the envelope from Minato's hand.

"Sorry." said Minato while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naoto Shirogane. You may know me as the 'Detective Prince', or so the media has labelled me." said as 'he' offered a handshake.

"The 'Detective Prince'? Never heard about you before." said Minato as he took the offer. "Anyway, my name is Minato Arisato. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Minato flinched. For a second there, he sounded like Igor. The old man must be rubbing off him.

"Likewise. I must be on my way, I have matters to attend to." said Naoto as 'he' retracted 'his' hand.

"Will I meet you again?" asked Minato.

"Most likely, I have business here in Inaba to take care off. Goodbye." the detective said as 'he' walked pass Minato.

_'Sensed it?_' Minato asked Nyx as Naoto was walking away.

**'_Yes...'_**

_'Another Persona User.'_

'_**Things will get interesting. Now, there are five within the city. Who knows? Maybe there are more of them.'**_

The wild card then turned around to the previous direction he was heading and continued on his way to the Amagi Inn in silence.

* * *

On the way back, Minato sighed as he was thinking what plans he should do. It concerns what the Midnight Channel and the Persona Users, or about what role he Would take. Ever since he came back to the world, he thought that all he did was slacking off.

Other than the Priestess Shadow encounter, he didn't do anything else important. Time wasn't on his side, he needed to prepare for anything. But something came up his mind, would it end up just like before?

A being like Nyx would be immortal, nothing could stop it. Would it need to take another life to seal this new being? Is he the one who would make the sacrifice again to save humanity? Or would it be the new wild card user?

Thinking about his or the wild card's fate seemed wrong, the knowledge that it was either him or the other. To serve as a seal for all eternity, to have no one by your side. Only but the cold void of darkness will be your companion, your friend and your despair. Wishing that one day that his suffering would end, hoping that humanity would realize their errors.

So that they would know that Death wasn't the answer, it never was in the first place. To hope for something that is impossible, something that would never occur. To lose what sanity that he still had. Is it really worth it?

Who would take the place being the Seal? Will he be the heroic one who would brave the torment that he knew he would once again experience? Or would he be the selfish bastard and let the wild card do his 'destiny' as the savior of humanity?

To decide on what is important. Is it his life? Or is it the life of Souji Seta?. It was a choice, a choice that anyone would have to make...

_**A Decision of Fate...**_

* * *

**Thus, the purpose of the title is revealed.**

**Pairings are now close! Now if I could just decide what pairing to do...**

**I would include pairings in a few more chapters. **

**Now, I still don't know what relation would Minato have with Naoto. Would it be:**

**A) Long lost sibling**

**B) Lover**

**C) A Friend**

**Poll ends after next update.**

**(Poll on my profile!)**

**Decided not to tell the next chapter's title starting from now, it spoils it sometimes.**

**Review!**


	8. Infinite Possibilities

**Here is chapter 8. Sorry it I didn't update last week. To make up for it, this chapter is three times as long.**

**Poll Results: out of 28**

**A. Long lost sibling. - 13 **

**B. Lover. - 12 **

**C. A friend. - 3 (saw it coming)**

**Another message at the end of this chapter.**

**Now... To answer the reviews.**

**13TheAce: I knew it was awesome including it. Ty for reviewing.**

**Jin: It was supposed to be clear as mud. Trying to make a 'mysterious' summary, guess it failed horribly. Meh, put it in anyway. Ty for pointing it out.**

**rrn21: A sequel eh? Could be related on Elizabeth's story line. Who knows?**

**crono511: I know my fic isn't that good. But reviews like yours boosts my confidence!**

**(10/16/12) - Repaired some mistakes. **

**Without further ado, Enjoy!.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Infinite Possibilities.**

**(4/30/11) Amagi Inn -Nightfall-**

Minato is now in his room, seated in front of the table that was provided by the Inn. While waiting for Yukiko to come, he was busy with his own problems. At first, he was thinking what he should tell to the girl. Nyx was against the idea that he should tell everything, saying that he shouldn't trust anyone yet. Then there is Minato, complaining about how every idea he had was shot down by Nyx like a scolding mother. Nyx had a good point though and Minato hates it when she does.

*knock* *knock*

Oh well, here she comes.

**'Just keep it smooth Minato. Don t do anything that I wouldn't do.'**

"It's open, come in." After the door opened, it revealed Yukiko still in the same pink kimono she wore when he first met her in the Midnight Channel.

"Good evening." greeted Yukiko.

"Take a seat." offered Minato. Yukiko simply nodded and sat on the chair opposite to Minato.

What followed next is silence. Minato was looking at Yukiko's eyes with a piercing stare, as if he had heat vision. Yukiko just stayed silent, completely unaffected by the bluenette's gaze.

"I hope you enjoyed staying in the Inn." Yukiko broke the silence.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay. I thought you might have seen me as an enemy, but that's understandable." said Minato while tapping the table.

"You saved me from the Midnight Channel, I would never consider you as one." said Yukiko with gratitude.

"I see they already informed you about the Midnight Channel."

"It was mostly Chie that did the explanation, they just told me about it after school."

"Let me guess... It was Junes?" asked Minato.

"Yes, we made it our meeting place. Oh, I remember seeing you earlier when we were just heading there."

"I was busy changing my outfit, my uniform got burned." some parts of it anyway, and that was no ordinary uniform.

"By the way, I watched you as you made your escape when Souji saw you." Yukiko giggled when she recalled Minato rushing to get away from the team.

"Not. Funny." The bluenette deadpanned. It really wasn't, for him anyway.

"I was just kidding." Yukiko smiled at the annoyed Minato "There are some things I need to ask."

"Ask away..." said Minato while leaning back.

"First, who and what are you?"

"My name is Minato Arisato, I am a human just like you." said the bluenette with a monotone voice.

"Or atleast, I was." the bluenette said in a low voice

"Was?" Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

**'Have a good time explaining it.**' Nyx's voice rang through his head.

"I really don t want to talk about it right now." said Minato in hope she doesn't pry about it.

**'Please change the subject. Please change the subject.'**

"Why are you helping us?"

**'Yes!'**

"I have my reasons as to why I did." replied Minato.

"Why? For a Shadow like to to help us, you must have a reason..." Yukiko asked again.

"You have a shadow friend, that chubby mascot for instance" Minato recalled the time when he first met the mascot. He still doesn't know whether it was a bear or a blue chubby monkey.

"Teddie?"

"You don't know? Never mind then."

"...Right."

**'Just hope she doesn't ask you to join them.'** stuff mostly happens after that statement.

"Why don't you join us? We could use some help." See?

**'Drat.'**

Minato sighed, not really wanting to bother with Nyx.

"I am a Shadow, Yukiko. Your friends won't feel comfortable with me, and they really should..."

"I see..." looking disappointed

"I'll help in any way I can to your team. Think of me as backup in case something happens." he added so he might get a reaction.

"I'm glad you will assist us." smiled Yukiko.

"Is that all?"

"There is one more I need to ask."

"What's is it?" looking bored as usual

"Souji mentioned something about you being his 'predecessor'." Minato's eyes widened a bit as she said that.

'**Told you.'**

_'Would you please shut up?_' Minato mentally said to Nyx with much irritation.

'Just wanted to tell you that telling the wild card that was a bad idea.'

"Oh... That." Face palmed Minato. Nyx was right! Damn, he sounded awesome in that moment too.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It s quite fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe I will tell you when the time comes"

"Okay." The girl nodded

Minato yawned and straightened his back. He noticed that it was almost midnight and he needed to rest.

"Oh, I didn't notice the time." said Yukiko

"You also have school tomorrow. Won't want to be late." said Minato with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"OR, would you rather sleep on class? It's quite pleasant, like living again after being bored to death." Yes, he did follow the advice of Junpei. All throughout the rest of his remaining days at Gekkoukan High since he met his ever-so wise friend. Sleeping at class and then, miraculously, acing tests all the way.

The result?

Shocked classmates and teachers who never believed it was true, such fools. He wanted to say "Deal with it.", but he wasn't that sort of guy before.

"I would never." declined Yukiko

"It was just a suggestion." shrugged the bluenette

Yukiko stood up from her chair and thanked Minato for the conversation. She left, but not without saying goodbye to the bluenette who was hardly standing up straight.

After she left, the tired Avatar turned off the lights and went to his bed. Once he got near, he fell on his knees then plopped down like a log. Not long after that, he was embraced by sleep.

* * *

**(-/-/-) Unknown**

Sand. Where he was, it was filled with sand. Minato coughed and dusted himself as he stood up. He had a good view about where he was, it was just a vast desert with nothing else to be seen.

_'Where the hell am I?'_ thought Minato

He was dreaming again, that he knew. Yet this place is a bit familiar, like he had visited it before. The world is vast and seemed like it goes on with no bounds, but it was just an empty place. Then, one by one, doors started to appear.

The mysterious doors started to dot the entire landscape, each one having peculiar designs. One of them though, was right in front of him. It had a familiar white mask with the roman numeral number I on it's forehead... The Magician.

The door was calling to him, as if beckoning him to touch it. Cautiously, the curious bluenette touched the door by its mask... and the world turned black once more.

One by one, his vision started to return. He felt that wherever the door might lead; it would be where he last saw that mask. Once everything came to place, he never expected to see or even experience this memory once again.

* * *

**(-/-/-) Unknown**

The cool breeze...

The sickly green sky...

The dark tower looming over the city...

Here he is again; on the rooftop of the dorm is where he first made contact with the creatures of the night. It was also where each piece of his destiny falls into place...

Like the previous dream he had, this is very familiar. The only thing that was off, is that he was seeing another person on the roof.

He sees is a girl just about his age with auburn hair and cherry red eyes, she was wearing the uniform of Gekkoukan High. In front of her was the first shadow he faced, the Shadow of the Magician. Its numerous hands, each holding a sword, threatening to skewer it's would-be victim.

His attention shifted to his friend Yukari, who was writhing in pain after being burned by an Agidyne. He felt sorry for the girl, for he didn't do anything before to help her.

He then saw the girl pick up what he regarded as his weapon and a dear friend whenever he was hunting in Tartarus... an Evoker.

_'Is she what I think she is?'_ he asked himself.

A **Wild Card...**

The girl was looking at the gun in her hand, face full of doubt and fear. Minato was confused; he didn't know or even see this girl before. He just shrugged and guessed that this was also a part of his dream. The girl was scared and he felt like she needed some help, so he slowly walked up to the girl while looking at the Shadow Magician. It was also staring at him with those hollow eyes and then nodded to him, like a gesture of recognition.

He didn't know what it truly meant, but the shadow wasn't hostile even if it saw him. Minato nodded back to the shadow, he walked behind the girl silently and whispered to her.

"It's quite easy..." he softly said as he continued to walk to the shadow.

He noted the girl also sees him because her bright red eyes shifted to Minato's. He continued to walk until he positioned himself right beside the Arcana Shadow, whom didn't even react to his approach and instead focused on the girl.

Minato faced the girl and pointed his finger to the gun she was holding. The girl looked down once again to her hand, she then saw Minato move his hand.

"All you have to do is take a deep breath, point it on your head..." he said as he placed his hand, mimicking a gun, on his temple.

"Then pull the trigger." he smiled to the girl.

"Bang." he then 'fired' his 'gun'.

He could see girl do the same thing. She placed the barrel of the gun on his temple, cold steel pressing on her head. The wild card was slightly shaking in fear, ready to drop the gun and run away.

"Go on..." he urged her to do the same.

The wild card then bowed her head and placed her free hand on her chest. The girl's eyes were covered by the hair, so the only visible part of her face was her lips.

The girl then smiled with a lust of power as she was slowly surrounded by blue light. Then, she silently uttered the word that Minato knew all to well...

**"Per..."** the blue light was slowly becoming brighter.

**"So..."** raw power was flowing through her like adrenaline.

**"Na...**" The power burst was immense.

The sound of glass shattering broke the silence in the soundless world. Minato was ready to see this copy of his awakening. Instead, what he sees was different.

From behind the girl appeared a slim yet beautiful mechanical figure. It had a human head with auburn hair just like it's master. On it's back was a heart-shaped lyre and an amplifier on its stomach. It was like his own, but this was feminine and the the color was different. It had a slight resemblance to Orpheus Telos in terms of grandeur in appearance.

**"Thou art I... and I am thou..."** the Persona spoke from its amplifiers in a feminine voice.

**"From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, Mistress of Strings!**" this shocked the bluenette.

_'Wait... Orpheus? I was expecting this was Eurydice!'_ the confused Avatar thought as he frowned.

_'Man... Dreams are weird.'_ he shrugged as he thought this was still just a dream.

Not long after her Persona's introduction, the wild card felt extreme pain spiked on her head. She knelt and put both of her hands on her head in a futile attempt to stop the pain. The Persona was doing the same, but it began to convulse and cracks started to appear on its body.

Suddenly, two hands burst out of Orpheus's head. It grabbed the shoulders of the breaking body and ripped it off. It revealed a familiar and menacing being, Death.

Wasting no time, Death roared and unsheathed it's sword and lunged on the Arcana Shadow. It maimed, slashed, and ripped the poor shadow apart. It roared in triumph and observed the carnage it had done. Then it saw him...

_'Oh shit...'_ he still doesn't know whether to be be scared or completely be in awe for what it done.

In many ways, he was thankful that he invested getting Thanatos.

Death went closer to him, sword still in hand. Then it knelled in front of Minato and placed it's sword on the ground. Death then opened his coffins that was serving as some sort of cape behind his back.

Minato remained emotionless and stared back at Death. He stood his ground when it's dinosaur-like mask went closer to him and the coffins behind it was producing bright lights.

**"Wake up..."** It spoke to him with it's deathly hollow voice. Minato was soon enveloped with bright light, everything around him was white.

**"You need to wake up...**" It's voice rang again.

**"You do not belong here... Minato."**

* * *

**(5/1/11) Amagi Inn -Early Morning-.**

Minato opened his eyes and quickly shut it tight for the bright light of the sun invaded his vision.

"Ugh... I hate mornings." he said as he placed a pillow on his head.

**'Having nightmares again?'** Nyx asked her Avatar.

_'Am I doing weird things?'_

**'No, it wasn't like before.'**

_'Good to know.'_

Minato yawned and stretched his arms. It was a new day and the first one this month. He needed to make plans for this month. Minato got out of his bed and arranged it since he thought it was rude relying on room service all the time.

After a quick bath that was part of the inn, he came back to his room in his regular clothes.

_'Now let's see...'_ he thought as he paced around the room.

_'What should we do this month?'_

**'Hmm... Oh I know!'**

_'Let's hear it.'_

'**How about playing hide and seek with those friends of yours?.'**

_'You're intentionally screwing with me, aren't you?'_

**'Yep.'** Nyx nonchalantly replied.

_'I swear, you are one big headache.'_

**'And I'll always be one.'**

_'You serious?_' he asked even if he knew it was the most obvious question in the world.

**'I am.'** and he was right.

Minato sighed. There was no point arguing with his old hag.

**'Hey!'**

_'Struck a nerve?'_

**'Shut up.'**

Silence followed and only Minato's footsteps can be heard as he kept circling around the room.

_'So, what now?'_

**'What is your nightmare about this time?'**

_'Oh...'_ Minato stopped walking.

**'Well?'** Nyx was waiting for an answer.

_'It was weird._' he shrugged

**'...That it?'**

_'No.'_

**'Spit it out.'**

_'It was about the time when I first met Orpheus...'_ he motioned slowly to the table and sat on one of the chairs.

_'Though something was off in that moment. There was another person on the roof.'_ he said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

**'What was so weird about it?'** Nyx asked

_'That person was the wild card... She took my place.'_

**'What?'**

_'The roof of the dorm, the Dark Hour, the Magician shadow, Orpheus...'_ he recalled the vision he had that night.

**'And?'**

'_Everything was the same Nyx, everything...'_ Minato trailed off.

_'Everything... but her.'_ he finished

**'A new wild card in your dreams?'** Nyx said with disbelief

_'It isn't a joke. What I said is true.'_

**'Maybe it's a vision of one of your relatives?'**

_'No... None but me survived in that accident._' he said, sadly.

_'I don't remember if I was the only one that did...'_

**'What do you recall?'**

_'Well... I had a sister. Her body wasn't found in the crash. Some say she got burned along with the car and turned to ash. While others say she survived and somebody might have found her when she escaped from the car crash.'_ said Minato as he closed his eyes.

_'What I do know, however, that she is missing. There is a possibility that she might have survived, unlike my parents._' Minato opened his eyes. Emotion that was being suppressed in that poker face of his was evident.

**'Guess we have no leads.'**

_'Speaking of my parents... I have not visited their graves for a long time now.'_

**'Are you planning to go back to Port Island?'**

_'I might as well pay my respects. Even though the time we spent together short, I still have to thank them for all those moments they took care of me.'_

**'Sounds like you've had good parents**.' Nyx said, understanding what Minato might have felt.

'_They were..._' Minato bowed his head a little and sniffled.

**'There there... I'm here.'** comforting the grieving boy.

_'Screw you_.'

**'I guess you re not that stone hearted after all. You still have a little soft spot somewhere in there.'**

_'Ah, is this what you maternal beings call **'playing with the squishy little humans'** game?'_ he said as he wiped a small tear away.

**'Just shut it you.'**

_'Heh... Thanks for cheering me up._' smiled Minato

**'No problem.'**

"So it's settled then? Back to Port Island we go!" he exclaimed as he shot up from his sitting position and fist-pumped.

With that, Minato went down to the counter and paid for the night in the Inn. He told lady to tell Yukiko goodbye for him, which she accepted. He went out of the inn to meet the morning sunshine and he began his way to the train station.

* * *

**(5/1/11) Train Station -Morning-**

"One ticket, Port Island." Minato was now on the train station after the gruesome hours of asking directions to random locals around Inaba. He noticed he felt more exhausted when in his world than in the Midnight Channel.

As he walked up to the train, he saw a man with silver hair and piercing yellow eyes. He wore velvet clothes with a hat and was looking at him among the crowd.

_'What the...'_ The man noticed that he was seen and as quickly as Minato saw him, he vanished.

_'Ugh, must be the heat getting to me.'_ Minato shrugged and went inside the train. Luckily, the seats we're empty in the train car he was in. He knew it was weird, but he wasn't the one to complain as he sat on one of the window seats that he deemed comfortable. As the train started to move, he turned his attention to the view outside with drowsy eyes.

Once again, he sees that strange blue hat-wearing man staring at him. He didn't have time to think about it as he was embraced by his favorite past time, Sleep.

* * *

Minato stirred awake and was met by the sound of someone singing accompanied by a piano. His vision slowly returned and first noticed that he was somewhere where there is blue everywhere. Once everything was clear, he sees a familiar old man with a creepy long nose staring at him. Beside the old man was the same guy wearing a blue hat holding some kind of book.

"I see you are awake. Welcome to the Velvet room..." said the old man.

"Igor?" Minato couldn't believe that he was seeing Igor again. He was like his grandfather, but he would never tell him that. He noticed the Velvet Room got a new look. They were inside a Limo driving through thick fog.

"My, it is truly a surprise seeing you once again my boy." said the old man as he grinned.

Minato knew that the shit-eating grin of the old man was not going anywhere.

"Igor, what am I doing here?" asked the bluenette

"It seems that the Velvet Room is yet to end its services to you." The old man was still staring at him with those bulging eyes...

And that nose? _Frightening..._

Minato's attention shifted to the man beside Igor. In some ways, he had some resemblance with Elizabeth. They must be siblings, perhaps?

"Ah, I forgot my manners. Allow me to introduce my assistant." said Igor

"Please, allow me." the man in blue spoke.

"Very well..." Igor leaned onto the couch he was sitting at.

"My name is Theodore. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Minato." the man took off his hat and bowed.

"Likewise... Say, are you related to Elizabeth? And speaking of which, why is she not here?' asked the bluenette

Theodore placed his hat back on his head and looked to Igor. Igor nodded to his assistant and Theodore looked back again at Minato.

"Elizabeth is my elder sister. She is not with us because she... ran away." Theodore said with sad eyes.

"She ran away? Why?" Minato asked again

"Sadly, I do not know. Her disappearance might be related to you, Master Minato." said Theodore.

"What? How is that it s my fault?" Minato bombarded Theodore again with another question.

"She was always fond of you, Master Minato. Elder sister Margaret was always reprimanding her about how she keeps spacing out and forgetting her duties. Until that day..." Theodore trailed off the last part

"Huh? Tell me... what happened?" Minato urged Theodore to continue.

"Elder sister Elizabeth announced that she wanted to free you from the seal. Elder sister Margaret was not so pleased and scolded sister Elizabeth about her rash decision. They continued to argue until sister Margaret decided to use force. I tried to stop them, but they were too strong for me. Sister Elizabeth had a determined look on her face as she fought our eldest. Perhaps her will to free you was the reason she triumphed..."

"..." Minato bowed his head as he listened. Elizabeth dared to defy her own siblings just to rescue him?

"She left the Velvet room to look for you. I see that it was a success..." said Theodore

"I...I see. I am sorry." saddened, Minato couldn't afford to look at Elizabeth's younger brother on his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing for, Master Minato? It was not your fault. It was my own sister's decision alone." Theodore told Minato. Anger wasn't on his expression.

Minato kept quiet at that. He didn't want to tell them that Elizabeth wasn't actually the one who set him free. Then again, maybe Elizabeth is the reason Erebus disappeared.

"It seems that Theodore had his wish granted to speak with you my boy." Igor cutted in. Maybe time was running short on his schedule.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Minato faced Igor with an emotionless face.

"Do not fret, I just happened to have another guest waiting for my services." Igor motioned a hand from his cane.

"Wait." Theodore abruptly interrupted.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"You are going to a memorial, correct?" Theodore walked closer to the bluenette.

"Why do you ask?" Minato raised a brow.

Theodore reached a hand on on his coat. When he brought it out, he was holding a piece of paper.

"Could you do me a small request, Master Minato? I would like you to bring a bouquet of flowers to a friend of mine who recently passed away. I would very much appreciate it." said Theodore as he brought out his hand to Minato.

"Sure, I guess. What kind of flowers Theodore?" Minato accepted the small piece of paper and examined the address. It was the same memorial his parents we're buried.

"My friend used to adore red Roses. It seemed appropriate since red was her favorite color." said Theodore as Minato placed the paper on one of his pockets.

"Consider it done." Minato slightly smiled to the attendant.

"Thank you." Theodore bowed once again.

"This discussion has come to an end it seems." Igor cutted in and ruined it... again.

"It was a pleasure to talk to you once more. Until we meet again... Farewell." Igor raised a hand from his cane and waved his hand once. Then Minato's world turned black and the pleasant sound of the room ceased.

* * *

**(5/1/11) Tatsumi Port Island Station -Afternoon-**

Minato yawned and stretched his arms. He turned to the window and saw that he was back in Port Island.

**'Rise and shine. We're here.'** Nyx spoke

Minato groggily stood up and turned to the train car door. It was still weird that he was the only passenger in the car. Once he got out, the pleasant view was welcome in his eyes.

"Home..." Minato said with a soft voice. He sees some changes, but he was glad that the mess that the cult made was removed.

_'Gekkoukan students, thugs, and Kirijo-made products. Yep, I am finally home.'_ thought Minato.

'**We should go where you intended to go in the first place here.'** said Nyx

_'Just a sec...'_ Minato walked towards to the flower shop, Rafflesia. He asked the florist for a bouquet of fresh red roses.

"Your kind of familiar..." The florist asked as she gave the bouquet to Minato.

"I'm new here." Minato lied. He forgot that people might still recognize him here.

"Must be my imagination. Thank you for your patronage!" the florist bowed. Minato walked away as he waved goodbye to the florist.

**'That was a close one.'** Minato said as he looked back.

**'You might consider covering some of your face with that scarf of yours.'** said Nyx

Minato pointed a finger on his head.

**'Oh right..**.' Nyx forgot that hair problem.

_'Wearing a hoodie might make me suspicious. Changing my hair color is out of the question.'_ said Minato as he walked towards to his destination while avoiding the crowd of Gekkoukan students heading home.

**'What then? You can't walk around like that in this place.'**

_'Sure I can.'_ Minato then continued on with his journey.

* * *

**(5/1/11) Memorial -Afternoon-**

It was two train transfers away from his parents' graves.

Minato proceeded to walk up the steps to the graveyard and he was met by refreshing, yet cool breeze. After he finally reached he top, he asked a nearby monk, who was sweeping the fallen leaves away, for some directions. He went to the particular graves the monk pointed him to.

It was at the end of the path, near to a small clearing.

Two tombstones were the only ones there.

His parents' and his sister's. Though the markings on tombstones were covered with dust.

His sister's body was never found. The only thing that was buried there was her favorite things that she adored when Minato was still with her.

Pushing his hands together, he payed respects to his family and burned some incense for them. He hoped it would strengthen his resolve and may guide his way in the battles to come.

Remembering Theodore's request. He walked towards the location that was on the paper. Once he got there, he found a lone tombstone with many flowers and other things beside it. It looked like it was very well kept and was recently visited.

He placed the flower bouquet in front of the tombstone and prayed. Even though he doesn't know this person, it felt right to do it.

"The hell? Who the heck are you?" a familiar voice interrupted his peace from behind.

"You do realize that what you just did is rude?"

He turned around and his eyes widened to realize who it was.

He was tall, tallest one he knew. He had unkempt brown hair, worn perpetually under a beanie, and steel-colored eyes. He wore a maroon pea coat, black pants, and brown shoes. This person was holding a black umbrella in one hand and the other was inside his pocket.

It was impossible for this guy to be here. This person **SHOULDN'T** be here, yet here he is. He was dead...

This person was Shinjiro Aragaki. He died when Takaya shot him twice in the chest. He was there in his funeral, along with SEES and the whole Gekkoukan High. So how is he right here? alive?

"Shinjiro... is that you? But How?" Minato asked while in disbelief

"How do you know me? Doesn't matter. Are you a friend of Minako?." Shinjiro walked closer to the shocked bluenette.

Footsteps are heard from behind. Two new comers have joined them, they were Minato's seniors.

"Hey Shinji. Who is this?" the man with silver hair said as he approached Shinjiro and pointed at Minato. This person had a white jacket and a red scarf, as well as white pants.

Akihiko Sanada.

"Don't know, might be a friend of Minako." Shinjiro shrugged.

"Another one? I won't be so surprised." a woman with scarlet red hair then joined them. She was wearing a short black pea coat a white scarf, and white pants, along with black knee-high boots with high heels.

Mitsuru Kirijo.

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked. They were forgetting about Minato's prescence.

"A new one always comes. Arisato had always been a friendly person." said Mitsuru. Wait... Arisato?

Minato looked on the gravestone. Inscribed on it shocked him the most today.

_Minako Arisato_

If Minato was still a human, he could have got heart failure by now. Then again, Arisato was a common surname right?

"Let me ask again. Who are you?" Shinjiro threateningly asked.

Another realization came to mind. His friends doesn't recognize him anymore.

"Minato Arisato..." the bluenette said absent mindedly. He was still staring at the tombstone.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru repeated the surname.

"Are you they siblings?" Shinjiro asked no one in particular.

"Impossible. Minako never mentioned anything about having a brother." Akihiko said as he frowned at Minato. He was getting suspicious of him.

Minato just stayed there like a statue. He was blocking the world around him. Everything today was weird, but this was the best one of them all.

All he heard was about Minako Arisato.

Who was this girl?

The girl who was named_ Minako Arisato._

_"Brother?_" A child's voice echoed in his mind. It was clearly not Nyx's

Then, a searing pain on his head came. He clutched his head with his hands and he started to scream because of pain. Images of the accident in the Moonlight Bridge played again on his mind. Images of his last dream rapidly changing, he couldn't focus on one. Then, the images suddenly stopped shifting at one particular image.

The face of the auburn-haired girl he met in his dream.

Minato collapsed from the pain. He heard the voices of the persons who were with him, but he ignored them all. All he cared about is who really this girl was.

Minako...

The bluenette reached for the tombstone. His hand was shaking as his consciousness was slowly fading.

Minako...

"Sis...ter?" Minato struggled to voice out.

His hand fell to the ground and a thud was heard.

So many questions.

So little answers.

Infinite possibilities...

Such as the journey of **The Fool**

* * *

**I've thought about what Jin pointed out. Naoto Shirogane never really had any siblings. Even if this is just a fan fiction, I prefer the story to be as plausible as possible. (Damn rhymes, try repeating it over and over)**

**I would like to make a new Poll. It was clear that you wanted to have him be a relative and it's only a slight lead from being lovers...So here is are new choices since you kicked the idea of him being a friend out of the window.**

**A. **** A distant cousin. (Best one I can think of atm. Thought of others, flushed them down the toilet.)**

**B. ****Long lost sibling.(Might consider him being an adopted family member. IM CONFUZED!)**

**C. Lovers. (Included it since the lead is only ONE vote)**

**If you think the choices are not good. PM me if you have a better idea, I might include it.**

**Oh by the way...I am going to consider the votes from the review this time. To avoid confusion...**

**VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Might have missed errors here and there...**

**Anyway...R&R.**


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9 is finally done!**

**Poll Results:**

**I'm only considering the guest votes, since registered users can check my profile to vote.**

**Clearly mentioned to vote on my profile so...**

**(22 unique votes, 5 guest votes)**

**Lovers - 10 + 0 = 10**

**Long lost siblings - 7 + 3 = 10  
**

**Cousin - 5 + 2 = 7**

**This is quite confusing. The two options are tied, both are equally good in my eyes. By equally, I'm doing something that the ones who chose both of the options would like. What is it you ask? You'll know soon enough.**

**Reviews:**

**13TheAce: Minako will be a part of this fic(Though I'm thinking about making it a series... Quickly dumped the thought). Might be in it's sequel or in future chapters.**

**Sacchin: Thank you for appreciating my work.**

**DeathChaos25: Minako's Orpheus is as awesome as Telos does, for me anyway. Thank you for pointing out that error!**

**BloodTrinity: Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic.**

**Jin: I won't make this fic too romance-y I assure you.**

**wilson: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Persona Series. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

**(-/-/-) -Tartarus-**

He was again inside the tower of the Dark Hour, Tartarus. The bluenette hears voices around the floor he was in, so Minato followed where it was coming from. Once the voices started to get clear, he instinctively ducked and silently approached the source. He sees seven T-shaped pillars from afar, each one has a person tied to them. He pounded this memory on his head because he felt regret he had not prevented what happened... or would about to happen.

The sights of his friends tied up as if they were being crucified were making him agitated. He again sees the girl with the auburn hair, who was tied up along others. He knew that his person was supposedly his 'sister'. But right now, she wasn't the center of attention to the former wild card.

Minato's eyes narrowed at the man wearing a brown turtleneck, along with a tan suit underneath. He was currently wiping his glasses and busy smiling arrogantly to his friends. In front of the man was Aigis, who was being controlled by the bastard to take hold of the man with the eye patch over his right eye and wears a gray suit, red tie and black vest. The man with the eye patch is Takeharu Kirijo, Mitsuru's father.

The bastard noticed Takeharu stir awake from their brief time being knocked out. The bastard wore his glasses then put on his best smile. This made Minato want to strangle the bastard right now, but he quickly calmed himself down before his blood lust would take over. At least, For now...

"What is going on here?!" Takeharu demanded.

The members of SEES then woke up one by one because of Takeharu's voice. Obviously, they are not happy being tied up after having their supposed 'Victory party'.

"What the hell?!" The first one to awaken was Junpei.

"What is this?" Yukari being the second.

Each one of them started to awake from their sleep. The wild card was the last to awake, and all of them had the same look on their faces when they saw Ikutsuki with his stupid grin.

"Father!" yelled Mitsuru after she found her father being restrained by Aigis.

"Ikutsuki...What is the meaning of this!?" Takeharu's voice becoming cold and threatening.

But the bastard just widened his grin.

_'Must. Resist._' Minato thought.

"It is just as it appears... They are to be sacrafices- harbingers of The Fall. The arrangements are complete: the profesy shall be fulfilled." Ikutsuki explained.

"What?!" Akihiko exclaimed in disbelief. Their chairman was a madman!

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your head off!" followed by Junpei

'_No way Junpei... I have other plans.'_ thought Minato. Possible options of how to 'clean up' the mess was developing on his head. Then, Minato remembered that moment in this memory when he experienced it himself. He got a little closer and quickly thought of a possible solution. He casted a Rakukaja on himself, then set his Persona 'Thanatos'. He knows it was just a dream, but old instincts took over.

"You traitor! Are you insane?!" The current leader of the Kirijo group attempted to beat the shit out of the bastard. But the robot that was restraining him pointed her 'hand gun'.(no pun intended)

"Of course not... You know, your father was an unlucky man. Even you, his son, after all this time. Do not understand his vision." said Ikutsuki. His patience was getting thin.

"Death as a deliverance... That is not an ideology anyone should embrace!" Takeharu retorted.

"Fool!" Ikutsuki snapped. "You are but a nuisance now."

"...Aigis." as Ikutsuki uttered the name. Minato readied himself to spring out to action. His Persona, Thanatos, was itching to go out. Sadly, he couldn't do that without an Evoker.

Aigis complied. She loaded her weapon and aimed it close to Takeharu's head.

"Wait! Please, Aigis! Noo!" Mitsuru futilely tried to get free of the shackles that were holding her.

Minato knew that Aigis wouldn't kill the man. Ikutsuki on the other hand...

"I...am..." Aigis fought the command given by Ikutsuki. In the process, she lowered her weapon and unconsciously loosened her grip on Takeharu's hands.

Ikutsuki pulled out his gun quickly and aimed at Mitsuru's father.

"Ten years... I've wasted ten long years!" Minato casted a Sukukaja on himself. Minato tried to use the Avatar mask and wondered if this could make him any faster. Slowly, the mask materialized on his face. The chance that it would also appear on the real world is possible, but it doesn't matter.

"I'm not like your father... I won't make any exceptions!" Ikutsuki slowly squeezed the trigger. He must act now!

Minato sprang out from hiding. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Ikutsuki and the others were too busy to notice the incoming Avatar.

Time passed slowly. As Ikutsuki was about to pull the trigger, Takeharu got himself free and brought out a gun of his own. Minato was coming fast, the Sukukaja buff working it's purpose.

Takeharu aimed quickly with his own gun. Ikutsuki, surprised, aimed the gun on Takeharu's chest where his heart would be.

_'This is my only chance to do what should I have done._' Minato thought as he ran

_'Real or not, my conscience would ease even just a bit.'_

"I would not let this proceed!" He yelled as he was inches away from Mitsuru's father

Two gunshots rang inside the tower, Tartarus, that night. Silence followed after.

Ikutsuki smiled as he thought he had killed the man and the bullet from Takeharu's gun missed him. The smile faded when he noticed that it was not Takeharu who he had shot. It was possibly a Shadow, he could tell it by the mask. Yet, what intrigues him was it's humanoid form and it was wearing the uniform of Gekkoukan High. It even had the armband of SEES on his left arm.

On the ground was Takeharu, who had dropped his weapon when he fell to the ground. He had missed Ikutsuki in the process when he fired his gun. He thought he was hit by Ikutsuki, and was now on the floor bleeding to death. When he checked his body, no blood could be found. He then saw someone else on the place where he was formerly standing.

Minato pushed Takeharu the moment the two fired. Even with the Rakukaja buff, the bullet managed to penetrate Minato's chest. Unknowingly, his blood wasn't red. It was black, like of the Shadows. He couldn't simply put the feeling to get shot to the right words.

"Ouch..." Minato casted Diarama on himself, which made the hole the bullet made close slowly.

Minato knows the complication of changing things such as this. If he saved Mitsuru's father, there are two things to consider. One, Mitsuru would lack the resolve to lead the Kirijo group when the time comes. The other, Mitsuru's Persona wouldn't change because she had not 'matured' enough. It could be the resolve she gained when she promised her father to lead the group.

Then he noticed it just now...

His friend's Persona turns into a more powerful version. At a price of a dear loved one of theirs lose their life...

Though not all were about losses. There are some that had their Persona change to a more superior version when they reach their resolve. Such as Fuuka and Aigis.

That being said, Persona are said to be a reflection of one's personality. To grow one's personality also means changing or improving one's Persona.

Yet, the power exchange for great loss? It is understood that it comes with a great price. But power that you never wanted, you never even wished for, was forced upon you 'for the greater good'.

_'Pfft... For the greater good my foot'_ The Dark Hour really is unforgiving... Mitsuru knows that very well.

Just as one of his friends had said, "In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see."

In some ways, it explains what he was thinking about. The power of Persona in exchange of the reality of life.

Death...

"Wha- What are you?!" Ikutsuki demanded.

Minato stood silently and stared at the man. Then he started to walk towards the bastard slowly. He allowed his desire to kill to develop, this was his chance. Besides, he can have some fun once and a while... even if it's a dream.

Or is it?

"Stay back!" Ikutsuki fired his gun. Again and again he shot the Avatar.

Minato stood his ground and received every bullet. He healed himself as each bullet pass his body.

Ikutsuki eventually ran out of bullets and desperately kept pulling the trigger. He dropped his gun and fell on the ground while backing away from the masked Shadow.

"No...NO! Get away from me!" The man yelled from the top of his lungs. Minato grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Something wrong Ikutsuki? Wouldn't you want to have some fun?" Minato's smile widened when the man was struggling. He noticed that he was imitating Ikutsuki's action earlier, kind of ironic for the unlucky man he was holding.

"I wish I still had Alice with me... She would want to play with you." said Minato as he recalled his former Persona, Alice, of the Death Arcana.

Minato then walked towards the edge of the floor with Ikutsuki in hand. Only an abyss of darkness could be seen, cold darkness that he knew was unforgiving. Perfect...

"Let go of me! In the new world, all of you are to be servants!" Ikutsuki struggled again.

Minato chuckled darkly at the man. The man wished for Minato to drop him into the sea of darkness and then become his servant? Truly, this guy was a mad.

"All right... As you wish." Minato then brought Ikutsuki to the edge.

"No! Don't do this!" Ikutsuki pleaded.

"Before we part with each other..." Minato then held back his other hand, palm facing the ceiling.

"Megidola" A purple orb of almighty was concentrated on Minato's palm. It was small, small enough to fit in his palm. The orb was glowing beautifully and brightly in the dark. Beautiful as it may be, it's power is potent in it's own right.

"A little gift from me to you. His mask smiled more wickedly, as if it had a mind of it's own.

_'It must be reacting to my actions...'_ Minato thought

"No! Noo!" Ikutsuki tried his best to pry Minato's hand.

"I've waited forever to do this. Even if it's not real, it brings a smile to my face." Minato then moved the purple almighty orb slowly to Ikutsuki's chest.

"Remember this Ikutsuki if you survive..." Minato doubted that he would.

"In this world or the next, If I ever see you again... I will destroy your mortal soul." Raw fear was evident on Ikutsuki's face. Whether if it was the threat or the Avatar mask working it's magic, Minato did not care as long he was satisfied.

"Goodbye..." the Megidola collided with Ikutsuki and a purple shock wave was made. Minato saw Ikutsuki drop down with purple energy trailing. The man whom he had hated, was now deep in the dark abyss.

He gazed where he last saw Ikutsuki. It was done...

Then he heard several gun shots and bullets hitting metal behind him. Multiple thuds are heard that are made by persons who landed on their feet. He looked over his shoulder to find SEES free from their shackles. He saw Mitsuru quickly tend to her father, who was able to lean his back on other of the pillars. He turned to the abyss again, feeling nostalgic due to the time experience he had being the Great Seal. Behind his mask, a small and content smile crept up on his face.

He heard footsteps that were approaching him. He turned around and looked at the members of SEES. Takeharu was also among them when Akihiko offered his shoulder to support the man's weight. The girl with the auburn hair, Minako, took a small step towards him.

The world then began shifting, he knew that this dream has met it's end. Darkness was slowly consuming his vision. He then saw SEES beginning to disappear, only but one remained longer. Minako, supposedly his sister, was still in front of him. The girl walked closer to Minato then touched his mask. The Avatar did not take this as a hostile action so he let her be. Surprisingly, she slid the mask off and it fell on the ground. As the two continued to stare with each other eye to eye, the mask dissolved into black mist. Minato then saw Minako speak to him, but no voice came out.

His visioned blackened, nothing to be seen. It wasn't as cold as the one in the Great Seal. Strangely, a peculiar blue butterfly flew in front of him. It was bathed in velvet light and trailing behind was blue sparkles. It was like in one of those fairy tals, but this butterfly was familiar.

It was the signal of a new destiny, yet it could also be his end. He thought that maybe after he had done his part in the Journey of the wild card, he would know what the purpose of these dreams is.

But what he does know is that Fate is really trying it's best to screw with his life... **AGAIN!**

* * *

**(5/4/11) Tatsumi Port Island Hospital -Early Morning-**

Minato woke up after his dream/vision. The bluenette slowly opened his eyes, only to be invaded by the sun's rays once again.

**'Morning...'** said Nyx as if she had only had awakened herself.

_'How long was I out?'_ asked Minato as he rubbed his eyes.

**'About three days.'**

_'Damn.'_

Minato sat up then observed his surroundings. The room he was in was very familiar, like he was in it before.

_'Let s see... white ceiling, a soft bed, various medical equipment and good ol' air fresheners. Yep, I'm in a hospital.'_

He was now in a hospital that was run by the Kirijo Group. If it was controlled by the Kirijo group, then...

Minato got out from his bed then felt his body ache. He noticed he was wearing a white T-shirt. Luckily, he still had the same pants he wore. He stretched a few times then went close to the only window in the room. He brushed the curtain away...

_'Iron bars... Figures._' the room he was in just became a jail cell.

**'What s with people locking their patients up in here?**' asked Nyx

_'It was not for ordinary patients. I've seen the same thing when I was in the hospital when we managed to capture a member of Strega.'_

**'I see...'**

Minato tried the door. It was locked, but that did not stop him from trying to smash it open. But alas, the door was too sturdy. His foot knows that.

_It's locked from the outside._' Minato sighed and gave up prying the door open. _'They really are not going to let me out of here._'

**'Why not make an exit of your own?**' said Nyx

_'And have the whole Kirijo group on hunting season? Please...'_

**'It was just a harmless suggestion.'**

_'I would do it if it was. But unfortunately, it isn't.'_ Minato unconsciously touched his forehead for some reason.

**'Now what?'**

_'I don't know... Wait?'_ The bluenette kept staring at the view that the window provided. Small it may be, it was still nice to see even just a part of Port Island again.

**'So... what happened back there?'** asked Nyx

_'What?'_

**'Back in the memorial, you suddenly felt pain and collapsed.'**

_'Oh...'_ Minato tried to recollect the events that happened the past three days. He went back to his bed and sat on it because the strain his body felt was too much to handle now.

**'Remember now?'**

_'...It's pretty messed up.'_ said Minato.

**'Explain.'**

_'...'_

**'Well?'**

_'Do you remember that I told you that I once had a sister before?'_

**'Back in the Inn, yeah.'** said Nyx

_'She went missing after the incident, right?'_

**'Thats what you told me.'**

Minato thought about his recent experience and the few memories he still had about ten years ago. He rested his head on his palms and remembered the recent dream. What possible connection is there between them?

Then, footsteps can be heard from outside his room. Rather than going in panic, he simply ignored it. The footsteps stopped in front of his door and the doorknob is heard being opened.

**'Not going to try to escape or hide?'**

Minato did not reply and kept in silence. The door opened and first to enter was one of the doctors in the hospital. Two other persons followed the doctor, they were his seniors. Mitsuru was releasing an aura of authority while Akihiko was secretly terrified of the Ice Queen.

_'You should know that Mitsuru can smell fear..._' thought Minato. He almost snickered, but quickly held it back when he remembered Mitsuru was also in the room.

"You're awake." said the doctor.

_'No shit...'_

The doctor went to a nearby table and pulled out what seems to be his medical papers in a folder. The doctor examined the papers then pulled out another sheet of paper inside his coat.

"Records say he's fine. He had a minor concussion when he first arrived, but he will recover after a full day of rest starting from today. Other than that, we still are not sure about that 'problem' he had.' said the doctor to the red head that was busy burning Minato with her gaze.

"It's okay doctor. We would let him rest, just after we talk to him.' said Akihiko

The doctor nodded and placed back the papers on his folder. After he went out of the room, the killing aura that Mitsuru was holding back was unleashed.

"And you are?" said Minato, not being affected by the fear of Mitsuru's imminent Bufudyne.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, head of the Kirijo Group." said Mitsuru as she placed a hand on her chest. She then pointed to Akihiko.

"This is Akihiko Sanada, a friend of mine."

"Hey..." the boxer merely raised a hand

"..."

"So you are Minato Arisato... correct?" Mitsuru spoke.

Minato didn't answer and kept in silence.

"Do you know Minako Arisato?" asked Mitsuru again

And just like before, Minato did not respond.

"Do you mean to tell us that you are her brother?"

Minato raised his head and looked at Mitsuru with blank eyes. No emotion could be seen on his face.

Akihiko, being short tempered he is, snapped and pulled Minato on his collar.

"Tell us now or I'll-"

"Or what? Beat me up senseless? Threaten my life? Why don't you just outright kill me?" Minato spoke without fear.

"Go ahead, I won't mind." said Minato coldly. This subject was getting on his nerves quickly.

The boxer's eyes widened and raised his fist. Then he felt someone grab his arm and turned to look at Mitsuru.

"Akihiko that's enough" said Mitsuru.

The silverette hesitated, but complied. He lowered his fist and let go of the bluenette. Minato dropped on the bed again and went back to thinking.

His friends don't know him. Heck, they don't even recognize who he is.

Shinjiro is still alive.

Finally, his 'sister' was the only one his friends know with the same surname as he is.

Something is wrong, that he knew.

Surprisingly, he saw Mitsuru sit next to him. He turned to look at the red head and looked at her eyes. He saw not anger, it was rather calm. Like Mitsuru understands what the bluenette was going through.

_'Like hell they do...'_

"We checked the records again in the Kirijo database about the incident about eleven years ago." said Mitsuru.

_'What for?'_

"We searched for a possible victim named 'Minato Arisato', and there was a match." Minato perked up

"...What?" Mitsuru heard Minato's voice for the first time in three days since he was knocked out.

"Here..." Mitsuru took out an envelope under her coat. "Have a look for yourself."

Minato lazily grabbed the envelope and opened it. He took out the folded paper inside and began to read. As he reads, his eyes widened on each sentence.

On the record was the same one he had read back eleven years ago. But right now, there was a slight change.

One of the two siblings survived on the accident. The other was missing and was also possibly dead.

Minako Arisato was the one survived. HE was the one missing...

_'What the hell?!'_ his hands began to shake. He let the paper slid out of his fingers and dropped it.

Everything just became clear.

The reason why his friends act like they had not seen him before in their lives.

The answer to why the only one they knew is the girl who was named Minako Arisato.

It was the most possible conclusion...

This is not his world...

The Minato Arisato in this world was missing or dead. His destiny here was not to be the wild card, but someone who was to be unknown for the rest of his life.

No recollection of who he was.

Nobody would know or even recognize him.

No one at all...

This world is where his sister lived, but she was alone because she was the sole survivor of the incident. She was the one who enrolled in Gekkoukan High and befriended the citizens of Port Island. His sister, Minako Arisato, became a member of SEES and the bearer of the wild card. She experienced both joy and sorrow in the hour of the night. She is the savior of humanity, who sacrificed her own life to be...

**The Great Seal.**

"Nyx... We messed up." He unconsciously said softly.

Those dreams he had were hints. They were only parts of what his sister went through. If he could be given one chance, he would use it to be right beside his sister in those tough times. He could use the chance to know more about her, to know if there are really the same. He would even use this chance to take her place being the Seal.

Nobody deserves that horrible fate...

"You say something?" said Akihiko

Minato inwardly face palmed for the huge mistake he had done.

"It's nothing..." said Minato as closed his eyes.

"Do you understand the contents of the record?"

"...Yes."

"Let me ask again. Are you Minato Arisato?"

"I am."

"Then this conversation is done. There is no need for violence to come to a conclusion." Mitsuru gave the boxer a quick glare. The said silverette flinched.

"I am deeply sorry that you have not been able to re-unite with your sister."

"It's okay... At least I know that she lived her life happily." The bluenette replied.

"And that she was with such great friends." Minato slightly smiled

Mitsuru nodded and picked up the record that Minato dropped.

"Arisato." Minato heard Mitsuru's voice and opened his eyes. He looked at Mitsuru, who was now standing beside Akihiko near the door.

"Do you have a job or a place to stay somewhere?"

The bluenette thought about her question. He couldn't permanently stay in the Inn, since he still had a limited budget until he finds a source. He can't tell them an excuse like he has 'work' in Inaba, meaning the problem in the Midnight Channel. So the answer is...

"No... I don't."

"Then would you like to work with the Kirijo Group?" Minato perked up

"Excuse me?" said Minato. Even Akihiko was in disbelief.

"I'm offering you a chance to stay with the Kirijo Group until you can fend for yourself. But of course, you have to do your part." said Mitsuru

"It doesn't have anything to do with you being my sister's friend right?" Minato had trouble while talking about his sister this way.

"No." the current head of the Kirijo Group slightly lowered her head. Minato felt guilty for mentioning his sister, so he decided to play a little 'risky' game.

"Then... are you THAT interested to me?" what the...

_'Me and my damn mouth. MUST REMEMBER TO KEEP THOUGHTS TO MYSELF!'_

Mitsuru glared at him and a tick mark appeared on her head. Minato thought he had said something stupid and was now going to face the terrible wrath of the Ice Queen. He hears Nyx laugh inside his head, much to his dismay.

**'Are you afraid of this woman? She can hardly match with your ability'** Nyx said as she continued to laugh.

_'It is not funny!'_ yelled Minato inside his head. Nyx stopped laughing as she sensed some seriousness from the bluenette.

**'Why not?'** asked Nyx

'_She will kill us!_' Minato started sweating. He noticed that Akihiko was already out of sight, who might have escaped with much speed.

Looking at Mitsuru now, she seemed to be darker and bigger than before. Minato had a hard time not to scream like a little girl inside the room.

**'For a long time, I had not felt this much...'** Mitsuru motioned a little closer to the bluenette.

_'...Fear.'_ Minato saw Mitsuru move his hand. He ciosed his eyes and waited for pain. The pain that, miraculously, he did not feel. Minato opened his eyes and expected an angry red head.

Instead, he sees her hand offering a handshake.

"I am helping you not because of you have the same blood as our dear friend does, but as someone who is willing to help out another." said Mitsuru like a professional

"Do you accept?"

The bluenette knows that this is a big gamble. Then again, he is one powerful, stupid, and reckless guy.

He reached out his own hand, but hesitated just before reaching Mitsuru's.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." said Mitsuru

The Avatar chuckled and finally took the head of the Kirijo Group's offer.

"I know I can." Minato said.

Mitsuru smiled and broke the handshake.

"Then I'll be back for you tomorrow morning. Just rest for today." said Mitsuru as she was about to follow the silverette outside

"Sleep... sleep sounds good." Minato agreed with sleeping. The red head opened the door and as she was about to leave...

"Mitsuru..."

The girl stopped

"Thank you." Without turning to the bluenette, she closed her eyes and smiled. The Ice Queen then nodded and closed the door. Minato was now again alone in his room.

The Avatar returned to the covers of his bed and laid his head on the pillow. He stared at the white ceiling and smiled with content.

_'We have a big day tomorrow...'_

**'Snooping around the Kirijo Group?'**

_'How did you know?'_

**'I'm in your head.'**

_'Right...'_

**'You know you could get in serious trouble right?'**

_'Yeah. Then do you still remember that you would support me in every path I choose?'_

**'To the depths of Tartarus and back.'**

_'Good to know...'_

Minato then closed his eyes and quickly slept without problem. The bed here is really comfortable it seems...

* * *

**I thought about the possible things that I would include in the next chapter.**

**I've thought of one...**

**I might include someone to help Minato in his mission. I've thought about many possible companions, but narrowed it down to one. He/She could be someone you don't expect...**

**Hints who it might be.**

**-Persona 4 Arena.**

**-Kirijo Group.**

**I'll try and see if you guys would approve or not. If not, then I'll have to re-do the chapter the next time I update.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. The Persona Trio

**Chapter 10 is finally here! Well, go ahead and see the new...addition to Minato's everyday problems.**

* * *

"Guys, could you keep it down in there?" **(Normal speech)**

_'I know it's impossible...wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'** (Thoughts)**

**_'Ugh...Looks like it's up to me to keep order around here.'_ (Nyx speaking)**

**"OH LAWD! NOT THE FACE!" (Persona speaking/Greater being speaking/Skill)**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own the Persona Series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(5/5/11) Tatsumi Port Island Hospital -Early Morning-**

Minato slept throughout the day since the 'talk' with his seniors, though it was mostly Mitsuru.

The next morning, he woke up early as usual. He yawned and felt refreshed as he stretched his back. He squinted his eyes when the sun's rays blinded him yet again. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he noticed that the way the curtains are closed slightly and the sun light aligned so accurately on his pillow.

"Ninety million miles away. Perfect aim." he said bitterly

**_'Maybe it was just a mere coincidence?'_**

The boy sighed and brushed the covers off. He stood up from his bed then walked towards the only window in the room. After he opened the curtains, he sees the city was bustling with activity. Gekkoukan students rushing to get on time, business men doing...business, and thugs beating the shit out of each other EARLY IN THE FRICKIN' MORNING.

Ahh, good ol' Port Island.

Strangely, there was no weird dreams that involved his 'sister'. Which was a relief for the bluenette since he barely even got his head wrapped around that he was in a parallel universe.

Or that no one knew him like he never existed. That his friends in Port Island now know him as a complete stranger. They might have their faces, but they were not the ones he knew. They were not the ones who he had saved by sacrificing his own life.

SEES...

They were not his comrades that he had for along side with in the Dark Hour.

Last, but definitely not the least, it was the most severe impact that this world had dealt him.

He was never going to see his beloved mp 3 and headphones again. **EVER.**

And it took a very,very long time just to organize all the music that were saved in his mp3 too. Not to mention the fact that it was the only thing he had to save himself from dull moments. It was his buddy through thick and thin...

Jokes aside, he had to remember that this world is where his sister had a chance to live her life, even if it was short.

Then a thought just passed his mind. In his world, he accepted the deal with the Old One-

**'Grr...'** he heard a low, yet (slightly) intimidating growl in his head. It reminded him of Erebus when he was the Great Seal.

_'Err Oops?_' said Minato sheepishly.

...Anyway, he accepted the deal with the 'Night Queen' to return to the world of the living.

_'Satisfied?'_

_'**Hmph.'**_

_'Honestly...'_ Minato shook his head

Turned out that when he did, he was transported to a different reality.

This is where his thought came in, and a significant chance that it was possible.

His sister became the Great Seal to seal the Nyx in her world. This world's timeline is possibly the same with Minato's own.

If they were the same, then could it be that his sister was offered the same tempting offer in the time that he did?

And if she did accept it then...

_**'Both of you ended up in the wrong dimensions.'**_ Nyx finished it for him.

_'...Fuck.'_ The boy went back to his bed to take a seat and did a double face-palm. For in this situation, one palm is just not enough.

It was possible that this theory was the likely reason that he ended up here.

Or is it just a minor mistake that was done by the oh-so-mighty Nyx.

_**'I know sarcasm when I hear it.'**_

...

*growl*

...

**'...Wasn't me.'** said Nyx, even though she sounded a bit shifty

_'It was me. Damn, all of this thinking is making me hungry. Say, since when I last ate anyway?'_ said Minato as he placed a hand on his stomach.

_**'Four days and counting.'**_

'_Ugh...'_

Just then, he heard the door open and looked who it was with disinterest. Who he saw was someone he had mistaken as his savior, more specifically, what the savior was holding.

A tray of **FOOD**. His eyes were almost brimming with tears with the magnificent sight.

"Good morning Mr. Arisato, how is your rest?" the nurse asked, but the bluenette was too distracted.

Food.

**'Embrace your desire...'** an eerie voice ringed in his head ominously. It was suspiciously familiar too.

_'No, I must be patient!'_ Minato shook his head

"I-Im fine, thank you for asking." said Minato with eyes still aimed on the tray of delicious, satisfying, mouth-wateri-

_'SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ he mentally slapped himself

"Thats good to hear. I am to remind...that...Kirijo...fetch...morning. Do you ne...th...se?" Minato was loosing himself

FOOD!

**'I am the voice of your inner self...**'

_'No.'_

**'Enjoy the moment...'**

_'Must. Resist._' he snapped his eyes shut and tightened his grip on his knees

** 'That which cannot be felt**(or in this case, tasted)** is merely a dream... The present is all we have.'**

_'Sounds tempting... wait NO!'_ the boy slapped himself, which shocked the nurse.

"Are you alright mister?"

**'The future is but a fantasy, memory, a fabrication...'**

**'Let your desire free you from your shackles... Such is my wish.'**

**'A feast is what you truly want...'** the boy opened his eyes and locked on to the heavenly platter in front of him. He spent most of his will power to avert his gaze.

**'What lies before you is your salvation.'**

_'Piss off.'_

**'You cannot deny your hunger... Embrace your desire.'**

_'I will neve- You know what, Fuck it'_

His eyes met the nurse, then he shifted his gaze to the food.

_'Target Acquired.'_

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo was NOT pleased with what the hospital staff had reported to her.

In one day, she had to finish a boatload of paperwork, scan through numerous files, approve and sign some of the said paperwork, and arrange a time to visit in the hospital in her VERY tight schedule.

Many would say that a woman of her age was quite calm and collected despite the stress-inducing tasks.

Now, she isn't happy that she had to deal with a blue-haired troublemaker, who was shrinking on his seat in terror, in front of her.

She was not happy, not happy at all. In fact...

**She was FURIOUS!**

* * *

What Minato sees now is only but a fraction of what he had seen in the...Hot Springs Incident. He shuddered at the memory.

Mitsuru had her eyes closed and had her arms crossed. Her right eyebrow was twitching from irritation and was impatiently tapping her right high heel boot. And finally, an aura of killing intent was around her very 'calm' persona.

"Not only did you create an unbelievable amount of ruckus, you also frightened many patients, set the hospital kitchen on fire, and ran on a rampage holding a butcher knife." As each violation was said, her fists tightened harder.

"Give me one good reason not to execute you, now, in this very moment." Mitsuru's voice sounded like she was going to lash out in any moment.

The terrified bluenette did not utter a single word. Even though he was still a stranger in her eyes, he knows she will NOT hesitate and will carry out her promise.

Luckily, there is still some hope! He could still talk his way out of this problem by telling an intelligent excuse. He wasn't the ace of the class for nothing.

Yet, before he could come up with a good excuse, his mouth seemed to move on its own.

"I-I was hungry?" Cold air rushed in the room. Nyx face faulted, if someone could see it.

_**'Quick! Tell her you were just joking!'**_

The redhead opened her eyes and revealed an intent of pure blood lust.

Minato prayed to whatever deity that was watching him on that day that he would survive. Because he knew that he was definitely NOT going to get out of this unscathed.

And so, outside the hospital building, a girlish scream of pure terror was heard. Birds scattered in the sky to escape whatever that was coming. Patients who were supposed to enter the hospital had a second thought and left.

It was fairly obvious that it resulted to a bloody murder.

But still, Minato knew it was worth it.

* * *

**(5/5/11) Minato's Hell- I mean Kirijo HQ -Afternoon-**

The Avatar stirred away from what seems like hours since he faced the wrath of the Kirijo. He expected two things when he wakes up just before Mitsuru delivered the finishing strike:

One, he expected to be in a hospital bed and was being treated after getting a severe case of hypothermia.

Two, that he had wings, a halo, and a mini harp that we would play while soaring the heavens for all eternity.

Neither of which were right.

Instead, he was currently in an office inside a tall building.

The bluenette stood up from his chair and wandered around the room for a bit. His attention shifted to the impressive-looking table at the end of the room. Behind the said table. he saw the prominent portrait of the late leader of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo.

**'_Good to know your still alive._**_'_ Nyx spoke.

_'I didn't expect to survive that one.'_ the bluenette and cracked his neck. It was sort of disgusting, yet oh-so-pleasant at the same time.

_**'You should be thankful that you did though.'**_

_'I was under the impression that she wanted me to wish that I won't.'_

**'She was absolutely scary...'** A male voice spoke in his head. Surprised, Minato almost jumped.

_'Who was that?'_ the bluenette asked the newcomer in his head.

**'It is good to be with you again my Master. It is I, Orpheus, The master of Strings, The father of songs, The-'**

**'Impatient bastard who wasted his efforts in coming to the Underworld. I mean seriously! You decided to look behind in the last minute and watch your girl disappear because of your carelessness.**' Another voice joined in. It was much like Orpheus', but a bit coarse and rude.

**'I have no time for your boorish antics Thanatos. I would think twice before you make such claims.'** Orpheus retorted

**'Pfft! Think twice? You should have done that back in the Underworld.'** Thanatos chuckled as he rubbed salt into the wound. Orpheus seethed in agitation

**'Do not provoke me you twit! Or else I'll have you-'**

**'Rip you apart again starting with your head? Gladly!**' Thanatos said threateningly as he cracked his fists, if Minato can see it.

**'Stop that!'**

**'Stop what?'**

**'Cutting me off!'**

Minato sweat-dropped

Then he heard a sword being sheathed inside his head. A harp playing and an explosion of some kind. Sword hitting something metal, a blunt object hitting a head, and a fierce roar. All kinds of insults, taunts, and profanity followed afterwards. So, Minato had to do something before his head explodes.

_'Guys...You do realize whos head your arguing in, right?'_ Minato took the chance cutting in.

'**Oh hey Boss!'** said Thanatos as he forgot his petty disagreement with Orpheus.

**'Master, I do not understand how you can stand this...barbarian.'** said Orpheus as he panted

**'Oh no you didn't! Wanna start round two!?'**

**'Please, stop this childishness at once!'** an angelic voice rang in Minato's head. Meaning, more idiots he had to deal with.

**'It wasn't childishness, it was just a challenge for all that is manly!'** Thanatos said to the newcomer while being the man-ly Persona he is.

**'See Messiah? Half what he says doesn't even makes sense!'** Orpheus exclaimed.

**'Just because you have half a brain doesn't mean I don't make sense.'**

Minato was slowly loosing his nerve. For once, he had an urge of spewing out an out-of-character rant.

**'Cease this bickering! Both of you!'** ordered Messiah

**'But he started it! He ruined my awesome entrance.'** accused Orpheus

**'That wasn't even close compared to my general awesomeness.'** Thanatos said proudly

**'The only thing that would be awesome, is that if you stuck that sword of yours up your ass.'** Orpheus said softly, yet said it loud enough for Thanatos to hear.

**'Why you little shit! I will pulve-'**

After what seemed like hours, the dam bursts.

_'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKWITS!'_

...

**'My apologies, Master. I could not stop this childishness of these imbeciles.'** said Messiah

**'Wha- This idiot started it!'** pointed Orpheus

**'Your really asking for a beating, aren't you?'** said Thanatos vehemently

**'I'm just saying your clearly the idiot one of us three.'**

**'No I'm not, you are!'**

**'Both of you are hopeless idiots!'** Messiah snapped.

**'The three of you are idiots!**' Minato too, snapped.

_'**ALL OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!**'_ Nyx's voice boomed in his head. Minato clutched his head to stop it from ringing, but to no avail.

**...**

**'Just sayi-'**

_**'THANATOS!'**_

The harbinger of death froze.

_**'SHUSH!'**_

**...**

**...**

_'_**Well...that was one way to stop them.'** Minato merely nodded at what Messiah said.

And so, Minato took the moment of silence as a chance to check the room once more. He noticed a small picture frame on top of the table. He held the picture frame and noticed it was the picture of SEES after graduation. Seeing his friends, it made him smile.

Junpei, who was missing his hat, was in the center with a weird pose, hoarding all the attention. Yukari was frowning at Junpei while her hands are on her hips. Fuuka, being the shy girl she is, was behind Yukari and looking at Junpei.

Shinjiro was also present and was wearing the Gekkoukan High Uniform, minus the beanie. He was towering over the group from behind, being the tall guy he is, and was itching to give Junpei his trademark headbutt. Ken was wearing his casual clothes and ignored Junpei while smiling at the camera.

Koromaru calmly sat on the ground while Junpei's hat was on his head and covering his right eye. Aigis was beside Koromaru and looked like she was...laughing at Junpei because of his goofy pose. Akihiko was on the far left side of the photo, he had his hand on his face. Mitsuru, who was on the far right side, merely had her arms crossed and smiled at Junpei's antics.

He wondered what reaction would his sister do in this situation if she was still alive. He chuckled at the thought of her doing the same thing as Junpei while smiling broadly.

"I suggest you put that back where it belongs.' Minato didn't notice someone had entered the room. He turned to look who it was and saw Mitsuru wearing her usual attire.

**'Whats with her and black?'** Thanatos asked, despite being donned in black himself.

_**'WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!'**_

**'Shutting up.'**

Minato complied and placed the frame on top of the table. Mitsuru walked pass by him and sat on her chair behind the said table.

"I assume you have questions?' Mitsuru asked

The Avatar nodded.

* * *

"What to do...What to do." Minato mumbled out of boredom It's been an hour since his talk and his acceptance in the group. However, he knew he couldn't stay long, Thanatos even suggested handing an 'early resignation'. It was clear that the Ultimate form of the Death Arcana has dark intentions.

Because when there's an excuse for killing stuff, causing an unfathomable amount of destruction, and insanity, sure enough, Thanatos is completely on board with it.

Right now, he was wandering inside the building. He needed answers about this world. Knowing the Kirijo Group, it was still possible that they are still researching about Shadows. Maybe a way to get his sister without plunging the world to chaos. Besides, he needed to get an Evoker.

And who knows? Maybe there's a device that could send him back to his world without the risk of any 'magical' dysfunctions.

Even if he knows that chance is nonexistent.

He heard bits of conversation that's something about 'Unit #031' was discovered and brought here for examining. He figured it was something from a sentient weapon of mass destruction up to a new toaster oven.

Thanatos insisted that he should check it out. Saying that maybe it was a weapon that he could play with. He denied the idea...

But his inner bad-ass just couldn't be tamed.

A few minutes later, he reached what seemed to be the R&D department. The bluenette knew he won't get inside unless he gets permission from Mitsuru herself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a group of people went out the door. It was locked via key card and each of them had one. He figured that they were the last persons to leave the room. Any stragglers behind would be... dealt with. Wait...what the-

_'Stop influencing my thoughts. Not. Cool.'_

He heard somebody snicker inside his head.

_'Fuck you Thanatos.**'**_

**'How'd you suspect it was me? I'm hurt.'** Minato groaned

He sneakily grabbed a keycard from one of the researchers and made his way inside once he made sure that there were no cameras nearby. He learned how to find those pesky hidden cameras from personal experience in the dorm. It was one of the reasons why a certain part of his room was scorched.

He used the card then kept it for future use.

Once inside, he finds nothing of interest in particular. He scanned through some papers that were left, even scattered around the floor, and found that the container was moved to storage. Turns out no matter how they tried, it just wont activate.

_'Well, that was a total waste of time.'_

**'Indeed.'** said Messiah

**'Anyway, why did you guys only showed up?'**

**'We were recuperating after your sudden resurrection Master.'**

**'And we took care of some...business.'** said Thanatos

_'Business?'_

**'Yep.'**

**'We were keeping an eye to a new presence in your mind, or specifically, your soul.' **said Messiah

_'What is it?'_

**'Surely Master, do you still remember the Shadow you had consumed?'** Orpheus asked

_'Hmm...Yeah, the Priestess. What about it?'_ replied Minato

**'The Shadow took residence in you. Shadows are the same as Persona.'** said Messiah

_'And?'_

**'Meaning, they can also influence your thoughts, Master. So we have kept the Shadow at best behavior.'** Orpheus added

**'I suggest someone to give an example. Thanatos will you?'** Messiah allowed Thanatos to takeover.

'**Would you want to run around while looking like Narcissus?'**

_'Um no?_' said Minato as he remembered his former Persona.

**'Well, it gets much, much worse once you get the Arcana Lovers. Don't want to act all gay now, do we?'** added Thanatos.

Minato cringed

**'Yep, you owe us!' **

After checking where the storage is, Minato went out after making sure he hadn't left any traces. Truthfully, he was starting to think that being an Avatar wasn't worth it.

* * *

**'I wonder what would it look like?**' asked Orpheus

_**'It's probably something that's too complex for you idiots to comprehend.'** _Orpheus groaned at Nyx's insult.

**'Nah, I think it's a damn huge-ass hi-tech sword!'** mused Thanatos

_'Whats with you with big, sharp, and pointy stuff?'_

**'Whats with you with peppy, depressing, and cheery music?'** replied Thanatos

_'...Touché'_

**'Anyway, what do you think that thing is, Master?'** Orpheus interrupted.

_'Hmm...I really can't put it into words. Have a mental picture.'_

**[Imagination: ACTIVATE!]**

**'HOLY-'**

**'AVERT THINE EYES!'**

_**'I'M BLIND!'**_

_'I know, it's too awesome._' The bluenette chuckled

_'No reaction from you, Thanatos?'_ The boy asked the Persona.

**'That just tickled my balls and made me fart...'** said the being nonchalantly

Awkward Silence...

**'What? Don't judge me. It was just a joke!'** exclaimed Thanatos defensively

_'That was just plain un-gentlemanly of you.'_ replied Minato

**'Is that so?'** Thanatos cleared his throat

**'You sir, are an idiot.'** replied Thanatos

LIKE A SIR!

**'OOOOHHH BURN!'** Orpheus joined in.

_**'I concur to the fine gentleman's words.'** _Nyx approved

_'...Well played, Thanatos._' Minato replied

**'Well played Indeed.**' Messiah added

...

**'Are not Persona, such as I, reflections of Master's personality, right?'** asked Orpheus

**'That is correct.**' confirmed Messiah

**'Then if he's an idiot... Doesn't that make us idiots as well?.'**

_'Actually...'_

**'Orpheus, buddy, c'mere and let me play you the song of my people...**' said Thanatos ominously

**'Ooh Ooh What is it?- WAIT! WAIT! Lemme guess...'**

**'It is nothing you have heard of...'** Says the trickster with a hand on his back.

**'Let me hear it!.**' Orpheus said with glee

_CLANG!_

_THUD!_

Only for him to regret it afterwards.

_'Holy shit! What did you do?'_ exclaimed Minato.

_**'Is he dead?'** _Nyx asked. Making Messiah spring into action.

**'No Orpheus! Stay ****away from the light!'** said Messiah as he shook the unconscious body of the musician.

**'Nope, out cold.**' said Thanatos.

**'He's good after thirty minutes or so...'** he added.

Messiah and Minato both shook their heads disapprovingly at the dark being. Minato continued to walk towards his destination while whistling and his hands shoved on his pockets.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was too short.**

**I blame Thesis.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	11. Obligations

**I hope this chapter would prove to be satisfactory to all of you. This would also answer some questions that are asked in the previous reviews.**

**DemonRally: I 'tried' to limit the conversations with his Persona...**

**Pr0Sniper120: Lucky you don't have other voices in your head now, neh?**

**DiLost: I thank you for appreciating my idea. Now there are four annoying voices inside his head.**

**Twin Judge of Gemini: Lengthened the chapter, since I noticed,too,it was short. I also made sure to consider the opinions I see in the reviews.**

* * *

"Guys, could you keep it down in there?" **(Normal speech)**

_'I know it's impossible...wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'** (Thoughts)**

**_'Ugh...Looks like it's up to me to keep order around here.'_ (Nyx speaking)**

**"OH LAWD! NOT THE FACE!" (Persona speaking/Greater being speaking/Skill)**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own Persona Series, lest I too would have extremely annoying voices inside my head.(I hope not)**

**Well...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Obligations**

**(5/5/11) Outside the Main Building -Afternoon-**

Minato eventually reached where the right storage should be. It was fairly easy because it's not hard to spot the big warehouse just a short distance away. His problem now was to get rid of the guard that was stationed there. But of course, it wouldn't involve 'taking care' of the guard.

Each of his Persona helped in giving him a few ideas. Then added in a few with his own.

* * *

_He tried the 'diplomatic' approach, courtesy of Messiah:_

* * *

"Only authorized personnel are allowed here." the guard said in a monotonous voice, as if it was rehearsed.

"I just need to look for something inside. It wouldn't take long." said Minato.

"Doesn't pass for an excuse to get in." said the guard

"How about taking a quick peek? And can I call you John? "

"Nope."

"C'mon John, I'm new here. I tend to get lost, so I just need to...familiarize myself around."

"You don't even have an identification tag or a letter of permission to enter. This place is restricted to the public, and that means you." says the stubborn guard.

"You will rue this day..." growled Minato. John merely snorted at the 'puny' would-be trespasser.

Plan A ended in failure.

* * *

_He then tried the 'surprise attack':_

* * *

John yawned as he stood as sturdy as a tree in front of the main warehouse gate. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a lone coin rolling towards him.

"A coin?" said the guard as the coin reached his boot.

The unsuspecting guard looked left and right just to see no one. When he decided that he was alone, he looked at the coin again.

"Hmm...I'll just pick it up, with my defenses lowered, my attention focused on the coin, and thought of nothing but the coin."

Minato, who had his back on wall, gave the guard a weird look.

John tried to pick the coin up. Key word 'tried'

Because just as he was going to touch it, a figure jumped in. He looked up to find a blue-haired assailant wearing a red bandanna from who knows where he got it. His hands were together as if he was about to unleash a power that no man had ever seen.

"HADOUKEN!" The attacker yelled.

...

...

staaaaaaaareeeeee

Nothing happened.

Minato refrained from slapping himself when he forgot the barrier between which is real and which isn't

The guard stared at the unnerved bluenette blankly.

"MINATO PAAAWNCH!" he tried to punch the guard

But it failed!

Instead of a super powered, sonic-fast punch that he had expected, a pathetic example of a punch, much less a tap, made in contact with the guard's black vest.

John frowned on the bandanna-wearing bluenette.

"Uh er...I was just trying out some of the new video game moves! Yeah!" Says the bluenette as he sheepishly scratched his head.

As the guard was about to grab him, his vision was obscured by a sweaty red cloth that was thrown to his face. When he removed it, the blue-haired assailant was nowhere to be seen.

Plan B failed...Horribly.

* * *

_Next one was the 'aggressive' approach:_

* * *

"Hey you!"

John abruptly woke up from his short nap, startled by this sudden noise that was directed to him. He kept himself from face palming when he sees the same guy again.

"One way or the other, I will get in no matter what!" The Avatar proclaimed fearlessly.

"I told you, you CANNOT get in unless you have permission to do so." The guard nearly pleaded, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Charge!" Minato yelled as he led his nonexistent army.

Seeing there was no way to convince the bluenette, the guard pulled out a long staff from out of nowhere then held it by his side. He straightened his back then slammed the staff on the ground, virtually creating a shock wave.

"**YOU WILL NOT PASS!**" Roared the fearsome guardian.

And that was the last thing Minato heard.

* * *

_Needless to say, Plan C failed._

_Casualties: _**1**

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo was doing rounds around the building. Checking the current progress of the group as a daily routine in her schedule. Other than that, the researchers handed a report to her recently about the old Anti-Shadow weapon that was recovered from an old Kirijo-group research facility in Yakushima. So, she made a decision to see it for herself.

She had doubts that the machine would be needed, yet something in the back of her mind that it wasn't over. So instead of scrapping the said machine, she decided to keep it in storage until someone found a way to revive it's systems. She also thought that Aigis would be happy to know that she still had a living family member. She smiled at the thought of Aigis teaching her 'big sister' common sense.

Her thoughts was interrupted and her smile vanished when she saw a limp body, albeit the head was stuck on a wall.

She poked the body and waited for a response. As she was about to poke again, the person moved and struggled helplessly to get his head out while making muffled screams for help. Mitsuru heard someone snicker and turned around to see who would even find this funny. (Though she does find it amusing, she will never admit it.)

The Ice queen saw the guard who placed a hand on his mouth. He averted his eyes then whistled innocently, but Mitsuru wasn't buying it.

"How did...this happen?" She paused for a moment to control her temper. The guard salutes before answering.

"I was on guard duty ma'm. This guy tried to get in by force, so I had no choice but to retaliate." said the guard in a calm, yet slightly rushed voice.

Mitsuru turned to the stuck person again. It stopped struggling and stayed there like a hapless fly in a spider's nest. Pity.

"Just get him out..." said Mitsuru while rubbing her forehead. The guard complied and grabbed hold the person's leg. Said person struggled again because of the sudden action and tried to kick away. The guard simply pulled, making the person unceremoniously drop on the floor flat on his belly.

Just then, time seemed to have stopped as Mitsuru caught sight of the unique blue hair.

'Blue...hair?' thought Mitsuru as rage was slowly growing inside her. She didn't notice Minato look up, dazed and confused.

"Ugh...I almost thought I was going to die there." said the bluenette as he placed a hand on his head.

"Arisato..." Minato froze when he heard a dark, cold, and low voice. When he realized he was standing in front of his 'Boss', he looked like the world was about to end.

"I-I was j-just taking a little tour." He squeaked.

"So...this little 'tour' of yours involve barging in restricted areas?" The cold, and intimidating voice made the bluenette shiver.

"Yes-Wait, I mean NO!" he resisted to face palm at the obvious mistake he had done.

"...Execution." The guard behind her formed an 'o' with his mouth while taking a few steps back. Minato paled.

_'CURSE YOU NAMELESS ONE!'_

"WAI-WAI-WAiT! I can explain!" he begged, but his doom is already imminent.

"DENIED!" The Ice Queen bitch-slapped the bluenette, making his head fly to the wall. Minato's skull was once again stuck to the same wall, about two feet away from the previous hole he made.

Where Mitsuru acquired such strength? None will ever know.

The guard, who was watching with much amusement, pulled Minato out again without Mitsuru telling him to do so.

* * *

When Minato regained his consciousness five minutes later, Mitsuru quickly asked him questions as to why he would want to get in. He hesitated at first, but under the intense glare of his senior, he raised his hands in defeat.

"I...I was just interested to see what it is. Nothing serious." said Minato.

"And what would you do if you had that chance?" asked Mitsuru.

"Well, maybe I could take a look and fix it" replied Minato as he scratched his head.

"How did you come across such information?" Mitsuru asked.

"Uhh...I just happen to find a copy on the floor somewhere?"

**_'You idiot! You want to get executed the fourth time today?_**' he winced at Nyx's voice of...fear?

_'What? I thought you took joy seeing me in pain?'_

**_'I would, If it doesn't involve getting your head bashed. The tremors are giving me headaches!'_**

**'Damn, that hurt...'** Thanatos joined in

_'Yeah...Wait, how can you even feel?'_ asked Minato

**'Guess what, I can taste, hear, smell, and even FEEL THE PAIN your going through.**' replied Thanatos

_'Really?'_

**'Nah...'**

_'__Glad to know you share my pain, buddy_.' Minato replied sarcastically.

**'Hehe...'**

_'Bastard.'_

**_'I love you too.'_ **replied Thanatos with his own venom of sarcasm.

ANNYYWAAAYY... Back to Minato and the red-haired executioner.

Mitsuru thought about it for a moment. She was going to ask Yamagishi to work with the Anti-Shadow weapon. But then, she thought that it wouldn't hurt letting him try. Maybe it would finally let her decide what job she should assign him.

The red head looked at the guard and nodded. He opened the metal door with a key then entered first with Mitsuru following and Minato behind her.

"Your really going to give me this chance?" asked the bluenette as he stood behind the door.

"Yes, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to see what your good at." replied Mitsuru.

She then pulled out a small piece of paper from her coat and handed it to Minato.

"This should help you find where they placed it. Just don't touch anything else in there."

"What? Your not coming?" Minato asked as he read the content of the paper.

"We are going to stay outside until you come back. Report to me once you are done." She had second thoughts about leaving the bluenette alone.

But before he left, he turned to the security guard beside the door. He grinned evilly and then kicked the poor guy in the nads. **_Hard._**

"SWEET REVENGE!" He yelled triumphantly before running away. A trail of dust developed at his wake.

Mitsuru's mouth gaped at what had just transpired. She was unable to move an inch while the guard was helplessly squirming on the ground holding his broken diamonds.

* * *

**(5/5/11) Kirijo Group Storage Warehouse A -Afternoon-**

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" The Avatar fist pumped as he walked.

**'That's because you had to cry for help to your girlfriend.'** He quickly withdrew the fist pump.

_'Thanatos...Quiet you._**'**

**'Listen to what he says for once...'**

_'Orpheus! Your alive!'_

**'Yeah...Wait one sec.'** his initial Persona's voice becoming cold.

Minato stopped for a second when he heard a small sound of a nuclear explosion inside his head. He quickly shrugged it off, thinking it was just his imagination working it's magic. It was so realistic that he thought it was real. But then he remembered that his imagination were too awesome or insane most of the time.

Like the time when he saw Junpei, his cap-wearing best friend, out with a girl...

.

.

.

He felt a sudden pang of guilt inside him after that thought..

**'Oww.**' He heard Thanatos groan in pain.

_'Serves you right, bastard._' He thought as he walked in silence with a grin on his face.

Minato stopped walking when he saw an a big crate that looked like it was trashed. He checked the side and saw it was from Yakushima.

_'This must be it!'_

**'Yeah...But it looks like somebody beat us to it.'** said Thanatos with a hint of irritation

Just as he was about to leave, he saw an ridiculously large instrument case for a cello leaning innocently near the said crate.

_'I don't remember the Kirijo group making these kinds of instruments. I doubt Mitsuru would even want to play it.'_

'**Let's trash it!**' said Thanatos with glee

_'No.'_ Minato deadpanned

**'Or we could borrow it, Master. I could guide you in making wonderful melodies'**

He shrugged and opened the case. He hoped that there was a weapon hidden inside like in those movies he watched with Junpei.

Heh. Like that's EVER gonna happen.

But what he saw inside made him comically fall on the ground when he imagined Junpei slapping him upside the head while saying "Told you so!"

It was an axe. But saying it was just "an axe" would be an insult.

So let me rephrase that.

It was a HUGE-ASS doubleheaded axe with ROCKET BOOSTERS. His bad ass side was melting in happiness. Meaning, Thanatos.

"It's..." Minato couldn't finish, he was busy wiping a tear developing in his visible eye.

**'Beautiful...QUICK! TOUCH IT!.'** Thanatos commanded.

_'What?'_

**'JUST DO IT!'**

He complied and reached out his hand. His hand was shaking because of the pure awesomeness of the weapon. Images of him swinging the axe on the poor shadows while cackling madly flashed before his eyes.

When his finger made contact with the blade, he heard a sigh of ecstasy inside his head.

**'Is there something wrong with him?'** asked Messiah

Thanatos was on the floor, squealing and rolling like an idiot while holding his knees close to his chest.

They were off in their own world, two of them anyway. Minato was drooling with a goofy smile and all. Thanatos was on the floor giggling like an idiot...

Ahh, Master and Persona.

But they were interrupted when they heard a piece of wood being stepped on from behind. Minato quickly turned around and saw nothing.

_'...Maybe I was just imagini-'_ He saw a mouse jump off from the crate

...

...

_"...expecting I was gonna scream like a girl, didn't ya?"_ he said to himself, or rather his Persona. None replied.

When he turned his sights again to the weapon of his dreams, only to find an empty case.

_**'BEHIND YOU!'**_

He soon found himself pinned against the wall, the force knocking the breath out off him. It was too fast, he didn't even had the time to react.

His hands were busy struggling with the pole that was choking him, trying to get free. He opened his eyes to see the assailant. He saw the pole was actually the handle of the tricked-out axe earlier.

His eyes they directed to the wielder of the axe. Piercing blood red eyes met his steel grey.

"Where am I? Who're you? What are you? Why are you here?" Minato stopped struggling as he heard each question. Quite strangely, he thought "cute" at the voice. He would've stopped and think why he had thought of that if HE WASN'T FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE! AGAIN!.

"Please, answer me!"

"I Would...IF YOU WERE NOT TRYING TO SNAP MY NECK!" he tried to say. Instead, he spewed out incoherent words.

Minato got his right leg free and kicked the attacker away, he winced in pain. Minato greedily inhaled oxygen then jumped to the side to hide behind the crates.

_'Ugh, shit. She's hard like metal!'_ Minato thought as he inspected his broken leg. Then, he saw the axe slice through the crate he was leaning at, barely missing his shoulder by an inch.

"What's wrong with you lady?!" As he ducked again behind another crate, but soon found it sliced yet again. He continued to run like hell, ignoring the pain growing in his right leg.

**'That girl has a rocket pack!'** He heard Thanatos. He looked up to find the lady hovering in the air with the axe strapped on her back serving as thrusters.

_'Wait...I also have the ability to fly!. That's my ticket out of here!.'_

_**'You can't... Sorry to break it for you, but it might be the first and last time you use the Wings of the Avatar back in the Midnight Channel.'**_

_'WHAT?!'_ he exclaimed in shock.

'_**We used up the remaining essence of the previous power of that fragment. The only way to regain them might be the time when you regain even a quarter of the Avatar's power. The number of wings represent the power you hold. Right now, you have none.'**_

_'Crap...'_

He took his time to observe the girl. She was wearing some sort of school uniform, her long blueish gray hair stand out and strange pale skin reminded him of...

"Aigis?" He blurted out. The girl then turned to his direction. Running out of options, he hid behind a lone crate.

"Aw crap." The girl swiftly landed in front of the crate.

"Stop resisting. Surrender within the next ten seconds or you will be eliminated." Said the girl with a monotone voice. Minato thought about it, but stopped when he saw a hole on the crate.

_'Whats this?'_

"Nine..." He heard the girl start to count down.

Inside, he peered closer to the hole and saw...

"Eight..."

What may be his last ray of hope.

"Seven..."

_'An Evoker?'_ he reached in and pulled out the gun, together with the gun holster. He checked if it was still working, then noticed it doesn't have their club name SEES engraved on it.

"Six..."

_**'Would it even work?'**_

"Five..."

_'Looks like it came from Strega. Might be the one Mitsuru confiscated from Chidori.'_

"Four..."

**'Master, Are you certain that it would work outside the Dark Hour?'** Messiah asked the same question of Nyx.

"Three..."

**'We wouldn't know if we don't find out. Quick! Summon me!'** Thanatos angrily commanded. He complied and placed the barrel of the gun on his head.

**_"Per..."_ **Minato tried to stand up slowly. The raw power that was flowing within him again made the pain from his right leg numb.

"Two..." The girl reached for the axe on her back. She closed her eyes.

**_"So..."_**

"One..." She then pulled the axe out and slowly raised it, showing all it's glory.

_**"Na.**_" He pulled the trigger.

The girl stopped when he heard a sound of glass breaking. She opened her eyes and saw the blue-haired boy, half of his face covered. His body was engulfed by a strange blue light.

What shocked her most was the ethereal being that came out from behind the boy...

"A Persona?" She whispered.

**"Thou art I...And I am Thou..."** The being then became solid. Revealing the menacing Ultimate form of the Death Arcana, Thanatos. His slim figure donned a black trench coat trimmed with blood-red color. Seven coffins floated behind him like a cape, linked together by chains attached to his shoulders. The bone-white dinosaur mask he wore, gazed at his prey with predatory intent.

**"From the sea of thy soul I cometh..."** Thanatos brandished his own equally deadly weapon. The sword gleamed brightly as it's sharp blade passes by the little lighting around, intimidating serrated edges close to the hilt promising a gruesome death.

**"I am Thanatos..."** he pointed his sword at the shocked girl. Who unconsciously took a step back when she saw Thanatos move.

**"...And I will be the one going to have the pleasure of ripping you apart!"** Thanatos roared with such ferocity. He charged at the girl, who was still stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Her reflexes saved her when she parried the blow with her axe. Steel met Steel as the two fought for dominance. Thanatos successfully pushed the girl back, making her skid across the floor as she tried to regain balance.

The girl went on with the offensive and tried to slash Thanatos with her weapon, but the Persona just laughed at her futile efforts as he blocked or dodged effortlessly.

The girl jumped, using the axe again as thrusters, then slashed her axe vertically. The girl's eyes widened when Thanatos caught the bladed edge of her axe with his fingers, then forcefully pushed her away a good distance. His cruel laughter once again echoed through the warehouse.

His laughing stopped when the flat side of the axe hit him square in the chest, launching him to a pile of crates. When the dust settled, Thanatos grabbed the back of his mask and growled fiercely.

Playtime was over, as it seems. Thanatos was now in the mood for the game Predator and Prey.

Thanatos roared then charged, slashing horizontally. The girl quickly jumped just in time to dodge. Thanatos used the length of his blade and slashed upwards, but the girl once again blocked the blow. Her eyes widened when she saw Thanatos' palm pointed at her.

**"Megidola!"** Thanatos' coffins opened and fired a pulse of purple energy at point-blank, making the girl crash to a wall. The force of the blast was enough to make an imprint of her on the wall, but it wasn't over.

She suddenly felt a big hand clutch her head, then threw her downwards with overwhelming force to a pile of crates. The wooden containers practically exploded when she crashed, developing a cloud of dust.

**"Is that it? That doesn't even count as a warm-up."** Thanatos snarled. He waited patiently, watching every sign of movement on the cluster of debris.

He 'grinned' when he saw a hand emerge from the pile. The girl then crawled out, covered in dust and damaged from being thrashed with succession.

Thanatos sighed as he lazily as he hovered towards the girl, then pointed his sword at her face. Thanatos grinned inwardly when he saw her eyes.

"Rest in peace..." The girl closed her eyes as she sensed the sword's movement. But as his sword were mere inches from the girl, Thanatos suddenly dispersed. The girl slowly opened her eyes when the blow never came. Instead, a dark-blue mist passed harmlessly by her.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the blue-haired person down on one knee. Severely exhausted, no longer can he support his weight. He was drained after he summoned Thanatos, he could not continue to manifest any longer his Persona in his current state.

**'Aw man! I was THIS close to finally-'**

_'Sorry about that, I already exceeded my limit.' _True to his words, Minato slumped on the floor. He laid on his back and blankly stared at the ceiling.

**'So...This is it huh?**' said Orpheus solemnly.

"Heh. So this is supposed to be my...new fate? To be killed by some random girl with an axe?"

**'Damn huge axe at that.'** Thanatos mused.

As if on cue, the girl approached him. Dragging the said axe behind, producing a light screeching noise.

Minato looked her straight in the eyes. Those red eyes promised innocence, yet her deadly battle prowess proved otherwise. He weakly smiled at the girl, but she only stared back.

"Congratulations...You got me." The girl slowly raised her axe, but she showed difficulty on lifting her own weapon.

"Can you do me a favor...before you kill me?" The girl frowned when she heard 'kill'. Minato saw her reaction, but ignored it.

"There are murders going on in...Inaba. Since you...already know I'm a Persona User, I won't have to explain...what you would find there." There, the same reaction again. Only now, he realized why the girl's uniform is familiar. It's the one from Yasogami High, in Inaba.

"Shadows...still exist?" the girl asked.

"Yeah...even though Tartarus was destroyed, they still do." Minato lowered his voice when he mentioned Tartarus. He remembered when he saw the tower dissolve into nothingness after they stopped The Fall.

"What year is it?" she asked again.

"2011, fifth of May." he replied with sadness in his voice. This day might be his last one, he thought.

"...Labrys."

"Labrys?" Minato parroted

"It's my name. You have mistaken me from someone named Aigis." Labrys replied.

"I see... Well, I guess my time is up. Make it quick, I dislike pain." Minato said jokingly as he closed his eyes. He finally had the chance to straighten things up, to feel 'alive' again rather than being the seal.

But here he was, in a helpless state where he was in the mercy of his enemy. Smiling was the last thing he would do here, but he did anyway.

He heard the girl shuffle and the sound of metal being dropped, making a resounding clang. Maybe the girl can't lift her weapon anymore? Thanatos may have been materialized for only a short span of time, yet he did not waste any second to dominate the fight. If it could be called one, that is.

Then, he felt being grabbed by the shirt and lifted up to his feet. He didn't bother to open his eyes, nor struggle. He thought that his situation is like that of a video game, where the opponent decides his...finishing touch.

Minato just wondered if the girl would honor his request. He was fine if she ignored the part to make his death painless. Besides, is an emotionless weapon capable of mercy?

His question was...more or less answered when he felt something slither around his body. His chest made contact with something hard. His ribs were groaning with pain because of the pressure around his body.

Maybe he was being forced to a wall? If the girl's plan is to suffocate him, it's working quite perfectly. He can't breathe because of the pressure exerted on his lungs, plus the fact he was terribly exhausted made the pain worse.

Minato knew he was likely to pass out anytime soon. Maybe this is the last time he is going to wake up after getting unconscious for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. He felt cold a first, then warm for some reason. Also, he could smell an alluring aroma, like that of a bouquet of flowers. It was nice...

.

.

Wait..._**Smell?**_

Minato slowly opened his eyes, only to meet a sea of bluish-green. Is this the afterlife? or maybe it is the "sea of the soul" Igor talked so much about? So many questions formed in his head.

For example, why does his soul smell like flowers? Of all things.

"Those theories about the afterlife were so overrated..." he said bitterly.

"You are not dead." he heard a feminine monotone voice. It was so eerily familiar it reminded him of Labrys.

.

.

.

Labrys?!

**'Yep, definitely not dead.'** he heard Orpheus' voice.

**'We still exist! Huzzah**!' says Thanatos with delight. He imagined his Persona fist pumping.

He noticed that he was not being crushed to death, rather, he was being hugged to death.

Wha...why?

_**'...That was totally random and unexpected.' **_said Nyx, totally dumbstruck

_'B-but...' The poor boy's mind went blank._

**'It almost seemed that someone...in some place...was controlling the very events we go through. Making unreal events, from manipulating the dimensions to ripping the very existence of the barriers between other worlds..."**Thanatos trailed off, I could almost imagine him clenching his hand into a fist in front of his mask.

**"...or twisting even the sands of time or space itself, like that of a fictional work piece.'**

_'Really?'_

**'Nah. Just another dose of insanity.'**

Minato deadpanned

"Why did you spare me?" he finally asked.

"I want you to...help me." Labrys whispered.

"Help you? Oh...right. Don't worry, maybe people here can still repai-"

"No."

"No?" he raised an eyebrow, though the girl can't see it.

"I want you to help me... to this Inaba." she whispered again to his ear.

"Hm?" he wondered if it was because she knew Shadows caused the murders in that place.

"Inaba...This is where Yasogami High is, correct?" Labrys asked. Making Minato disregard the thought about the shadows. Maybe it was for personal interest?

"Why do you ask?" At that, Labrys broke the hug and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I...am the Student Council president, so I must return to my duties." She said in an authoritative tone, much like Mitsuru's. Student Council president? Damn, Thanatos bashed her systems too hard. Due to his current state, he decided to play along for now.

"Uh..."

"..." She was staring at him straight in the eyes. Eyes that promise eternal suffering if she was ever defied.

"I don't have a say in this, don't I?" he knew what the girl wanted him to do.

"Nope!" her look softened.

Minato sighed.

"Fine, you have my word. I'll help you." he replied in defeat. He noted that he may regret his decision sooner or later.

"Really?!" she chirped, then started to shake him as she happily go off in her own world. But then, her seemingly endless shaking stopped suddenly.

"Thank you umm..." she looked at him inquisitively

"Minato Arisato." he said unconsciously, still dazed.

"Thank you, Minato!" and there she was again with the shaking.

THIS HAS TO STOP!

Yep, he was going to have nightmares about making this decision for nights to come.

Minato got her hands off, but with difficulty.

"First, we need to get out of here." He said as he tried to move, but winced when he felt pain in his right leg once more.

Suddenly, he felt his left arm being pulled. His heard turned and realized that Labrys placed his arm over her shoulder.

"You are injured. Let me help you walk." Minato nodded silently. He hesitated at first, but thought that he could just heal it as soon he recovers his strength to do so. And so, Minato walked along side Labrys, with the latter dragging her weapon.

* * *

**(5/5/11) Kirijo HQ -Afternoon-**

Mitsuru waited patiently in her office with a picture frame on her hand. She smiled as she remembers both the delightful moments or those bittersweet times she had with her friends.

Akihiko just recently called, asking her if the decision she had made was right. She just shrugged, saying that she still has to find already knew that Minato was a troublemaker, yet something in the back of her head whispers that he was more than meets the eye.

Her thought were interrupted when her phone rang. She reached in her coat and pulled out her phone then checked who it was, it was the security guard from before. Her eyes widened as she listened to his report, Arisato had done it!.

"How?" she asked herself, dumbstruck. The redhead deduced that the boy would eventually give up and return in failure. She quickly stood up then made her way to the door. She took note of asking someone from the medical team to bring a wheelchair, it seemed the boy broke his right leg.

* * *

Minato thought about how could he explain what happened while he was inside the warehouse. To make matters worse, he had not thought about what excuse he would say about his broken leg. Also, the reason why Labrys was damaged, if only slightly on the external part. He was certain that the girl's memory had gone haywire because of his Persona.

And that was exactly the problem! Well, two actually.

One, he couldn't tell about his Persona summoning.

Two, how does a normal human (Mind you, he isn't normal in any circumstances. Well, except some other traits he has that seemed 'normal') damage, even the slightest, an ASW, then survive only with a broken leg? Surely, kicking it wasn't an excuse for it's defeat.

He turned his head and looked to the said robot. She stood like a statue, no sign of movement whatsoever. On the other hand, he was leaning against the concrete wall of the warehouse. He turned to the direction Labrys was looking at.

He saw Mitsuru, along with a group of people, approach them from a distance.

He was sweating, he silently prayed that she would buy the excuse he had made.

_**'Hope it works.'**_

_'Here she comes...' _the girl in question first approached him, the group in tow went to Labrys.

"What happened to you?" she asked while looking at his injured state.

"Does it look like I was mauled by a bear?" he replied jokingly. But then, he saw Mitsuru avert her eyes. Like she was hiding something...

"Wait...You mean there are ACTUAL bears in there?!" he exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"How did you manage to activate her? And why are you injured?" Minato sweat-dropped at the obvious attempt of Mitsuru dodging the earlier question.

"..."

"Well?" Mitsuru gained the upper hand so fast. He started to sweat again. Minato took a deep breath, then...

"I tried every possible choice I could, but none seemed to work. So out of frustration, I tried to use the ol' kick-start, but soon regretted it when I broke my leg. I lost my balance and accidentally bumped into several boxes, making them fall over. I tried to cover myself, but felt as if I was pushed away. When I looked back, I saw her under a mound of broken wood. I pulled her out of the debris, then she helped me find a way outside along the way." he finished.

The bluenette thought that his doom was imminent. Seriously, who would believe this... mildly suspicious story?

But the heavens seemed to smile upon the already-battered boy. Mitsuru just shrugged and signaled one of the persons that came along with her. Minato sighed in relief then felt the fatigue catch up to him. He slowly closed his eyes, then succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**(5/5/11) Kirijo HQ -Nightfall-**

Minato woke up when he felt he was being moved. When he opened his eyes groggily, he found himself seated in a wheelchair. He looked behind and saw Labrys was the one pushing the wheelchair.

"How long was I out?" he asked while not looking at her.

"It's been four hours, twenty-two minutes, and thirty-nine seconds since you passed out." she quickly replied.

"Uh...where are we going?"

"Mitsuru Kirijo asked me to bring you to her office. I noticed the first signs that you were stirring awake. I figured this would be the efficient way to escort you while you rest."

"Why am I in a wheelchair?" he asked again.

"The medical team diagnosed your broken right leg. They said it would take about a week to heal completely, but even then you need to rest so that your bones would not break again."

Minato looked down and saw his right leg was already wrapped in cast. Sighing, he made the decision to heal it later.

**'It would be most unwise.'** he heard Messiah speak.

_'Huh? Why?'_

'**Surely, an explanation would be needed if your injured leg would be healed in less than a day. The red haired woman will be most likely not believe the absurdity of such.'** He sighed as Messiah explained the obvious, yet he did not see it.

_'Point taken. Guess I'm stuck in this stupid chair for some time._**'** he thought bitterly then grumbled like a child.

'**Actually, you could heal it bit by bit each day. It would certainly accelerate the process, would it not?'** Minato thought about it...it actually made sense.

_'Why didn't I think of that!'_

...

_'...Not one word.'_

_**'So close...'**_

**'Damn, that was the punchline. All it needs is someone to point it out.'** said Thanatos, disappointed.

Minato shook his head. Traitors!

"What about you? Do you still need some maintenance?" He turned around. Labrys stopped for a few seconds then continued to walk.

"Yes, the damage I received were not severe. All they did was recharge my power supply, though some parts needed to be replaced, the same goes for my main weapon. Mitsuru also asked me some questions about who I am. I am not aware It was a long time since I was last activated." Labrys looked a little sad. Minato wondered if she had developed a personality of her own in the past. Aigis was not alone after all...

She never was in the first place.

"She then asked me if she could do something for me, since my old objectives are long gone." Meaning, Shadow exterminating.

"What did you tell her?" he asked out of curiosity. But after he asked, she looked a bit shifty. How suspicious...

"Umm...Let's hurry! Mitsuru would be disappointed if he came late!"

_'They dodge it so badly it makes me want to cry.'_

_'_**Want a hug?'** Thanatos said mockingly

_'...'_

And so, Minato held on for dear life as Labrys sped through the hallway with astonishing speed.

* * *

A little over five minutes ago, The two of them practically barged in Mitsuru's office and surprised her. As she was about to reprimand both of them, she noticed the bluenette was stiff as stone. Worried, she asked Labrys if something was wrong. The robot never seem to answer without bowing her head in shame.

And right now...

In her office, Minato was holding on the armchair tightly, his back looked like it was glued on the backrest, and his eyes looked like he had seen the apocalypse.

"Never. Again." The poor boy said, visibly shaken.

Labrys was seated on a chair opposite of Minato, smiling like an innocent child.

This had just strengthened her resolve to make her final decision. It seemed that the two would go along just fine... or so she hoped.

"Arisato." she turned to the boy. Minato turned his head mechanically to face her, making the red head a bit disturbed.

"I asked her to bring you her immediately once you are rested. This concerns your future plans and also your first job as a part of the Kirijo Group." she continued in a serious tone.

"My...future plans?" He was fine with the first day on the job thing. He was rather curious about this...plan.

"It concerns your education. You still need to continue your studies, regardless of your affiliation with us." Minato's eyes widened again. She then pulled out a folder from her office desk.

"The Kirijo group will pay the necessary fees for your school, and also for the boarding house both of you will be staying in."

"Thats...Is it all right?" he said in disbelief "You barely eve-"

"I will have none of that." Mitsuru interrupted. "It is my own decision, and also my thanks for accepting us being a part of your family."

"F-family?"

"Yes, a family." She replied plainly.

**'Maybe being a part of the Kirijo Group wasn't a bad idea after all '** said Thanatos.

Minato merely nodded both at his Persona and Mitsuru. He was grateful and all...but this was too much.

...Wait.

"Where am I being enrolled? and did you just say 'both of you' ?"

"This is where your first job comes in." after Mitsuru said that, Labrys seemed to look at me for a moment then looked on the floor.

Yep, there is a sinister trap these two laid for him. How very unfortunate for the poor guy

**[EXPERIMENTAL POV CHANGE: MINATO]**

"Labrys. If you would explain?" she turned to Labrys. Said girl looked at me again for a moment. Damn, this is making me jumpy.

"Well...Do you remember what I asked of you back when you found me?" Hmm...

"You said you wanted to be..." _GASP!_

Oh hell no! No. Defini- No. Just no. I refu-

"I see you have already figured it out." she stood up from her chair "You..." Mitsuru then pointed at me.

"...are to serve as Labrys' guardian until the end of the school year in Inaba. Also, make sure she wins the the position for Student Council President this year in Yasogami High School." My mind went blank...

_WHAT IS THIS? IT'S LIKE I'M BEING PUNISHED IN COURT!_

"You are appointing me...to babysitting duty?!" I cried in response. Mitsuru chuckled at my reaction and Labrys looked embarrassed.

_IT IS NOT FUNNY! NOPE! NOT. AT. ALL!_

"Well, you have no choice Arisato. Better rest for tonight, your first day on the job would be tomorrow. I believe there are still some rooms available at Shirakawa Boulevard, they would suffice for tonight" Wha...

...Shirakawa. Damn that accursed place!

Mitsuru grabbed the folder and placed it inside her desk, then locked it. She then headed for the door, but before she left...

"Arisato, take care of her." she said with a sickeningly sweet smile, then left. Leaving no room for more arguments.

"..."

"Where is this Shirakawa Boulevard?" I heard Labrys innocently asked behind me before pushing the wheelchair.

This was definitely NOT going to end well... mostly for me anyway.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow.**

**Please?**

**About your thought on the experimental pov change, do tell.**

**Wish someone would accept beta-reading my future chapters.**


	12. A New Friend

**Well...here's the next chapter. I couldn't say if I got Labrys' personality right, I'll make some changes in the future.**

**MKTerra: I don't know if I got Labrys' accent right in this chapter.**

**Twin Judge of Gemini: Thanks for staying tuned in on my fic.**

**DeathChaos25: Tried the whole thing in this chapter in Minato's POV.**

**DiLost: Hehehe...maybe.**

* * *

"Guys, could you keep it down in there?" **(Normal speech)**

_'I know it's impossible...wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'** (Thoughts)**

**_'Ugh...Looks like it's up to me to keep order around here.'_ (Nyx speaking)**

**"OH LAWD! NOT THE FACE!" (Persona speaking/Greater being speaking/Skill)**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own the Persona Series.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A New Friend.**

**(5/5/11) Shirakawa Boulevard -Evening-**

Finally, I get to have some shut-eye. Been a long day, and I certainly hope it would wouldn't happen again.

Right now, I snuggled on one of the soft pillows the 'hotel' actually provided. I eased up a bit because of it, though I knew from the start that I would never get comfortable sleeping here. I could still feel the sting on my cheek after Yukari slapped me since that full moon mission.

I swear, I don't even know why she did. I wasn't even interested about her only wrapped in a...towel.

_**'How suspicious...' **_dammit. I hate that line.

Okay, fine. I may have been looking a bit at her that time...

But! I still blame that stupid Shadow for playing with my hormones!

I did get some payback after thrashing the Shadow with punches that would make Akihiko proud and spew out profanities that would make Shinjiro flinch and sailors blush. I even saw both Fuuka and Mitsuru perfectly mimicking a fish with their mouths agape after the mission was over. It didn't stop Junpei to be an ass to me for a few days though...

Anyway...I WAS interested in her before, but recalling certain past and experiencing later events made me reconsider making my move.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

**(7/20/9) Yakushima Island -Evening-**

I still remember the vacation we had on Yakushima, and the time when I tried to comfort her. It was all mushy and all, it was understandable. I tried to suppress an out-of-character rant that time after she shot down almost EVERY attempt of mine to cheer her up.

I only successfully held it in after understanding the fact that she went through a lot, and never doubted her father even once. Then that dumb bastard of a chairman HAD to tamper with the tape and screw things up for everyone.

She continued to tell about the times she had with her father when she was still a child. After that, she questions herself if she doubts her own conflicting thoughts about her father. Then, she looked at me with those mournful eyes, but I caught a glimpse of something else. It was unmistakable, those eyes...those eyes showed longing for hope.

Hope about getting some answers. Even if it was the slightest shred of hope, she would grasp and hold it close. It would give her some peace in her mind, even a little.

Now, she is trusting me to give her that.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I intended to give her a small smile, then tell her it's better if she found her answer on her own. But, I stopped myself before saying that horrid thing. I wasn't some cold hearted guy and leave my friends to their problems alone. Especially if they were always there for me, people who you could always count on to be there to fight alongside you.

I opened my eyes and gathered up my courage. Words are something I know I'm not good at, but she really needs my help. I'm also a sucker for those teary eyes, makes me want to crush whoever did such a horrible thing.

In this case, Ikutsuki. If only I knew before then...

I sighed. Her face remained unchanged, still waiting for my response. So...I decided to give her that.

"Don't lose hope." I said softly.

Three words. Three words are all I need. I know I wasn't very good in these kinds of situations. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she found an obvious answer to her problems yet she did not see it. She seemed satisfied and showed me those determined eyes I first saw on the first trips on Tartarus.

It was all going down the mushy lane. It was fine and all. But...

Seriously, who drops the 'You've lost your parents too...' after you cheered her up about her own parents. Now BOTH of you are gloomy...

That aside, she then asked me if I came on my own choice to come and cheer her up. I relied on my super awesome abilities to answer.

"I came cuz I wanted to." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I saw a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. But I shrugged it off when I suddenly felt being pulled closer to her.

Without thinking rationally, I stepped closer to Yukari, then gave her a 'friendly' hug.

**[Processing...Processing...]**

Imagination is running wild! Thoughts..._BACK! BACK FROM WHENCE YOU COMETH!_

*ahem*

My arms won't seem to obey the commands of my brain, telling them to let go because it was being more than a 'friendly' hug. She isn't giving out her usual outbursts. Like she wasn't the one whose going to complain.

I expected her to give out another slapping. Yet, her arms stayed being limp, no course of action whatsoever. She dug her head on my shoulder, then closed her eyes. I could feel her warm breath on my ear. We stayed there in the same position for what seemed like hours, with Yukari savoring the embrace.

I admit, it felt a little awkward for me. I wasn't used to this kind of physical contact other than when it comes to good ol' fisticuffs.

"Hey!"

Leave it to Junpei to flush the moment down the drain. Yukari suddenly pushed me off, making me land of my ass. Junpei, confused, asked what was going on. Yukari sputtered nonsense, her face was red like a ripe tomato.

Of course, it didn't take a rocket genius to figure out something was going on. But in this case, we were saved since Junpei wasn't even close to be one.

Don't underestimate Junpei's intelligence though. If he gets serious on something, he'll ace it...somewhat.

Anyway, I stood up then brushed the sand off my clothes. I gave Yukari the _'I got it.'_ look, she nodded. I then placed my right arm over Junpei's shoulder, then told him what 'really' happened.

Junpei then looked at me after I finished the story, then grinned. Soon, he was on his way back first with a stupid grin still plastered on his face. it was fairly easy to convince Junpei that 'it' didn't happen, especially with a bribe of free ramen.

And so, we went back without Junpei telling his world-famous quality rumors to the rest of the team. Unfortunately, it didn't save me from playing a game of ping-pong with Akihiko while the bastard was telling his horrible jokes.

Another choice was added to Things-I-would-have-done-if-I-knew-the-bastard's-plan list.

I could have launched the ball caving in on that bastard's face, then telling it was an 'accident'.

Then getting chased by Mitsuru in the morning after she found out about it...

...gets transformed to a snowman...in the middle of summer...while still in your trunks...

_*Shudder*_

Heh. Still...Those were the 'fun' times.

Hm...Reminiscing was something I try to avoid if possible. Whenever I do, I always thought about the time my parents were still with me.

...Which I reminded myself. Just now. Dammit.

ARGH! EVERYTIME!

* * *

**[FLASHBACK...AGAIN.]**

Back in the orphanage, I envy those children getting adopted to caring people. I got over it a few months later, thinking it should be right to just be happy for them.

Soon, I ,too, was adopted. I still kept my surname, my 'parents' don't seem to mind. They weren't the most caring people in the world, yet they weren't bad either. I thought back then that it doesn't matter anymore. It won't affect me because crying for my parents won't change anything, they won't bring them back.

Emotions would just get in my way...

Death is a cycle of life, may it be by natural causes or human error...

Death is inevitable...

Memento mori...

I thought of those before so that I should come to terms with my conflicting mind.

Oh how wrong I was...

It still hurts whenever I see children with smiles on their faces when their parents fetch them from school. I envy them every time I see them having fun whenever I pass through a park.

Back then, I didn't have much friends. I was always the odd one.

It wasn't the hair, mind you.

Odd in terms of how I socialize, rather, how I lack of it. I only preferred to be alone, only with people if needed. In break times, most will group together with their friends to have fun. For me, I just lean by a tree, enjoy the cool breeze, and sleep peacefully.

In the playground, I stayed on the swing set . I didn't have fun by 'swinging' on it, rather, I just stared silently at the others while they have their 'fun'.

Don't get me wrong, I tried to make some friends... it didn't end well though.

Those 'bullies' try to pick on me whenever I get close to the others. Needless to say, it ended bad...for them. Now that I think about it...must be Death that gave me the strength whenever I get pissed off, which only happens occasionally.

It didn't matter for me if they feared or respected me afterwards.

Because either way, I was just... an outcast.

Hm...

An...outcast? Is that all I really am?

...

...

Heh. of course not!

I've found my reason while I was with SEES. And maybe, just maybe, I'll earn my place with the Persona Users here in Inaba.

It won't replace the way I see SEES as my family.

It's just that...

...I only wanted to be somewhere where I belong.

_*sigh*_

I'll just try to get some sleep.

* * *

**(5/6/11) Shirakawa Boulevard -Early Morning-**

My internal clock told me it was already morning, but ignored it.

I felt something plop down on the bed beside me, then felt a hard object rubbing on my forehead. Then there is this weird feeling that I should open my eyes.

When I did, I saw two crimson orbs hovering on top of my eyes.

"He seems to be okay...I think."

Hm?

"Morning Minato! Did ya' get plenty of rest?" Who was that? Oh...right.

"Labrys, it's too early..." I tried to turn to my side, but found I was locked in place.

"Cmon, all you need is just to get up and we'll be on our way..." her eyes narrowed. Whats with that accent? I was under the impression she talks more like Aigis does.

"Your way too excited about being the oh-so righteous President. Just let me get back to sleep..." Yes...sleep is good.

She frowned at me. Those eyes are like staring straight through my soul...and who knows what she is going to find in there.

I sighed in defeat. Whatever makes her happy, I guess...

"Okay Okay! Just don't stare at me li-"

Wait...

Two...Crimson...Orbs...Eyes?

HOLY-

* * *

"You didn't need to scream like a girl, you know." I heard Labrys behind me, pushing the wheel chair on the way to the station.

"Why the hell did you do that anyway?" I grumbled.

"I thought you were sick. So I tried something to know whether you were sick or not." she pouted...I think. I couldn't tell because I was too busy getting my right palm glued on my face.

"And it involves about you getting on my face? Literally?"

"I dunno."

"..." Agh...mornings.

Labrys seemed to be much more of a chatterbox. She was all formal yesterday...why the sudden change?

I looked back to her. I noticed she was wearing the same clothes Mitsuru wears during winter: A short black pea-coat, a white scarf, white pants and black knee-high boots with high heels, probably from the Ice Queen herself.

Though, who the hell is stupid enough NOT to notice those metallic parts of hers? Meh, maybe people will just shrug it off...maybe. I'll just leave to Mitsuru...

As for me. I was wearing my usual winter clothes, which I recovered from the hospital last night. I noticed she kept looking at just about almost everything we pass by.

Makes me remember back when I took Aigis for a tour around Port Island. I wonder...how is that old lady who owned the cat I found and fed at the station?

"Why are you looking at me for? Is there somethin' on my face?" she stopped and rubbed her cheeks to remove the nonexistent stain. I shook my head in denial.

"No...Let's just keep going. We're almost at the station."

"Weird..." she looked at me quizzically.

"What is?" I looked around. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Then, I saw her raise her right hand to point at my...head.

"Your hair. Why is it blue?" My left eyebrow twitched.

**'That's just great. Oh well, here we go...'** says Orpheus

What is it with people and my natural-born color?

It's blue. Just blue. Is blue THAT uncommon? Okay, fine. I may be the only person IN THE WHOLE PLANET that has blue hair, but why do they need to stare and point it out in public anyway? Why don't they do it with people with red? or silver? or gold? Why don't they just take a damn picture of it, then proclaim to the world about my blue-ish mutation for fucks sa-

_**'Ranting.'**_

_'I appreciate your concern. Next time though...DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!'_

**_'Whoa. I was just saving you from a boatload of-'_**

**'He has this...issue about when people say his hair his weird in front of his face.' **says Thanatos

_'DARN STRAIGHT!'_

**'He just...really doesn't like it.' **Messiah added

**'Yep, so just let him let off some steam next time.'** says Orpheus

_**'Oh...'**_**  
**

"Don't know. What about yours? It's just as weird as mine" Actually, her hair stands out more. Who doesn't notice the long bluish-gray ponytail of hers?.

"Nah! It ain't weird at all." she protested. How did this conversation get to be about other people's hair anyway?

"Moving on..."

* * *

The trip from Inaba back to Port Island drained my energy that time. Now, It could be much worse.

I groaned while my head rested on the table in front of my seat. I wanted to sleep...but I just couldn't.

Though, It won't be that bad. Since I have someone to actually talk to for the rest of the trip. In front of me was Labrys, looking through the window to enjoy the scenery and the morning sunshine.

"Look! See that mountain? It's huge!" I couldn't help but smile, it was like she only saw the outside world just now. As if she was a kid freed from being held captive by walls.

"Is it your first time on the road?" I asked.

"Yup." she answered without looking at me. I shifted my gaze to the window to see the said mountain for myself.

"It's not all that big..." I said as I placed a hand under my chin.

"Well...the ocean is much bigger though." I detected a hint of sadness in her voice. Ugh...time to change the subject.

"Tell me...why do you want to be the student council president anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. She flinched, then turned her head to me mechanically...kind of ironic.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Is she thinking I'll take the position? Hell no! Mitsuru gave me one hell of a job when she appointed me to be a part of the Student Council.

That reminds me...the election happens a few days after school starts, right?. Then...

**'Should we tell her?'** Thanatos asked.

_'I don't know...'_

'**It's for the best...'** said Messiah solemnly.

_**'That's a terrible idea.'**_

**'What do you suggest then?'** asked Orpheus to Nyx.

**_'Just let her have her fun. It won't be that bad, unless something bad did happen. And besides, go do your job and make sure she gets the position. Even if it involves getting the current president to have a nice long...vacation.'_**

_'Yep, leave it to me! But not the vacation part.'_

Good Lord! I sounded like Junpei back there.

Hm...will she be dragged to the problem with the Midnight Channel in Inaba? It wont be long until the Kirijo Group comes sniffing out some clues about the murders going on here. If they found out it's about the Shadows, they would probably send an extermination team here, and with Mitsuru herself to supervise it.

I would be deemed as just a 'harmless' civilian. Labrys...she is an Anti-Shadow weapon...

Though, she is more than a weapon in my eyes. She seemed just like an innocent child without that axe and hostility of hers, especially if it's not directed at you.

I'll try to keep her out of it. It's my problem, not hers. The Wild Card and the other Persona Users are enough to prevent Shadows to leak out, if they managed to.

And for me, I'll kick those Shadows to kingdom come until my leg breaks. Again.

But for now...

Maybe ill try to know more about her, since we'll be stuck with each other until the end of the school year.

"Hey! Earth to Minato. You still there?"

"Huh? Er- What?" I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. Labrys was waving her left mechanical hand in front of me.

"Sheesh, you were spacing out again." She crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating. She failed horribly though, it isn't even close to Mitsuru's level.

_**'She will...in time.'**_

_'How reassuring...'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry about that..." I scratched my head. "You were saying?"

"Um...well..." she placed her hands on the table. She was playing with her fingers, uneasiness showed on her face. I smiled at her display of 'cuteness'.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks..." she said with relief.

"Maybe you can tell me some other time. It's bad to bear your problems on your own."

"It's not that...I just don't want to say it out loud, you know?"

I hummed in response.

"Especially to weird people." she added. My smile vanished.

"Gee, thanks."

"Ah, no...I didn't say you were weird." I pointed to my head,rather, my hair.

"Sorry..." she hung her head in shame. Great, now I feel guilty.

**'Feel the guilt, you heartless monster!'** says Thanatos mockingly.

_'Shut up...'_

"Nah, It's alright." I reached a hand out to her head, then ruffled her hair. I tried to avoid the medieval-looking headphones she had on her head, wouldn't want to accidentally cut my fingers. Once I retracted my hand, she looked at me.

"Welp, I'm gonna go to sleep to start fresh later. Wake me if we're on our stop." she nodded and looked through the window again.

I leaned on my seat and tried to make myself comfortable. With that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(5/6/11) Inaba Train Station (?) -Afternoon-**

...No news of the Velvet room yet huh? They hadn't contacted me since ages ago...

My contract is yet to end. Hm...maybe their too busy with the current Wild Card.

"...to...ke...up..." I heard a soft voice. I opened my eyes groggily, only to see Labrys poking my cheek.

"There we go. C'mon, This is our stop." she said hastily. She stood up and reached for the folded wheelchair leaning near her seat. I noticed we were the only persons in the train car.

Once she was done, which was too quick, she pointed at me, then pointed to the wheelchair. I sighed, her usual excitement isn't going anywhere.

I nodded. She then reached out her hand to me, I took her offer. Once I was all set to go, she motioned towards the train car door.

We were met by the peaceful town of Inaba.

"So...this is Inaba?" I heard Labrys behind me, both in awe and curiosity.

"Yep...let's head to the boarding house before it gets late." I stated. Labrys complied, then continued on our way. She might have an internal map of the place, downloaded from the Kirijo Group HQ in Port Island. Like before, she continued to observe her new surroundings, taking a little tour for her own enjoyment.

"Can you eat?" I asked out of the blue.

"I can taste human food, though it wont do anything harmful to my systems." I hummed in response. Figures, Aigis can do that too.

"Well...Let's head to Junes first. I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay then."

* * *

**(5/6/11) Junes Department Store -Afternoon-**

I took a bite on the melon bread held in my hands. Who knew they also sell this things here? I always thought Gekkoukan High only sold these stuff...

In front of me was Labrys, who was also happily nibbling on the melon bread I gave her. She was cautious about it first, then I nudged her to taste it. She asked if it was good, I told her she would never know until she tried.

Once she took a bite, she paused for a moment, examining it's components. After a while, the first melon bread I gave her was gone. Three melon breads later, she was STILL eating these piece of cuisine.

Where the hell those go anyway? I would never know.

I took a sip of my can of Cielo Mist to wash it down. Labrys did the same...is she copying me?

I took an orange from the paper bag beside me, figured I need to eat fruit other than melon bread. When she saw this, she reached out on her own paper bag and brought out the same piece of fruit.

The fuck?

She looked at the fruit quizzically. It was unknown to her what to do with it, since it was not long she was on the outside world.

I then heard Thanatos whisper something to me.

Hmm...I smiled devilishly. A plan formed inside my head.

**'This would be hilarious...' **says Thanatos

**'I take no part in it.' **I heard Messiah.

**'Cmon, It'll be awesome!'**

I held the orange on my right hand, she did the same. Thanatos silently snickered at the back of my head.

She stared at the fruit again, then at me. Clearly, she was waiting for my next move...

_AND I SQUEEZE!_

_*SQUISH*_

I flinched when something cold washed over my face. My vision was obscured by the color orange.

And it stings. _**Bad.**_

As I was wiping my face with my left sleeve, I dropped the fruit and made a loud thud on the table.

When I regained my vision, I saw the 'fruit' of my work.

...

*cough*

...

Ikutsuki...Damn you.

...

Anyway...

Labrys looked at her right hand, covered with whats left of the orange, with horror. She then looked at me with a bit of embarrassment. I tried my best to remain calm, but I just couldn't hold it!

"Uhm...Is that supposed to happen?"

Orange + huge amount of force = exploding citrus-y pulpy goodness.

And that was when Chaos erupted.

"Pffft...Hahaha!"

I was unable to hold it and laughed uncontrollably. Thanatos was going** 'BAHAHAHA'** inside my head, along with Orpheus. Messiah only lightly chuckled because of the girl's naivety.

The orange juice didn't stain her clothes. It did make a mess on the table, and on her hand. The owner would be most displeased, but it's all worth it!

**'Damn right it is!'** Thanatos roared as he continued to cackle.

"How'd you like your orange?" I said teasingly.

"That's just plain mean..." she glared at me. She proceeded to shake her hand and wipe it on a piece of tissue from a tissue box that was provided on every table here.

"Sorry...couldn't resist." I tried to say between snickers.

"Try and make your own way around. Your on your own, bub." She huffed. She stood from her chair, then walked away.

"It was only a joke! Don't leave me here!" she ignored my plea.

"WAAAAAAIT!" I cried as I reached a hand out to her.

* * *

**(5/6/11) Home -Evening-**

Apparently, Labrys didn't really abandon me back in Junes. She came back after a few minutes, but with a frown on her face. She ignored me for the rest of the trip. I couldn't blame her though, it was my fault anyhow.

When we finally reached our destination. I couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to thank Mitsuru repeatedly later when I have the time.

"Is this where we would stay?" Labrys asked.

"Yep..."

It was spacious, very much so if only two people would stay in it. The lounge was similar to the one on the first floor of the Iwatodai dorm. I felt a sense of nostalgia when we entered, everything was the same. The tables, chairs, couches, the you name it.

I wondered, did Mitsuru construct this place as a sign that the Kirijo Group would take it's influence here too? Damn, it all looks the same.

Anyway, my favorite part was the flat screen TV on the corner of the room. We'll have so much time together...

Er...Moving on!

The only thing that changed was a door to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. Various appliances, kitchen utensils, and the refrigerator that probably held within a shitload of ingredients and food. Shinjiro would love this place, and I would love his cooking too.

We moved on to the second floor and found it was as spacious as the first floor. How Labrys got me up here? She practically carried the wheel chair, and me along with it.

Quite disturbingly, it's also the same in the Iwatodai dorm.

I concluded, this place is the same as the one in Port Island. Same plans, but for only two persons. There were only two doors that lead to the rooms here, It was fairly obvious their for each of us. I used my hands on the wheels to move, since Labrys checked her own room. I turned the knob of the door, then pushed it open.

I'm quite glad it wasn't all THAT grand. It was just a simple, yet big room. The bed had a white sheet, and it's enough for two people. My own personal TV in front of it, it was a small flat screen. A mini-fridge, great for hiding my stash. A study table, complete with a bookshelf beside it.

"Wow! Your room looks great." I turned my head to find Labrys looking around my room.

"Is it the same as yours?" I asked.

"Don't look at me. I won't tell you." Great, shes still mad at me.

"Just go to sleep, or hibernate, whatever. We have school tomorrow." I said as I plopped myself down on my bed.

"School?"

"We're going to Yasogami High tomorrow, and I'll see what I can do to get your position as the President."

"Really? You'll do that for me?" she beamed at me.

"Yeah...sure."

"That's great!" she fist pumped. Surprisingly, her right arm launched to the ceiling, creating a hole in it. I noticed her arm was attached by chain. She retracted her arm back to place, then looked at me.

"Uh...Sorry 'bout that." I face palmed.

"Please...just go to sleep." She nodded before stepping out my room and closed the door.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. Tomorrows a big day, and it's going to get pretty hectic. Considering the chances I'll meet the Persona Users. I'll try and lay low as much as possible.

Though...They probably thought that the 'Shadow' they met was the 'other me'. If I accidentally meet them, I'll try and interact with them like the first time I attended Gekkoukan High, shy and silent. A little touch of being timid, and they would buy it...maybe.

Ugh...I'll think it over tomorrow. Time to get some Zs.

* * *

**And that's it. **

**Hows the POV change? is it great?**

**I kind of rushed it, I'm going to fix it once I get the time.**

**...Fruit prank!**


	13. Yasogami High

**Advanced Merry Christmas readers! This might be the last update this year, so I'll see you all in January. We're nearing Kanji's arc at last!**

**On a side note, I'm sorry if you find this a bit short and contains some errors. Had some trouble while making this chapter.**

**Time for the reviews...Oh, and thank you for all those to reviewed, favorite, and followed.**

**Lady Sinistra 23: When it comes to Minato Arisato, _EVERYTHING_ can go wrong.**

**DemonRally: I assure you, flashbacks have their purpose. Maybe I just overdid mine...ugh.**

**bon123: I can do it once I finalize the events in my head...which takes time.**

**Twin Judge of Gemini: I also thought about the idea when I first thought of the possible crossover of P4 and P3 when I started this fic. Sad to say, the Persona Users and the Avatar won't be working together in one roof anytime soon.**

**Loki Tricks: This chapter doesn't involve the usual shenanigans of the P4 crew and Minato. Or ****at least...not yet.**

**I would like to thank GantuShmantu 2.0 for providing help while I was working with this chapter.**

* * *

"Guys, could you keep it down in there?" **(Normal speech)**

_'I know it's impossible...wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'** (Thoughts)**

**_'Ugh...Looks like it's up to me to keep order around here.'_ (Nyx speaking)**

**"OH LAWD! NOT THE FACE!" (Persona speaking/Greater being speaking/Skill)**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own the Persona Series.**

**...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Yasogami High.**

**(5/7/11) Home -Midnight-**

I woke up in the middle of the night, exactly when the Dark Hour before struck. I just couldn't sleep right ever since those Tartarus explorations.

Even if I did enter a deep sleep, those stupid 'visions' would pop up.

On the bright side, I did get to see the luminous light of the moon. I didn't get the chance to enjoy it before, since the Dark Hour would just make it humongous and green.

I looked at my leg, maybe it's time to heal it completely. I'll just fake it being still broken for the next three days. I placed both of my hands on the cast on my broken leg. I thought up and prepared a Diarahan, but I was interrupted by Messiah.

**'Master, allow me.' **

_'Uh. Sure.'_

**'Salvation...'** My Persona muttered softly before light developed on my hands. I winced in pain as I felt my bones being placed to their rightful positions. Soon, It was good as new.

_'Thanks.'_

**'With pleasure.'**

Testing my newly-healed leg, I walked around the room. After doing some kicks and jump tests, I looked out the window above my study table. I see the moon shining brightly, illuminating the town with it's light.

_**'Beautiful. Isn't it?'**_

**'A sight to behold.'** Messiah agreed

_'Unlike that freakishly humongous green moon back when the Dark Hour still exists.' _A thought passed by. Wasn't that green moon Nyx?

**'Heh. Brings back memories. I still remember the time when I suggested to smash the moon.'** says Thanatos.

_'I told you, that's impossible. And I wouldn't do it anyway.'_

**'Why not? No moon, no Dark Hour. Right?' **Thanatos replied with uncertainty

**'Idiot...' **muttered Orpheus.

_**'Hey! That's my line, idiot!'**_

I sighed. Is there no way to make a 'mute' button inside my head?

**'Nah. Wheres the fun in that?' **says Thanatos

I plopped head first to the pillow on my bed, then placed my hands on my ears. As my Persona continued to blabber in my head, I desperately tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning in the peaceful town of Inaba wasn't very eventful. Birds chirping, the cool breeze blowing, older citizens barking at each other about lawns, and the students of the local school lazily prepare for their last weekdays-worth dose of education this week.

It's what you see everyday, nothing seem to change in the day-to-day activities in the town.

Though, in Minato's world, everything is but normal. You see, the sun seemed to have a grudge on our blue-haired protagonist. Ever since the day he accepted darkness of the Avatar to live again, he was constantly being targeted by that big ball of burning hydrogen and helium.

And this Satuday morning, he wasn't going to be spared by the blinding light of Sol.

It should rise in 3...

2...

1...

...

Wait for it...

...

"Damn it, Why?!"

There we go.

* * *

**(5/7/11) Home -Early Morning-**

After closing the curtains with various locks, I grudgingly went back to bed.

But, before I even got close to getting relaxed, I heard the door being kicked off it's hinges.

"...No more." I muttered.

"Minato, wake up." I felt being poked while I was under the covers. Damn, not this again.

"Go away." I said as I placed a pillow on top of my head.

"We can't go to school late, you know." Labrys poked me again. I tried to move away each time she poked me. I took a peek on the alarm clock beside my bed...

Its 3:30 in the morning! I grabbed the clock, then looked at it in disbelief.

"Aw c'mon, it's too early!" I exclaimed in annoyance. I reared my arm, then tossed the clock on her direction. Knowing she was going to evade, she just tilted her head, making the incoming projectile miss and fly out the window. I heard someone got hit outside instead, I ignored it. I covered myself once again and turned my back.

"And the more time we have to prepare. Get up already!" I felt my 'good' leg being pulled. She was trying to force me out of my sacred grounds! Luckily, I had the same experience with Koromaru back at the dorm.

Experience that I would NEVER allow to happen again. He pulled my pants off while I was asleep and ran out with it!

"Nope!" I used my hands to grab the metal headboard(and pants), serving as an anchor. The harder she tried to force me out, the more I held on. Then, she stopped pulling when she realized she couldn't move me.

"Better give up now. Just go without me, I'll catch up." Labrys huffed in annoyance before going out my room.

"Ah...Good ol' Plan B always works." I said triumphantly. Then promptly went back to pulling up the covers and go to sleep. It was thwarted yet again by the sounds of footsteps.

Round 2 eh? Ill just ignore her...

Well, that was the original plan. That was until I felt a huge weight on my chest, knocking out my breath.

"Gah!" I gasped and tried to get some air in my lungs. Whatever she placed on me, it was heavy!

I placed my hands around the object, it was rectangular. I popped my head out to take a look at it, it was just an ordinary box. I noticed there were multiple stamps on it, including a tag which had my name on it.

"Labrys, where'd you get this?" I asked.

"I found this at the door when I went down." She replied. I scanned the box again, nothing seemed suspicious. Since it had my name on the tag, it couldn't hurt to check it out, right?

**'Just open the damn box already.'** I heard Thanatos speak impatiently.

_'Why are you even interested in it?'_

Without waiting for a reply, I ripped it open like a child ripping apart a gift box. I cautiously put my hand it to reach out for the contents. Labrys placed her full attention on the movements of my hand shuffling the contents of the box, waiting for what it might contain. Then, I finally pulled something out...

"A jacket?" I heard Labrys beside me.

To be more precise, it was a black jacket, almost the same as my old Gekkoukan jacket.

"Looks like we're going to wear it today." I said. I revealed the logo stitched on the uniform, it's the logo of Yasogami High. Suddenly, I felt the box was removed. I turned to my side, only to find Labrys was gone as well.

I turned to the door, only to see it being closed. I looked around and found my uniform scattered around. I sighed again and placed it neatly on my bed. I tried the jacket on, it fits perfectly. How'd Mitsuru even know my measurements?

**'At least we're not going to get bored around her.'** says Thanatos in an amused tone.

_**'I agree.'**_

_'I'm doomed.' _I lowered my head.

**'Don't worry, Master. It'll only be a little jaunt.' **says Messiah reassuringly.

_'I think it would be more than that.'_ I said as I removed the jacket. I needed to get ready, get clean, and start fresh on my first day. Luckily, I have my own bathroom linked to my room, so I won't be going outside and let Labrys see me on my feet.

And then there's the fact she just might offer some..._assistance_.

_*Shudder*_

Now, I just need to shake this drowsiness off. Wouldn't want to sleep in school on the first day too.

That, and I can't go back to sleep with that mechanical nanny around.

**'Pfft...Daww did baby want to go to sweep?'** I frowned and Thanatos snickered.

_'Shut up.'_

* * *

"C-c-cold." To say it was cold was an understatement, The water was FREEZING!. Even with a white shirt and my school uniform on, I was still struggling to keep myself warm. Though, I still have this habit leaving the front of my uniform open. Too bad, my trusty mp3 isn't there to be shown to the world anymore.

I was still shaking while seated on my bed. From the constant Bufu-spamming Shadows to the cold executions of a certain red-haired woman, I should be immune to these kinds of temperature.

Hm...

Cold?

Freezing?

Red-haired woman?

...

I knew it! Mitsuru must've rigged the water!

**_'It's just you being paranoid...'_**

_'But...'_

**'Bot-girl, twelve o' clock. Better snap out of it.'** Orpheus warned.

"Minato, are you re...Why are you shaking?" I looked up and saw Labrys looking at me with my folded chair. She was now wearing the uniform she received from the box with black stockings to cover her metal plating on her legs up to her thigh. Even so, I still see exposed metallic parts. I hope people will just overlook them.

She moved and sat beside me. I turned to her and saw her unnatural, calculative red eyes.

"Are you sure your fine?" she asked worriedly.

"I-it's n-n-nothing." I stammered.

"If you say so..." She looked away and began to work on the wheelchair, which only lasted in seconds.

"By the way, did you find anything else in that box?" I asked.

"Hm? You mean this?" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a brown envelope and held it out to me. How did she do that?

I took the envelope and began to check what's inside. I pulled out a thick pile of papers with a small picture of me glued on the first paper. Again, I ask. When did people took this picture? I look awesome.

"Well...what is it?" Labrys interrupted my thoughts.

"Transfer papers. I forgot to ask Mitsuru about it. I'm surprised she actually prepared everything for us." I replied while still scanning through the file. I'm too lazy to read the rest, but I just hope that woman didn't put an outlandish story about me and Labrys. Those being in the lines of siblings, cousins...couples.

I swear...I'm going to **_REALLY_** jump out the window when we get to the faculty office if that happens. No outrageous excuse is going to save me this time.

**'Oh, goody!'** Thanatos chimed.

"Is it needed?" Labrys asked again.

"Of course. We can't attend if we don't have these papers." I replied.

"Then...they are important?"

"Very." I noticed a blur once again, and the papers disappeared from my grasp.

"Do you mind if held on to them?" ...Again. Where'd she put that envelope?

"...Sure." she pointed at the now-unfolded wheel chair, then held her hand out.

"Uh...I can do it by myself." I said as I brushed her hand away nicely. She was about to protest, until she saw that I was already seated.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She slowly nodded before moving out of the room. it's quite strange she isn't making any comments about going to school, or even nagging me about helping her get the position.

**'How unusual indeed.'** Messiah mused.

"I wonder..." Hm?

"...can this really be the chance I was looking for?" she was mumbling about something while we headed towards the stairs. I tried to listen to every word she says. I can detect a feeling of sadness...why?

"Is this really it? Am I really going to school?" she asked herself again. I thought about why she was asking herself these kinds of things. She was a weapo- no...A person stuck inside a mechanical body. No wonder she wanted to at least live like one.

**'Kinda same like me...'** Orpheus spoke solemnly.

**'You have a human head, everything else is made of metal. Doesn't that count?'** Thanatos joined in.

_'...Idiot.'_

**'What? That's like the second time today.'**

I noticed that we were dangerously nearing the stairs, and she was still keeping that blank face. Her pace isn't even slowing down.

"Labrys. Stairs." I warned her, she just ignored me.

"Will_ that_ dream actually come true?" I tried to use my feet and stomped on the floor to at least slow us down, just hope the rubber on the shoe doesn't wear out.

"That...I can live a normal life like the others?" It didn't work and we were still heading for the stairs.

"Aw crap!" The tip of my shoes were now on the edge of the stairs.

"And...I can finally know what it truly means to be happy?" and with one last step, I stumbled forward and gravity did it's purpose.

Oh well...It's been an awesome,yet short second chance.

"Laaabrysss!" Desperately, I called out her name. I was already gliding on top of the rest of the stairs.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. But, all is too late. I closed my eyes shut, then hoped the pain would only last moments.

Suddenly, I heard a loud *bang* and the rattle of chains. I felt something grab tightly around the back of my collar and pull sharply. I almost choked and coughed out a few times. I peeked one eye open to see if I was still alive...

I then noticed the tip of my nose was only mere centimeters away from the dark-green floor.

"Holy shit..." My eyes widened and I started to sweat profusely. A single drop of sweat developed on my nose and dropped, reminding me again that I was 'this' close from having my face smeared all over the floor.

* * *

**(5/7/11) School Zone, Samegawa Food Plain -Early Morning-**

I just found out that the dorm was only a few blocks away from the school. Well, we didn't need a map to find the place. Only follow where most of the students were headed. There was something missing though, and that is a certain soon-to-be president voicing out her thoughts for the 'future' of the school.

**"**Labrys. I'm perfectly unharmed. Don't worry about it." I said reassuringly to the said girl behind me.

"..." I sweat dropped at her silence.

Breakfast happened like a breeze...nothing but cold silence. I mostly did all the work, though Labrys helped a bit flipping the pancakes after I showed her how the first time.

...And making the the world's first flying saucer made of pastry in the process. She did get the getting-the-pancake-land-on-your-plate right, if you count it landing on your face while it's still hot, then landing on the said plate afterwards.

Still...I'll give her an A for effort. Everything else...not so much.

She still felt awkward about earlier this morning, where it involved me almost getting married with the floor...and the pancakes. I tried to tell her it was fine, she won't even look at me. Positions were the completely opposite, I know.

Don't ask, cuz I know not the inner workings of that girl.

"Comin' through! Watch out! Sorry! Pardon me!" Someone's voice pierced through the silence. When I turned around, I saw a certain brunette riding a bright yellow bike pass by us. Isn't that...

"...Nevermind." I shook my head.

* * *

**(5/7/11) Yasogami High School, Main gates. -Early Morning-**

That silence lasted until we arrived at the school. To say it was impressive was very much true, and quite nostalgic. In contrast to my usual bright and noisy old school, Yasogami High was a bit shady and quiet. The school gate , which wasn't that overly grand like Gekkoukan High, was surrounded on the sides with peach trees in full bloom.

Students were scattered around the entrance, minding their own business. A group of girls were on one side of the gate, gossips probably. The other side were occupied by a group of boys, checking out the said group of girls opposite to them.

Labrys was astonished. I couldn't tell, but the lack of movement and words made it obvious. She reminded me of myself when I first entered Gekkoukan High, though it was mostly boredom rather than astonishment.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" I told her. She snapped out of her stupor and continued while looking around.

The students' eyes were now on us. This is the part where a sudden wave of nervousness kicks in, though I shrugged it off and kept a blank face. Labrys was still looking around while she was walking towards the school gate, obviously not affected.

It was understandable. After all, it's not everyday you see two people with bright, outlandish hair. I heard some...unfriendly looking students make comments about Labrys and about either on my hair or the fact I was on a wheel chair...

I felt an eyebrow twitch.

Patience...

Three more days, Minato...

Just three more days...

Remember their faces...

Fantisize about caving a hole in it...

...and dust bunnies. Yeah...especially think about the bunnies.

Ahh~ I feel so much better.

* * *

**(5/7/11) Yasogami High School, Faculty Office -Early Morning-**

After asking for directions, we headed for the Faculty Office in the school. Labrys handed me the envelope containing our files before she knocked on the door. I looked at her after checking the files again, then gave her the thumbs up. She nodded and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened...and we saw a complete hybrid of a man and a grinning _*cough*_ horse_ *cough*_

"Huh? Who the hell are two supposed to be." The man spoke in a brusk tone. He seemed to be in his 30's or 40's. He sported a straight bob-cut black hair, hazel eyes, and buck teeth. He wears a dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie.

I wanted to say _I am Death, and I'm here to collect my due_ jokingly-

**'Aw shucks, our little boy is growing up.'**

But quickly stomped on the idea.

**'...I knew it was too good to be true.' **says Thanatos, crestfallen.

"Good morning, sir. We're transfer students here from Tatsumi Port Island and we'd like to meet our homeroom teacher. May we please ask for your...guidance?" I asked stiffly. The man snorted.

"Is that right? Another city kid this year. What's the matter? Did the city just farted you out all the way out here?" ...Who the hell is this guy? His first impression is even worse than Ekoda.

"Actually-" I was interrupted when the man got into my face.

"Tut tut. I don't wanna hear your sappy story. Just go on ahead, I don't wanna waste my time with sad sacks of garbage. A little advice: don't screw around here or we're really going to have a story worth telling." he glared down at me. Patience is wearing thin...

"And the same goes for you, little miss." She pointed at Labrys, who was behind me. "If you think you can have your way with those looks, better forget about it. This school will be kept crystal clean under my supervision, and your kind will be better off in the dump where you belong."

...You know what, screw it.

"Got anything else important to say, _sir_? Or are you going waste _our _time flapping that mouth of yours?" I hissed. The man's eyes widened and he stammered.

"C-congratulations. On for your first day, you have just been added on my shit list." he said in an intimidating tone.

"And that's supposed to do what? Not get invited on your wedding?" His mouth gaped.

"How the hell did you know I wasn't mar-" Just when he was about to rant about his emotionally scaring story, he checked his wrist watch and grumbled. With that, he left while muttering things to himself.

**'Man with weird teeth, check! Okay, that's the first one added to my Death List.' says Thanatos as he kept his 'list'.**

**'I have no qualms with that.' says Messiah.**

**'Me neither.' Orpheus joined.**

_'Same.'_

_**'For once, looks like we all agree with him.'**_

"Is that a teacher?" Labrys spoke for the first time since we entered the school.

"Must be."

"Are all of them like that?" she asked again.

"I certainly hope not." I replied. She nodded and we continued inside the Faculty Room.

I noticed there were only a few teachers here. That, or maybe it's because of the classes.

"Oh, hello there." Both me an Labrys turned to where the voice came from. We see a man wearing some sort of striped, brown vest with a white shirt underneath, dark-brown pants, and had slight grayish hair that was neatly kept, unlike that man-horse jerk we met earlier.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I nodded and gave him the envelope I kept under my jacket. The man raised a brow and took the envelope from my hands, then pulled out our files. We only stared at the man as he continued to skim through the files.

"...Minato Arisato." The man spoke softly as he continued to read.

"That would be me." I said

"Labrys? What a strange name. Must be from overseas." said girl tilted her head.

"Strange? Overseas? What's he talkin' about?" Labrys whispered. I shrugged

"I dunno."

"Ah. So you must be the two new transfer students from Port Island. Well, I would like to say welcome to Inaba and our school." This guy is nice enough, I hope.

"It's nice to meet you...uh."

"You may call me Mr. Yamada. Gee, it makes me feel kinda old." The teacher sheepishly placed his hand on his hair.

"Right...It's nice to meet you, Mr. Yamada." I lowered my head a bit.

"Likewise. It's a shame you ended up in that situation." he said with a sad expression when he looked at my leg wrapped in cast. "Though, I find it heartwarming to know you have a friend to help you. She is a little shy, don't you think?." I slowly nodded at the teacher. Mr. Yamada went back to scan the thick pile of files.

"Well... You're in class 3-1, and it seems I'm going to be your homeroom teacher." Mitsuru must've arranged us a seat for senior students. 3-1 eh? December 31st, won't be that hard to remember if I get lost. I nodded to myself.

"Just in time,too. I'm heading there myself, follow me." The man set the paper down to his desk, then motioned for us to follow him outside.

"He's going to be our homeroom teacher? He sounds kinda funny." I chuckled softly at Labrys.

"Let's go..."

* * *

**(5/7/11) Yasogami High School, Class 3-1 -Early Morning-**

As soon as we neared the door to our new class, I already hear the noise the students were making. I can tell it's going to be lively in there, not like it's going to affect me or anything. He told us to enter when we were called, so we waited by the door.

The moment Mr. Yamada slid the door open, all noise ceased.

"Everybody, I have a special surprise for you all." Mr. Yamada's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Today, we're going to have two new students from the city. Isn't that great?" The man smiled. Though, he looked embarrassed when he was only met by deafening silence.

"Uh...right. Well," he turned to us and nodded. "Come in, meet your new classmates." Labrys continued in with a smile on her face. For me, I wore my best expression for these kinds of situations:

Boredom

I heard the class started to murmur when both of us entered the room. We stopped at the side of the table, then nodded at us.

"Alright you two, why don't you introduce yourselves?" the man gestured. Labrys looked at me.

"Go on." I spoke. She nodded before looking at the rest of the class.

"Uh...My names Labrys, nice to meet you all. I hope we all get along." She said with a smile. Some guy students looked at each other and mouthed the word 'cute' or 'foreign'. Then, she looked at me, signalling it was my turn.

I sighed and looked at my new classmates. I brushed my bangs out of the way to expose both of my eyes, then spoke...

"...Minato Arisato." I said in a monotone voice.

...

...

**'That's it? No dramatic poses? Titles? Anything?'** says Thanatos.

_'Uh huh.'_

**'Boring.'**

_..._

_..._

"...so cool." A small smile developed when I heard a praise.

_'It's not needed, I guess. First ten minutes in class, and my awesomeness already_ _precedes me.' _I gloated inwardly.

"Oh! I just remembered something. Is there a chance you two are related?" I froze and looked at Mr. Yamada. I totally forgot about that!

"I didn't get to see all of the contents on your files. Mind filling me in?" Oh crap...

"Labrys is my...uh." C'mon, you've got this!. Time seemed to slow, and I was starting to sweat.

...

Strange...Overseas...

That's it!

Time to do Aigis' old excuse.

"Labrys...is an old friend of mine. She's an exchange student in Gekkoukan High, which was my old school in Port Island, after she came come from overseas. We've been recently transferred due to...circumstances." I finished. Labrys was about to protest, I gave her a look_ 'DON'T!_'.

...and as luck would have it, everybody hummed and bought my excuse.

**_'This is too easy...'_**

_'Don't jinx it.'_

* * *

**(5/7/11) Yasogami High School, Class 3-1 -After School-**

I was placed at the far left side of the room, next to the windows and right beside Labrys, who was intently listening on with the lesson. My wheelchair served as my temporary seat of mine. While Mr. Yamada went on about the subject, I bowed on the armrest on my seat and started to sleep...without anyone caring.

Seems like Geography is taught by our homeroom teacher, Mr. Yamada, who is quite a hyperactive man. He literally bounces when he teaches, constantly putting his hand through his hair. He does have this energy around him when he starts about the lesson. He tries to pass on his enthusiasm to learn, albeit it failed working on me.

When the bell rang, signalling class was over for today, I stretched my back and yawned. The moment Mr. Yamada went out the room, the students swarmed where me and Labrys are seated. Though, it was mostly on Labrys.

At first, they were pointing out that my hair is weird. Labrys looked at me for a moment when she sensed a thick wave of killing aura surrounding me. Remembering that it was only the first day, I just smiled and agreed or denied at their statements. They are safe...

For now...

**'How vile!'** Thanatos mused.

Some were introducing themselves, others are offering to eat together outside, and the rest just want to hang out. Of course, I turned down their offers nicely. Labrys, on the other hand, was being dragged by some girl towards the door. She looked at me, asking for help, I just gestured my hand a thumbs up and grinned.

I detected no ill intentions, so I let them be. It's a perfect opportunity for Labrys to socialize without me around to guide her.

* * *

**(5/7/11) Yasogami High School -After School-**

As for me, I went to explore the campus. I ignored the looks people were giving me, not like they can say anything about it when I'm around. It's annoying, I know. I just wish I could get rid of this stupid chair with wheels sooner.

I found that Yasogami High is split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building has three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second, and so on. The Practice Building has two floors, and each floor house rooms for different school clubs and activities.

It wasn't as big as Gekkoukan High, though it's much more explorable without that school guard with a stick up his ass back in my old school.

Right now, I'm around the second floor of the classroom building. As usual, students were looking at me.

"I haven't seen him before..." I stopped and listened at the voices while I passed through them. I noticed a few students clutter at the door of 2-2.

"Must be another transfer student." Random boy student A told the girl with glasses.

"I think he's the one that made King Moron all pissed this morning." Random Boy B told both of them. Ah...it seems my reputation is already spreading. By the way, King Moron? Who the fuck is that? Interested, I decided to pretend not to notice them while my back is turned.

"What makes you think that?" Girl A joined in.

"Well...From what I heard, Morooka's muttering about some 'blue-haired menace'." Boy B explained. I guess that man-horse's name is 'Morooka'. King Moron sounds like a perfect title for him.

"He's kind of like Seta, first day and he's already on King Moron's list." says the girl with glasses, giggling.

Wait...Seta?

...shit.

"C'mon guys, let me see!" A familiar voice came from the room.

"Stop crowding at the door. Who're you guys looking at anyway?." A strict voice followed. It sounded feminine and...bossy. The students who were previously blocking the way were now dispersing.

"Is there somebody new outside, Chie?" a soft, familiar voice asked.

"I don't now, but it's time to find out!"

Aw man...

**'Run bro...' **Thanatos whispered.

**'Run.' **Orpheus repeated

"H-h-hey, isn't that..."

Cursing, I slowly turned my head to the door of 2-2

And I saw four people staring at me. First was a guy with red headphones around his neck, shaking in...fear? The second was a girl with short hair and wearing a green sports jacket over her uniform, glaring at me. The third was a girl with long black hair and had a red sweater of her uniform, staring at me with a hand covering her mouth.

The last, but most definitely not the least, was a guy the same as I in the past. Same cold demeanor, silence, and the hair disorder. But right now, he is releasing an thick aura while giving me a piercing gaze. I did the same, I stared solely at the silver-haired Wild Card without uttering a single word.

"..." His glare deepened.

"..." I stared back blankly. The students around us were starting to look at the scene we're making.

...

...

**_'Try to say something...' _**and I did

"Who are you again?" Time to create more questions to revolve around them.

**'This is going to be good...'** Thanatos said ominously.

"W-What?" that was Yosuke, confused as ever.

"Honestly, I don't know you people." I tried to use my cold voice from before.

"...You don't recognize us?" Yukiko asked.

"I just came from Port Island. This is my first time in Inaba, so how would I recognize any of you." I replied.

Silence...

"What're you tryi-" Chie didn't get to finish.

"There you are!" We were interrupted when Labrys approached me.

Thank you Labrys!

"Sheesh, I've been looking everywhere for you." She moved behind me, but noticed the Persona Users.

"Huh? Who're they?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I replied

"Are they your...friends?" she asked again. This time, I looked to the Persona Users before shaking my head in denial.

"I've never seen them before." gasps were heard behind Souji.

"Well, let's go back." Without waiting for an answer, she walked away with me in tow.

Back with Souji's team, they were all frozen in their place.

"Is he playing with us? Again?" Yosuke asked their leader.

"Want to follow them?" Chie suggested.

"I'm not sure..." Yukiko muttered.

"C'mon, it'll be fine! Right buddy?" Souji contemplated, but then nodded at Yosuke.

"Stake out is it then!" Yosuke grinned. The other three looked at the brunette, then all nodded.

* * *

**What surprises awaits them in the lair of the Avatar?**

**Who knows?**

**I do...**

**Heh. hah. haha. HAHAHAHA *cough* dammit *cough***

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	14. Masks and Espionage

**Tada-da-da! I'M BAAACK! WITH A NEW CHAPTER IN TOW!**

**Anyone miss me?**

** *Narrowly dodges random object flying straight for my head***

**Umm...Heres the update. I know I didn't stick to my promise about updating at the first week of January.**

**I am terribly sorry about that.**

**Also, this chapter contains no fight scenes. Yet...**

**Chapter's a bit short, I only managed to sneak this one out.**

**On the bright side, I managed to defend my Thesis after a bloody battle. So... I'm free at last.**

**Well... Sort of.**

* * *

"Guys, could you keep it down in there?" **(Normal speech)**

_'I know it's impossible...wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'** (Thoughts)**

**_'Ugh...Looks like it's up to me to keep order around here.'_ (Nyx speaking)**

**"OH LAWD! NOT THE FACE!" (Persona speaking/Greater being speaking/Skill)**

**Disclaimer(s): I don't own the Persona Series.**

**...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14(1/2): Masks and Espionage.**

Labrys and I stayed in school a bit more longer to talk about our experience in the new school. She told me that it was strange, in a good way. I stifled a laughter when the same girl from this morning dragged her off again and requested if they could come home together. Labrys looked at me for some reason, I figured she was asking for permission.

Her friend stopped tugging when she saw her new friend , Labrys, was looking at some blue-haired boy on a wheelchair. Meaning, me.

I held out my hands and made a 'Shoo Shoo' gesture at Labrys while keeping a smile on my face. The girl beside her made a creepy smile and nudged Labrys with her elbow. Then, I saw the girl whisper something to Labrys while _rudely_ pointing at me, which made the said girl shake her head in denial. My hands drooped and looked at her friend incredulously, just what was she implying?

After saying goodbye to the girl, we were on our way back home. That is, until Labrys noticed something...

"Hey, Minato." The gynoid tapped me on my shoulder lightly, causing me to stir on my short nap.

"Hm?" I yawned and stretched my back. Once I heard a satisfying click on my spine, I leaned back and turned my head on the side.

"What is it?" I asked the girl behind me. Instead of replying, she tapped my shoulder again. I looked behind and saw her other hand pointing behind with her thumb.

On the said direction, I saw a trash bin shaking at the sidewalk that seemed like somebody thrown a brown wig recently. Standing beside the said bin was a female student wearing a red sweater with an umbrella cover her face. Then, I saw a guy with a green hoodie run pass by the girl.

**'Isn't that what you call a skirt that 'guy' is wearing?'** Orpheus asked.

**'Yes, little one. It is also what you call a piece of... heaven.'** Thanatos answered ominously.

**'Heaven?'** the musician parroted

**'Tis' because we see a fraction of what is heavenly when look up to it. If ya know what I mean... hehe.' **Junpei... your influence is not welcome here.

_**'...Damn pervert.'**_

_'Agreed.'_

**'Apart from the fact that it is a man wearing it...'** Messiah trailed off with disgust.

**'Ew! Damn, I didn't know you swing that way to your 'heaven' big guy.'** Orpheus sniggered.

**'Shut it or...**' mumbled Thanatos angrily.

**'Or what?'** Orpheus provoked

**'I'll rip your head off and make you kiss your own ass.' **Thanatos hissed.

Taking Thanatos' petty argument aside, Orpheus' observation has been noted. Red sweater? Green hoodie? Aren't those worn by...

_'...Nah, they wouldn't' _I thought to reassure myself

As I was about to shrug it off as me just being paranoid again, I saw a single green bush with a blotch of snow on top of it. As if to prove my suspicions, a ray of light passed by on the said bush. I expected the peculiar snow to melt, but flashed with a glimmer of silver instead.

...

Silver...

"...Those idiots." I muttered. Here I was, trying my best to get away from them.

If it's a fight they so badly want, I'll give them one!

I'll even introduce them to a brand new world where Pain is God and I'm the Pope.

Besides, I've been feeling a little cooped up on this stupid chair, so it's about time to have a little exercise. And as luck would have it, I have the Wild Card as my new personal punching bag that's just **_dying_** to be used.

...

...

_'What the hell...?' _My eyes went wide because of the dark trail of thought. I closed my eyes shut and shook my head, thinking it was just my own (quite often) insanity taking place. But, when I opened my eyes... Darkness filled every corner of my vision.

How nostalgic... as if I was back in the seal.

The seal... the only thing there was pure despair. Nothing but the cold, dead silence is heard. Everything else near the seal was corrupted to the core, the place practically reeks of death...

_**A** **N**EW **M**ASTER** B**EARING **A U**NIQUE **P**OWER... **O**NE **T**HAT **I**S **M**ORE **P**ROMISING **T**HAN **T**HE **L**AST._

My eyes widened when I heard a cruel laughter from all directions, echoing in the dark abyss. As I tried to recover after being startled by the new voice, a thought passed by like I've heard it before.

That's right... the mixed voices of the Nyx Avatar, when I fought Ryoji.

_'What?'_

_**I**S** S**OMETHING** W**RONG? **I**T **W**OULD **S**EEM **T**HAT **Y**OUR** T**HOUGHTS **A**RE **I**N **D**ISARRAY._

_'No shit...'_

I looked around calmly, but failed to found the source of the irritating voice.

_**A**LLOW **M**E TO **R**EMIND **Y**OU **W**HAT** I** **H**AVE** P**LANNED **F**OR **Y**OU **F**ROM **T**HE **V**ERY** B**EGINNING..._

It keeps ringing in my head. I can't seem to regain contro-

_**T**HE **T**WELVE **A**RCANE **W**OULD **R**ESTORE **O**UR **F**ORMER **G**LORY **A**S **T**HE **T**HIRTEENTH. **T**HEIR **P**OWER **W**OULD **U**NLOCK **Y**OUR **F**ULL **P**OTENTIAL, **T**HEY **W**OULD **G**IVE **Y**OU **A** **G**REATER** P**URPOSE** I**N **L**IFE.**.. O**R **I**N **D**EATH._

I stayed there, frozen in darkness. It's as if I was floating in the deep, cold space without knowing which way was up. Who the hell is it this time now? It sounded like a maniac with many voices overlapping each other.

_'Damn it! Get outta my head!'_

_**S**OON,** Y**OU **A**ND** I **WILL** F**ULFILL **O**UR **D**ESTINY, **A**S **I**T **W**AS **F**ORETOLD..._

The voice is starting to fade away. I feel cold, very cold.

_...**A**ND **A**S **N**YX **W**OULD **H**AVE** I**T..._

For a brief moment, the mask of the Avatar appeared in front of my face. It was the same white mask I would never forget.

But, as quick as it came, it dispersed into nothingness within seconds.

I cringed when the mask's laugh continued to echo in my mind. Then, I felt a burning pain on my face, like the skin was being peeled away in an inferno. I used a hand to extinguish the invisible flames that was virtually eating away my flesh. After a few agonizing moments, my body felt cold and numb, and the pain disappearing like it was never there in the first place.

"GAH!" Surprised, I yelped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You were spacing out again." A sharp voice pierced the hollow silence. It was Labrys, saving me once again from my own mind.

"Agh...Don't ever do that again." I noticed I was sweating profusely and felt being very tired, like the first time I went in Tartarus.

"What are you so spooked about?" she asked in a bemused tone.

"Its...nothing." I replied plainly.

"That's what you always say..." I heard her mutter while rolling her eyes. How come she acts so... human?.

_**'Glad you regained control. I assume you wanted answers?'** _My eyes narrowed when Nyx's voice came to mind.

_'Care to tell... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'_ I thought loudly, if that was possible.

_**'No matter how much you wanted to shout, it will never happen inside your head. The words can be heard in the mind, but not the ear.'**_

_'...I knew that.'_ I replied dryly while keeping a frown on my face.

_**'Now...what you experienced earlier is the Nyx Avatar trying to remind your former purpose in your mind. Once it takes over, the only thing you will think about is to serve. You will forget about everything - Friendship, Love, Trust...Control - they are nothing. Your sole purpose is to serve my every whim, no matter what the cost.'** _A heart-wrenching pain developed on my chest as Nyx explains the consequences of being the new Avatar. I thought about Ryoji, about how he went through all this.

_**'Every time you awaken the power of the Nyx Avatar, it will slowly eat away your mind. "Humanity in trade, Power in return..." equivalent exchange.' **_Is this the same unfair conditions he went through?

_'Well...Shit.'_

_**'I trust that you are both strong in both physical and mental strength, so you can prevent the mask from ever making you a mindless buffoon. The power of the Avatar has it's own independent mind on it's own unique way. As of now, it still holds on into it's last purpose, which is to bring about The Fall.'**_

_'Why are you being... kind enough to tell me all this?'_

_**'Don't get me wrong, I was merely explaining the challenge that so very few hear once they accept the gift that Nyx's graciousness bestowed upon them.'** _I snorted in response.

_'I thank you, oh-so-generous Nyx.' _I replied sarcastically.

_**'Now... If you would excuse me, I have matters concerning this development to attend to.'**_

It's no use thinking about the revelation about my newly acquired power. I know It's stupid that I'm not taking such an important thing seriously. That, and it'll only make my problems get the better of me if I keep worrying about them.

I don't know if it's a proper example, that this power is basically like using drugs: It makes you feel good only for a while... from then forward, it makes your life more shitty than it usually was, not that I actually experience using one. Simple as that.

Though, it kind of reminds me of Shinjiro for some odd reason.

Also, I'm confident the mask won't take control. I'm confident enough of my mental immune system. Meaning, My Persona.

**'I'm not so sure about that...'** Strangely, Thanatos spoke in a more... serious way than he usually was.

_'Something wrong?'_

**'The three braniacs decided to discuss after your little episode and decided to leave me out of it.'** A small smile developed on my face as Thanatos grumbled.

_'I wouldn't mind much about it if I were you, and you're not exactly the type to worry about these things.'_

**'Says the guy who would just 'wing it''** My smile developed to a smirk. I noticed we we're nearing the dorm in a steady pace. I just wish that those idiots stopped stalking me all the way there, or I might just ask Labrys if she could let me borrow her axe.

_'Heh. It's just who I am, no biggie. Just don't let it get to ya, T.'_

**'T? Oh, so it's code names now eh? Fine, I'll call you BlueEmo0, or BlackBeat13, or-'**

_'Shut up. I'm not talking about making those horrendous things you call a call sign._

**'What? They're cool and funny if you ask me.' .**

_'Awesome. Ha ha.' _I rolled my eyes and mocked amusement. Sarcasm leaking like in a broken pipe.

_'...By the way, your exceptional skill in sucking at creativity astounds me.'_

**'Creativity is overrated.' **I chuckled inwardly while T laughed his ass off.

...

...

**'You know..'** T started

_'Yeah?'_

**'Some days, I hate you so** **much.'**

_'I kno- I mean... What brought that up?'_

**'For insulting me.'** I snorted.

_'You mean, failing miserably at simple things? Yeah, you suck.'_ I stated rather plainly.

**'Psh. You just don't have any talent other than criticism.'**

_'Nah. It's just me being mean to you.' _

******'Well, Fuck you.'** I shook my head and breathed in. I already see the dorm from here, and the sun was setting, too.

...and those fuckwits still behind. I can _FEEL_ it.

_'So... it's just you and me for now, eh?' _I relaxed as I leaned back on the backrest of my chair.

**'Yeah, since Messiah and Orpheus aren't going to be back anytime soon.'** T stated boredly.

_'Eh? Why?'_

**'Apparently, the mask released some sort of energy after it resurfaced. Everything about it screams chaotic evil**(duh)**, so the two didn't really take it nicely when it hit, especially the occasional Shakespearean**(Wait...wut?)**.'**

_'Shakespearean? You mean Messiah?'_ I raised an eyebrow to the given nickname.

**'Yeah. He may be the ultimate form of the Judgement Arcana, but he still have his weaknesses.' **I nodded sagely.

_'Nyx Avatar, the complete form of the thirteenth Arcana, Death. I bet you feel right at home when it happened huh?'_

**'A teeny bit, but no.' **he emphasized the word 'teeny'** 'It wasn't as comfortable as much as Tartarus.'**

_'Mhm. True. Guess I'll talk to you a bit later, T. I still have to think about what to do with the little party group Seta made.'_ I lazily raised my hand and pointed a thumb behind to the Persona Users, if they were still following me.

**'About that... mind calling me if you get into a tussle? I need to do some stretching and get... acquainted with your new friends.'** I retracted my hand from pointing behind and placed an index finger on my chin, adopting a thinking pose.

_'Hm...'_

**'Pleaaaaaasseeeee?.'** It's kind of unnerving(and kind of amusing) hearing the personification of Death plead. So...

_'...I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises, though.'_ I concluded.

**'Yes!.'** Regardless, he yelled in glee.I heard him mumble a few plans while disappearing to the back of my head. I hated to mention about my lack of an Evoker, I wouldn't want to ruin his fun.

Thinking about the problem at hand again. It does make me want to rethink my actions back in the seal... was it really worth it?

I looked back to the ragtag of newbie Persona Users, who were STILL, much to my irritation, obviously trying to hide(and failed horribly so) while following me.

...Yep.

_'...Definitely worth it.'_ I pushed my palms together and proceeded to continue my devious plotting.

* * *

**[SlyTrinity]**

Ahh...Finally going to have some screen time. You see, I'm going to do a short intermission once in a while in my point of view. Much like on the previous attempt. You see, I'm going to explain the recent situations before changing POVs.

Yes, dear readers, I'm going to implement POV change once and a while. Since I noticed that doing it on Minato's POV exclusively would be a bit... boring. I've thought about making Thanatos do this stuff... but I quickly discarded the idea of potentially causing major chaos. He tried to talk me into it inside my mind, but relented after I threatened him that I would beat him with a stick.

A long, pointy, _prickly-like-a-cactus_ stick. Yeah, fear my piece of lumber.

Anyway...Here we are, approaching the point of view of a certain silver-haired teenager, who now is patiently watching the now-local resident of Inaba, Minato Arisato. With his friends, they planned to wait until late at night to watch the blue-haired teen.

I would like to point out that it was a bad idea.

A. **Very**. Bad one.

Just saying...

* * *

**[Souji's POV]**

******(5/7/11) Enemy Territory("Arisato Minato's Home") -A few minutes before midnight-**

Right now, I'm hiding in some shrubbery in front of the dorm where the unusual Shadow... what was his name again? Oh yeah, Arisato.

As I was saying, the said dorm was now under heavy surveillance. I tried to point out that hiding seemed pointless, since our disguises were pretty stupid. I didn't voice out my opinion, since Yosuke was really into this... espionage thing. Yukiko doesn't mind, which was strange.

Her behavior changes whenever Arisato was the topic on our meetings at Junes, she even tried to reason out that he was a 'good Shadow' because he helped us out the last time we saw him. Chie and Yosuke were still unsure whether to trust her words, but listened to her earnestly anyway.

I tried to believe it myself... but I get this feeling in my gut that there is something else is behind that Shadow...something big.

He had other motives... I'm sure of it. The rest of the team ruled out that we was human.

Since when we wore sinister masks and grew wings?

I had the same feeling the first time we met him, back in the Midnight Channel, a few days ago. The following day, we held our urgent meeting at Junes to discuss the Shadow with Teddie. Strangely, the bear-ish mascot didn't seem to recognize him, other than list him as a big threat. Later... Surprisingly and shockingly, we met his human counterpart wandering in Junes.

I watched him as he continued his laid-back attitude while annoying Yosuke. Chie couldn't take it anymore and forcefully pinned him to take a seat for interrogation. I sweat-dropped at her forcefulness and scratched my head, but regained my impassive expression. Then, when I mentioned the word 'Shadow', he brushed us off and told us that he simply KNEW about them... and _him_.

We didn't get much information, but he told us that he had beaten _it_ himself.

Shocking? Yes. Suspicious? Definitely.

There is so many questions in my head. Like, if this Shadow had been the true connection between the murders and disappearances all along? That it was only gaining our trust by destroying it's own creations to lure us into playing it's game for it.

The questions kept rising, especially this morning.

Why did he come to the human world and enroll in a High School? In Inaba of all places. Who was that girl assisting him with him? Is she an accomplice? Why is the Shadow in a wheelchair in the first place? Is he acting being crippled so that he won't be blamed when he causes chaos here in the near future? Why did he pretend that he didn't know us? Maybe he only wanted to avoid fighting in public?

That. Or maybe... just maybe... that guy was the original all along? That his Shadow was the masked Shadow we met, his 'true self'. And, the reason why the real Arisato was in the wheelchair, because his Shadow was too powerful. _It_ did say he fought and beat_ its_ 'true' self when we spoke to _it_ the last time.

But, that doesn't make any sense... he said that it was his first time in Inaba. So how did his Shadow end up in the Midnight Channel?

Then... that means the Shadows don't only exist in Inaba, but in other places as well!

**Eureka!**

...

...

Whoa Whoa... I'm just imagining and rushing up things... maybe.

Argh! So many Ifs, yet so little useful facts.

But, There is this one thing in my mind right now...

"Yosuke, How did you convince me into this again?" I asked my friend beside me. Who was... sleeping. Dammit.

I poked him on his cheek, which only made him grunt in annoyance. Frowning, I slapped him on the head lightly, causing him to abruptly yelp and sit straight.

"Huh? Wha- *yawn* Oh... hey."

"Really? Hey?"

"Sorry. Why are we here again?" The brunette scratched his chin after holding back a yawn.

I sighed "To peep on some crippled guy while he's changing, duh." I deadpanned.

"Ew, How did you talk me into this? Not. Gay." He held out his hands in a defensive way.

I face-palmed. Apparently, sarcasm is lost on his poor soul.

"Don't ask me. Going here was your idea in the first place."

"..."

"Stake out? Spying? Es-pee-io-naje?" I flailed my hands comically.

"How are we gonna do that?" ...gah!

"Magic. *snort* *snort*"

"Oh...riiiiiight." he nodded to himself.

Cue painful facepalm

Checking my cell, I noticed I missed a call from home. I shrugged and thought about an explanation, then checked the time. It's already 11:36 PM, nothing much happened so far.

The girls, plus Teddie, already left for Junes to get ahead of us in the Midnight Channel in case the guy already went inside the TV world.

So...I did the next best thing.

"Psst. Hey, Yosuke."

"What?"

"Go check it out, they must've fallen asleep."

"What do you want me to do?"

I wanted to scream so badly.

"See if the door is unlocked, we might find clues or soon-to-be victims in there."

"Righto."

And so, I watched Yosuke run to the dorm in PLAIN SIGHT.

_'You idiot!'_

I saw Yosuke stop in front of the door and quietly try out the knob, he sighed in disappointment. I signaled for him to go back, but he suddenly stopped in mid-step. Slowly, he turned around and listened through the door.

Unknown to Souji, the brunette was hearing light sounds.

_Thump-Thump-Thump._

Like something is hitting the floor in a steady pace.

Then... he heard someone groan.

And of course, he remembered that the blue-haired guy wasn't the only resident inside the building.

Yosuke's imagination went wild. Surprise. Surprise.

_'Holy shit. Are they...?'_ he thought

Back with Souji.

Yosuke suddenly jerked his head back. He turned around and soundlessly mouthed words that I didn't understand.

"What?"

...

Yosuke leaned his head again on the door as if to confirm something. Then, he turned to me and mouthed the same words... why is he blushing?

"...nk...ha..." I really couldn't understand him, so I cupped a hand on my ear to gesture that I wasn't getting the message.

"What?" I called out again, a bit louder this time.

"I..th...ody...ving...ex." Huh?

The fuck?

...

...

Screw stealth.

"WHAT?!"

I saw him take a deep breath, then shouted back at me...

"I THINK SOMEBODY IS HAVING SEX!"

...

...

...

_Brain_

**What?**

_Dafuq did he just say?_

**He said that some dude is getting laid. Right Now. As we 'speak' *snicker***

_Really? _

**Hell if I know, your on your own on this one.**

_I'm..._

**Heavily overdosed with stupid pills? Yes. You got waaaay over the prescription.**

_Shut up, brain._

**Wish I could, but I can't.**

_Why?_

**Thought pattern went haywire. Too many random thoughts running around here, and their highly disturbing.**

_You're so full of shit._

**Don't need to explain what that implies.**

*facepalm*

* * *

**[Back with Minato, five minutes earlier.]**

******(5/7/11) Home -A few minutes before midnight-**

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

A few hours ago, I dumped my wheel-chair shortly after Labrys went to 'standby' mode in her room.

Currently, I decided to stay up until Midnight because I still had some unused energy to burn. That, or I had just recently developed to be a Nocturnal and sleep during the day.

Actually... that clearly explains a lot. I was never a morning person, I hate mornings with burning passion that rivals the heat of the offending big ball of heat itself.

After doing some short runs around on the lounge, my eyes shifted to the a lone wide-screen TV. Midnight Channel portal? Highly possible. Acquired short-distance entrance, and I don't have to run all the way to Junes in the middle of the night. Yay.

Now, I need some kind of weapon backing me up inside that hellhole. I'd normally use a short sword, but who sells those things nowadays? Not like I could 'ask' Mitsuru without getting bombarded by questions.

Maybe I could stick with improvised weapons?

Hah! Funny idea. Maybe I could make a death ray out of a toaster and STILL make good toast.

I can terrorize and have snack while I'm at it!

Sadly, my lack of intelligence to tinker with such things would never make me craft such a magnificent tool. Why did I even skip out Fuuka's offer to join her tech club anyway?

...

...

Dying. Right. I remember.

Well, that's one idea flushed down the toilet. And running around the lounge wasn't the brightest idea I had to get spent. So... I figured to have a little jog around the town under the serene moonlight.

"I THINK SOMEBODY IS HAVING SEX!"

...

...

_What_

_The_

_Fuck?_

**'Quick! get a camera!'** T ordered.

I quickly reached in my pocket and magically obtained a _fully charged_ video cam. I don't leave home without it!

Can't have yourself missing out _golden and embarrassing _opportunities, yes?

I slammed the door open with haste, with video cam poised on record...

...

...

My hands deflated at what I saw... it's unholy image must be purged out of my head.

Still waiting for the punchline? Well, when I looked out the door, guess what I found?

Campers.

_Nyx-be-damned _Campers.

A fucking tent is set up near the dorm, on the small patch of greenery. I swear I can even smell roasted marshmallows and s'mores. These guys are starting to creep me out more than the time I stared at Igor's nose for five minutes.

Five. Agonizing. Minutes.

I thought about putting up a sign _"Abandon all hope, ye who comes close five yards from here."_ every night. But, a sinister thought passed my mind.

Why don't give them what they want? It's nice of them to think about visiting the new resident in town. At Midnight, too.

How... convenient.

Oh yeah, I also noticed a brunette with eyes wide as plates staring at me a few distance away from the door, down on his ass. I stared back at him, not uttering a single word. Behind the said brunette, I see a silver-haired student hiding on the bushes across the road, with his hands outstretched, as if reaching for his friend with telekinesis.

I heard some movements and found the brunette up on his feet, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Uh..." I shook my head before he gives me his shit explanation. I pulled the door and stepped back inside, but was stopped by the brunette with him holding the other end of the knob.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Oh yes it's fucking is, You damn stalkers.

I reared back the door...then _I PUSH!_

_BANG! _

_THWACK! _

_THUD!_

I was laughing sadistically inside. The poor guy was right on his ass again, seeing stars. I made my left hand reach out the door slightly, then flipped them the finger.

"Names Minato, Fuuu-uuuu-uuuck you." After making sure my glorified finger is burned into their minds, I closed the door and started to laugh hysterically.

**'Bahahahaha!'** Thanatos is having a laughing fit as well.

I looked at the TV in the lounge with teary eyes, gathering dust from being unused. No doubt they would follow me inside, from another portal, that is.

I smiled with glee, and proceeded to check the said device. I checked if I could fit in the 'portal'.

Luckily, I estimated I'm slim enough to do so.

And now...

"Wonder what's on tonight?"

* * *

**Well, that's that. The poor guy won't know what's in store for him.**

**On a side note, I doubt Thanatos would make an appearance due to the lack of an Evoker.**

**But who knows? Maybe Improbability will strike again.**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


End file.
